Il y a Toujours un Problème avec Lui!
by HarmoSeriesAddict
Summary: Huddy! Premier essais de fanfic. House à le don pour s'attirer des soucis mais il n'est pas toujours responsables! Son père n'est pas mort mais bien Kutner !Résumé nul mais vnez faire un tour! Please :  Rated T au cas où...
1. Chapter 1

_**Bien l'Bonjour, Bien l'Bonsoir!**_

**_Me voilà avec ma première fanfiction House,M.D.! Huddy évidemment, je n'ai rien contre les Hameron mais je préfère de loin le couple qui va faire des étincelles que forment Cuddy et House :)_**

**_Pour être franche, j'ai seulement commencé à regarder la série en streaming début Juin et finit fin Juillet (2010!), j'étais franchement accro, carrément des nuits blanches à regarder des épisodes :)_**

**_J'ai adoré la fin et j'attend avec impatience le début de la saison 7 le 20 septembre (plus 20 jours!)_**

**Bon, je tiens à dire que cette histoire se passe après le suicide de Kutner mais avant l'épisode 23! House n'a pas d'hallucinations! **

** - Rachel existe bel et bien!**

** - Lucas aussi, il essaie de se mettre avec Cuddy, mais il ne l'est pas (encore :s)**

** - Le père de House n'est pas mort (! Confrontation avec House à venir!)**

**Le titre est pas extra, mais je suis nulle pour les trouver! Dans cette fanfiction, plusieurs confrontations entre les personnages, des accidents, des morts (rassurez-vous, pas les personnages principaux!),...**

**Je vais essayer de faire une longue fiction, mais j'ai des passades où je vais écrire beaucoup et d'autres pas du tout, donc je m'excuse déjà pour le temps que vous devrez attendre entre les chapitres :s**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des critiques, Bonnes ou Mauvaises :)**

**Sur ce, Bonne Lecture,**

**Harmonie**

**1.**

Mark Peterson était dans la salle d'attente de la clinique du PPTH depuis plus d'une heure, on lui avait dit que le Dr House viendrait le chercher rapidement, mais apparemment ce n'était pas parvenu aux oreilles du docteur puisqu'il était toujours en train de poireauter sur une chaise inconfortable avec un magasine de motos inintéressant dans les mains. Et son mal de crâne qui n'arrangeait rien, il finit par se lever et se diriger vers le comptoir où une infirmière était occupée au téléphone. Ne voulant pas attendre, il fit un tour sur lui-même pour voir s'il n'y avait pas une autre infirmière lorsqu'il vit le bureau au nom du Dr Lisa CUDDY, directrice de l'hôpital et doyenne de l'université. Il se dirigea donc vers ce bureau, espérant que ce médecin pourrait l'aider. Il toqua à la porte et une femme, très belle soit dit en passant, habillée d'un tailleur noir et en dessous de sa veste un chemisier blanc, se dirigea vers la porte pour l'ouvrir :

- Bonjour, je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-elle poliment bien qu'elle ait l'air pressée.

- Bonjour madame, je viens demander si le docteur House est là ? Ça va bientôt faire deux heures que je l'attends…

La jeune femme le regarda d'un air désolé mais pas surpris avant de se diriger vers la clinique en lui demandant de la suivre. Elle se dirigea vers la salle deux et l'ouvrit en grand pour découvrir Gregory House devant sa mini télé, il leva son regard vers elle et lui dit :

- Docteur Cuddy, qu'elle bonheur de voir Patty et Selma en pleine forme, elles risquent quand même d'attraper froid avec se décolleté non ? il la regardait avec un sourire sournois amusé de la réaction de sa patronne qui essayait de cacher sa satisfaction par rapport à la remarque de son employé derrière un regard ''mauvais''.

- House, arrêtez vos gamineries vous avec un patient qui vous attend depuis deux heures, entrez monsieur, le docteur House va s'occuper de vous.

- Bien, merci beaucoup, au revoir docteur Cuddy.

- Vous savez, pour la mettre dans votre lit faut être plus agressif que ça, elle aime être soumise ! lança House avant que Cuddy ne claque la porte. Elle sorti, se retenant d'aller étrangler son diagnosticien.

Greg House sourit une dernière fois avant de se tourner vers son patient qui n'avait certainement qu'un rhume et qui l'avait dérangé pendant son feuilleton !

- Bon installer vous ouvrez la bouche et faite AAARHG ! ordonna-t-il d'un ton brusque.

- Je vous demande pardon ? J'ai mal au crane pas à la gorge.

- Mais ça ne va pas tardez, vous avez le nez rouge signe que votre mal de crane vient de vos sinus trop encombre, vous avec un peu de fièvre, vous avez une sinusite… Alors vous rentrez dans votre appartement de célibat en rut pourri vous vous couchez et vous prenez de l'Octrivine trois fois par jour pour votre nez, c'est un spray nasal alors le buvez pas vous avez comprit, ça se met dans le nez, dit-il comme s'il parlait à un demeuré, ensuite vous prenez un Ibuprofène trois fois par jour pour la douleur, continua-t-il prenant lui-même un comprimé de vicodine en se massant la jambe droite comme un automatisme.

- Qu'avez-vous à la jambe ? demanda Mark essayant de ne pas montrer son agacement pour le ton que prenait House pour lui parler.

- Un idiot comme vous ne comprendrait pas un mot si je vous le disais, rétorqua House avant de sortir de la pièce pour aller remettre le dossier du patient qui l'avait empêché de voir si Steve hardy allait enfin se lancer et déclarer son amour à Jessie Brewer****dans ''General Hospital''

Pendant ce temps, Mark sorti de la salle d'examen et se dirigea vers le bureau de la doyenne d'un pas colérique, toujours en colère contre House il entra dans le bureau du Dr Cuddy sans frapper. Celle-ci releva la tête, s'attendant à voir House débarquer, étant la seule personne qui entrai dans son bureau sans taper, elle fut surprise de voir l'homme qui était venu la trouver tout à l'heure. Elle ne fut cependant pas surprise de le voir en colère, et tandis que l'homme refermait la porte elle se demanda ce que son employé avait encore fait.

- J'exige des excuses ! Cet homme est infect, il m'a parlé comme si j'étais un demeuré et m'a clairement dit que j'étais un idiot ! Mais il se prend pour qui ? Pour l'homme le plus intelligent de la Terre ! Il est odieux, arrogant et insultant ! Comment pouvez-vous garder un médecin comme ça ?

- Monsieur…. ?

- Peterson, Mark Peterson, excusez-moi je ne me suis pas présenté tout à l'heure, dit-il plus calmement avec un sourire qu'il espérait charmeur. Lisa Cuddy exaspérée autant par House que par cet homme qui voulait la séduire reprit.

- Monsieur Peterson, je suis vraiment désolée pour le désagrément causé par le docteur House, mais c'est homme est un des meilleurs médecins de cet hôpital si ce n'est le meilleur, je sais qu'il est odieux et arrogant et je vais lui demander de vous présenter des excuses, j'espère jusque que vous ne vous ne ferez pas payer l'hôpital pour le comportement de House…

- Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas de votre faute docteur Cuddy, et s'il ne s'excuse pas tant pis, mais je ne trouve pas qu'un médecin comme ça doive s'occuper de patients, il mériterait des baffes ! Mais ne vous en faites pas, je ne ferai rien contre vous ou cet hôpital !

- Je vous en remercie, maintenant veuillez m'excuser mais j'ai beaucoup de travail et je dois aller trouver le Dr House…

- Bien sûr, j'espère vous revoir, dans d'autres circonstances évidemment, au revoir docteur Cuddy, dit-il la dévorant du regard (comme un pervers, pensa Cuddy) et lui souriant.

- Au revoir monsieur Peterson, répondit Cuddy avec un sourire faux, cachant son exaspération. Elle détestait quand les hommes la regardait comme ça, préférant lorgner son décolleté, il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui en la regardant comme ça la fait frissonner mais elle ne l'avouerait jamais !

Lisa Cuddy se dirigeait vers le bureau du chef de son département de diagnostique d'un pas qu'elle voulait sûr, elle entra, sans frapper – on ne récolte que ce que l'on sème, pensa-t-elle. Elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte en voyant House couché sur le sol les yeux fermé, ses écouteurs dans les oreilles et jouant avec sa célèbre balle rouge et grise, il n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence. Elle s'approcha et lui arracha les écouteurs en criant ''House'' !

- Non mais vous êtes malade de me déranger alors que je réfléchis à quelque chose d'essentiel, hurla-t-il se relevant difficilement à cause de sa jambe et reprenant son souffle de la peur qu'il venait d'avoir. Que me vaut le plaisir de la présence de votre magnifique postérieur dans mon bureau ? demanda-t-il gobant deux comprimés de Vicodine tandis qu'il allait s'assoir en massant sa jambe.

- Monsieur Peterson est venu s'exciter dans mon bureau à cause de vous, rétorqua Cuddy, pas le moins du monde impressionnée par les remarques de son employé.

- Bien que je sois flatté, je pense qu'il s'excitait par votre faute, il a dû craquer pour vos jumelles !

- House, épargnez-moi vos remarques douteuses, il ne portera pas plaintes contre vous, mais j'en ai marre de devoir vous couvrir pour toutes vos conneries, essayez de faire votre boulot comme il faut si c'est possible pour vous bien sûr !

- Mais mamaaaaan, j'aime pas la clinique avec tous ces imbéciles qui n'ont rien d'intéressant à diagnostiquer, mon patient, lui, est un imbécile intéressant, alors laissez-moi réfléchir ! rétorqua House.

Cuddy ne répondit rien, sachant pertinemment qu'elle allait perdre contre lui et retourna à son bureau.

Quant à lui, House, se dirigea vers le bureau de son meilleur ami, l'heure du déjeuner sonnait, et il avait envie de se faire une fois de plus inviter par son ami….

_TBC..._

* * *

_**Alors, Pour un premier chapitre, qu'en pensez-vous? **_

**_XXX :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Voilà tout de suite le deuxième :)**_

* * *

**2.**

17 heures.

House regarda sa montre, et se leva pour prendre sa veste en cuir, mettre son sac sur son épaule et se diriger vers la sortie. Il repensa à son patient, un menteur qui trompe sa femme.

_Quel manque d'originalité, _se dit House en entrant dans l'ascenseur.

Il traversa le hall d'accueil, jetant un coup d'œil au bureau de sa patronne, toujours en train de faire des dossiers. Il trouvait dommage que Cuddy ne se consacre plus autant à la pratique de la médecine qu'avant. Il savait à quel point ça lui manquait à elle aussi. Il la connaissait mieux que personne pour l'avoir observée toutes ces années. Il dit à Wilson que c'est un moyen pour apprendre des choses intéressantes pour s'en servir contre Cuddy, mais il aimait vraiment l'observer, cette femme est la seule qui arrive à le tourmenter, à l'ennuyer. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais elle lui plaisait, sa force de caractère, son intelligence, son besoin de faire mieux que tout le monde l'attirait, elle lui ressemblait sur certains points.

Il continua son chemin et se dirigea vers sa moto, ouvrit son siège pour prendre son casque. Il accrocha sa canne sur le côté droit de sa moto et enfourcha l'engin. Avant de démarrer il goba un comprimé de vicodine. Il quitta le parking de l'hôpital rapidement et s'engagea sur la grand route. Au carrefour, à trois kilomètres de l'hôpital, il s'engagea pour prendre à droite, quand il se senti propulser contre le mur d'un bâtiment au bord de la route. Il venait de se faire percuter par une voiture, la moto glissa jusqu' 'à lui et lui écrasa les jambes et la poitrine, l'empêchant de respirer. Il perdit conscience au bout de vingt secondes.

Un appel sorti le docteur Cuddy de sa paperasse, il venait d'y avoir un accident de la route au carrefour près d'ici, une voiture avait percuté une moto. Elle s'inquiéta tout de suite, il n'était que 17h07, House partait à 17h et il prenait cette route là pour rentrer chez lui. Elle se leva, mit sa blouse blanche et se dirigea vers l'arrivée des ambulances. Elle vit deux ambulances arriver à toute vitesse et s'arrêter juste devant elle.

- Femme, la trentaine, conduisait la voiture, elle à l'air de n'avoir qu'une commotion légère, mais elle n'est pas entièrement consciente, déballa le premier ambulancier, sortant une jeune femme rousse sr un brancard de son ambulance.

- Homme, la quarantaine, conducteur de la moto, il est dans un sal état, il est inconscient, sous respirateur car la moto lui a compressé les poumons et les jambes, fracture du poignet gauche et sa jambe droite à l'air dans un sal état, récita le conducteur de la deuxième ambulance, sortant un homme de celle-ci.

Cuddy se dirigea vers la deuxième ambulance et défaillit en reconnaissant House sous les traces de sang qui coulait de son front et son nez.

- Je m'occupe de celui-ci, dit-elle précipitamment, c'est un collègue. Bipez les docteurs Forman, Hadley, Taub, Chase et Cameron, ordonna-t-elle à l'infirmière qui arrivait.

Cuddy et l'ambulancier poussèrent le brancard vers l'entrée des urgences où Cameron attendait déjà, se trouvant sur place.

- Oh mon Dieu, dit-elle en reconnaissant House, que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle à Cuddy en rejoignant le brancard pour vérifier les constantes de House.

- Il s'est fait percuter par une voiture en rentrant chez lui. IL faut vérifier sa jambe, la moto l'a écrasée, répondit Cuddy rapidement tandis qu'il déplaçait House sur un lit des urgences.

Pendant que Chase, Forman, Taub et Treize arrivaient, Cameron vérifiait les fonctions respiratoires de House et Cuddy nettoyait la cicatrice de House. Sa cicatrice était beaucoup plus prononcée qu'avant sous la douleur. Il respirait difficilement donc Cameron et Chase l'entubèrent. Une fois entubé, les fonctions vitales de House se stabilisèrent légèrement, son cœur reprenant un rythme normal. Taub nettoya les plaies au visage de House et Treize s'occupa de son poignet.

Cuddy s'arrangea pour que House aie une chambre seule et le fit transférer. Wilson arriva dans la chambre légèrement essoufflé par la course qu'il avait faite.

- C'est grave ? demanda-t-il à Cuddy, qui était assise sur la chaise longue aux côtés de House lui tenant la main, retenant ses larmes avec difficulté.

- Il a le poignet gauche cassé en deux endroits, il est sous respirateurs le temps que c'est poumons se remettent de l'impact violent avec la moto, il a une entaille sur la jambe gauche, là où le guidon l'a éraflé, sa jambe droite est dans un sale état, la moto lui a écrasé la cuisse, sa cicatrice ne s'est heureusement pas rouverte, mais il aura plus mal qu'auparavant pendant un moment.

- Mon Dieu, House !

- Il est dans le coma pour le moment, mais je pense qu'il se réveillera rapidement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- On ne sait pas vraiment, la femme qui conduisait la voiture est au bloc, elle a une hémorragie cérébrale, elle était à moitié inconsciente lorsqu'elle est arrivée, elle n'a rien su nous dire. Il faut attendre qu'un des deux se réveillent pour savoir, la police attend notre coup de fil dès qu'ils se réveillent.

- Je lui avais dit de ramener cet engin de malheur. House, il faut toujours que tu n'en fasses qu'à ta tête, dit Wilson en s'assaillant sur la chaise de l'autre côté de House.

Wilson finit par partir au bout d'une heure, il avait des dossiers à finir et les employés de House attendaient dans le couloir pour avoir des nouvelles. IL se dirigea vers eux pour les rassurer.

De son côté, Cuddy ne quitta pas le chevet de l'homme qui la hantait chaque jours. Elle ne réalisait pas qu'elle avait failli le perdre aujourd'hui. Lisa aimait House, mais de peur de souffrir, elle ne bougeait pas, et puis elle pensait à Rachel. Elle savait que House avait déjà du mal à prendre soin de lui alors d'un enfant ! Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, à chaque fois qu'il la regardait avidement elle avait des frissons de plaisir, son regard l'hypnotisait. Elle n'avait jamais vu un regard aussi intense, perçant que celui de cet homme. Ce bleu azur la faisait fondre, elle voulait se noyer dans ce regard, mais elle s'en empêchait, elle cachait ses sentiments derrière des regards mauvais et des remarques cinglantes. Avant elle avait facile, mais depuis qu'il était venu chez elle le soir où elle avait perdu Joy et l'avait embrassée, elle avait beaucoup plus de mal à cacher son mal aise en sa présence.

Il l'exaspérait au possible, mais à chaque fois qu'il quittait la pièce elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire sur les remarques qu'il faisait. Il était toujours là pour elle, elle le savait, Quand elle allait mal, il la faisait moins enrager, il arrivait toujours à détendre l'atmosphère, il la rassurait à sa manière derrière des phrases codées. Mais elle savait qu'il n'était pas près, qu'il se cachait dans une carapace de méchanceté, il n'était pas comme ça avant, il y a vingt ans, bien sûr il était aussi arrogant et cynique, mais il souriait plus, il plaisantait et se lâchait de temps en temps. Mais depuis son infarctus musculaire il n'arrivait plus à sourire. Elle savait très bien qu'il lui en voudrait, elle sait qu'il ne lui en veut plus autant qu'avant, mais elle, elle s'en veut, si elle avait su qu'il souffrirait autant après cette opération, elle n'aurait jamais accepté de le faire.

Cuddy finit par s'endormir aux alentours de 21h, tenant toujours la main de House dans la sienne, ne voulant se défaire de ce contact. Ils avaient pu désintuber House une heure auparavant, il savait à nouveau respirer par lui-même.

House émergea lentement, ouvrant les yeux petit à petit pour s'habituer à la lumière de la chambre de l'hôpital. Il commença à se rappeler de ce qu'il s'était passé tandis qu'il sentait une chaleur dans sa main droite, il tourna la tête pour voir Cuddy couchée en position fœtale face à lui sur la chaise longue à côté de son lit, sa main droite serrant la sienne. Il sentit soudain la douleur dans sa jambe, plus forte que d'habitude à cause de l'accident, i se tendit me ne dit rien ne voulant pas réveiller la femme à ses côtés. Il vit la télécommande pour appeler les infirmières et du mieux qu'il pu, avec sa main plâtrée, il appuya sur le bouton d'appel avec son index.

L'infirmière arriva rapidement, elle savait qui était dans cette chambre et elle savait que sa patronne lui en voudrait si elle n'était as aux petits soins pour cet homme, qu'elle considérait comme un connard finit. Elle entra dans la pièce et fut surprise de voir le docteur Cuddy aux côtés de House, dormant, tandis que lui était tendu et transpirait.

- Un problème docteur House ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en voyant l'état du médecin.

- Donnez-moi de la morphine, j'ai mal à la jambe ! ordonna-t-il difficilement à cause de la douleur.

- Je suis désolée, mais il faut l'accord du docteur Cuddy, répondit l'infirmière.

- Oui mais comme vous le voyez, le docteur Cuddy dort et je ne tiens pas à la réveiller, donnez-moi tout de suite de la morphine ou vous pouvez faire vos cartons pour rentrez chez vous !

- Bien docteur…

L'infirmière pris une perf de morphine qu'elle mit au bras gauche de House pour ne pas dérangez sa patronne.

Elle allait partir lorsque House la rappela, elle se retourna et fut choquée de voir House regarder Lisa Cuddy avec un léger sourire, il se retourna à nouveau vers elle :

- Apportez-lui une couverture, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle tombe malade à cause de moi, d plus l'hôpital ne survivrait pas sans sa directrice ! demanda House, gentiment pour une fois.

L'infirmière acquiesça troublée par la gentillesse de House envers elle et sa patronne. Elle parti chercher une couverture et revint l'étendre sur la femme qui signait ses chèques. Elle reparti tout de suite après avoir donné un verre d'eau à House, qui dut le boire à la paille tandis que l'infirmière lui tenait le verre, sa main gauche plâtrée et sa main droite enfermée dans l'étreinte de celle de Cuddy.

Lisa Cuddy se réveilla doucement, sentant une douleur dans presque tous les muscles de son corps due à sa nuit sur un siège. Sa main toujours dans celle de House, elle regarda l'heure, 5h42'… Cuddy soupira, puis elle remarqua la couverture posée sur ses épaules, il faudra qu'elle pense à remercier l'infirmière de nuit. Il est vrai qu'il ne faisait pas spécialement chaud dans la chambre. Cuddy regarda House, endormit, et soupira, se demandant quand il se réveillerait. Elle avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, elle avait peur qu'il n'aie été sous l'emprise de la Vicodine ou de l'alcool et qu'il soit responsable de l'accident, elle avait aussi peur d'apprendre qu'il n'avait rien fait pour éviter la voiture, il avait déjà tant de fois failli mourir, souvent, c'était lui-même qui provoquait ces risque. Elle repensa à l'accident de bus où il avait refuser de se soigner tant qu'il ne se rappelait pas qui était en danger de mort, il avait pris des médicaments qui avaient causés une crise cardiaque pour se rappeler, une fois fait il a risquer sa vie pour sauver celle d'Amber. Bien qu'il n'ait rien dit, elle savait qu'il se sentait responsable d la mort de la femme de Wilson, il s'en voulait et elle était malheureuse pour lui. Il y a eu la fois où il a planté un couteau dans une prise pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose après la vie… Elle repensa aussi au jour où, se promenant dans les couloirs elle avait entendu deux coups de feu, puis avait vu passer Chase, Cameron et Forman poussant le brancard sur lequel House se trouvait, deux balles l'ayant atteint dans l'abdomen et le cou. Elle l'avait opéré, et avait été heureuse de le voir remarcher, arriver tous les matins en courant, heureux d'avoir retrouvé sa jambe et de pouvoir s'en servir. Elle se rappela sa douleur lorsque la douleur était revenue.

Cuddy repensait à la prise d'otage qui avait eu lieu il n'y a pas longtemps, détruisant son bureau, lorsque l'infirmière entra :

- Bonjour docteur Cuddy, vous allez bien, demanda-t-elle surveillant le dossier de House.

- Bonjour Lucinda, un peu mal au dos mais ça va, au faite merci pour la couverture.

- Oh ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier, mais le docteur House, répondit l'infirmière en pensant qu'elle n'aurait jamais penser dire à quelqu'un (encore moins sa patronne) de remercier ce médecin imbus de lui-même, il s'est réveillé cette nuit, il avait mal et à demandé de la morphine, il était tendu et transpirait, je lui ai dit qu'il fallait votre accord, mais il a insisté en disant que de toute façon vous dormiez et qu'il ne voulait pas vous réveillez. Ensuite il m'a demandé, gentiment je précise, de vous apporter une couverture ne voulant pas être la personne responsable qui aurait rendu le docteur Cuddy malade alors qu'elle est indispensable à l'hôpital. J'ai été surprise de ce geste mais bon, la morphine la surement fait divaguer, le docteur House n'est pas vraiment quelqu'un qui pense aux autres, rit-elle.

Cuddy se tendit sous la remarque de l'infirmière, n'appréciant pas le ton qu'elle avait pris pour parlez de son employé, mais elle ne dit rien, toujours surprise par l'intention qu'avait eu House pour elle. Elle ne pensa plus à ça qu'en elle se rendit compte d'une chose :

- Il s'est réveillé ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui, il à l'air de bien récupérer de l'accident. Madame Parker, la dame qui conduisait la voiture, est toujours en salle de réveille, on a réussi à contacter son mari, il est en voyage d'affaire à Chicago, il sera début de soirée.

- Bien merci Lucinda. Pourriez-vous bipez les docteurs de l'ancienne et la nouvelle équipe de House ainsi que le docteur Wilson, je crois qu'ils aimeraient savoir que le docteur House s'est réveillez et qu'il va très vite se rétablir.

Cuddy était rassurée, cet homme qui la faisait enragé mais qui la hantait toutes les nuits dans ses rêves allait s'en tirer, bientôt elle saurait ce qu'il s'est passé.

En attendant elle resta à ses côtés, ne lâchant pas sa main attendant impatiemment son réveille.

* * *

_**Voilà!**_

**_Alors ? Dites-moi quoi :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Me voilà Avec le troisième chapitre!_**

**_Plus que 17 Jours et c'est le 20septembre :) Trop impatiente!_**

**_Fin, Voilà la suite ;)_**

**_Bonne lecture!_**

**_P.S : J'oublie souvent de le dire, mais les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas :)_**

**

* * *

****3.**

James Wilson était assis à son bureau, une tasse de café au lait dans la main droite, un bic dans la main gauche et un dossier sous les yeux, cependant, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur le cas de ce patient, un jeune homme de vingt-deux ans atteint d'un cancer de la gorge. Wilson était inquiet pour son meilleur ami, il savait que House aimait sa moto, et que, même s'il ne respectait que très rarement les limitations de vitesse, il était assez prudent sur la route, aux endroits plus bondés ou encore ceux où il y avait plus d'enfants il ralentissait considérablement, ne voulant blesser personne. Il faisait toujours attention aux carrefours, et là, il n'avait pas vu cette voiture, quelque chose clochait, House était la personne la plus observatrice et avec une vision presque égale à celle d'un félin, il aurait du voir cette voiture. Le médecin ne pouvait arrêter de se demander ce qu'il s'était passé dans la tête du diagnosticien pour qu'il ne voit pas une voiture lui foncer dessus. Wilson ne s'inquiétait pas uniquement pour House, il s'inquiétait aussi pour Lisa Cuddy, il la considérait comme une amie, bien qu'ils ne se voient nul part ailleurs que dans l'enceinte de cet hôpital, mais ils étaient en quelque sorte lié par amitié à cause de House. James savait que, même si House ne l'avouerait certainement jamais, que autant Cuddy que lui-même sont les personnes les plus importantes pour House et qu'ils lui étaient essentiels. Cuddy avait toujours été là pour House, Wilson aussi, mais il savait que quelque chose de particulier reliait ses deux amis, il n'avait jamais vraiment su ce qu'il s'était passé à l'université pendant qu'ils y étaient tous les deux, avant le renvoi de House, mais il se doutait que quelque chose s'était passé. Il savait aussi que Cuddy était la seule femme qui pouvait maitriser House, elle avait, elle aussi, un très bon sens de la répartie et savait parfois remettre House à sa place même si celui-ci reprenait souvent le dessus. Cuddy est aussi la seule personne qui puisse faire changer les humeurs de House, et ça, Wilson en était persuadé, c'est parce que House éprouvait quelque chose pour Cuddy, mais il était tout aussi sûr que c'était réciproque. Il bu son café d'un coup, remit la lecture de son dossier à plus tard, il se leva et sorti, voulant rendre visite à son ami, voir si son état s'améliorait.

En chemin il croisa Allison Cameron, une ancienne employée de House. Cameron ne disait rien devant Robert de peur de le rendre jaloux, mais elle était réellement inquiète pour House, elle l'avait aimé, sincèrement. Maintenant elle était avec le docteur Chalse, mais elle ressentait encore un petit quelque chose pour House, ça ne s'effacerait pas. Elle vit Wilson sortir de son bureau, et dans l'espoir d'avoir plus d'infos sur l'état de santé de son ancien patron, elle se dirigea vers lui.

-Bonjour docteur Wilson, dit-elle en arrivant, comment allez-vous?

-Bonjour Allison, moi je vais bien, et vous?

-Ca va, je me demandais si vous aviez des nouvelles de House?

-Pas depuis hier, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de le voir, j'allais justement me rendre à sa chambre, venez avec moi.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la chambre de House, parlant de tout et de rien. Tous deux s'arrêtèrent net en voyant leur patronne aux côtés du diagnosticien, ses vêtements de la veille prouvant qu'elle n'avait pas quitté l'hôpital et sûrement pas House, sa main droite dans celle, valide, du médecin. Elle le regardait, une lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard mais aussi peinée et à la fois heureuse.

-Ne me dites pas que vous avez passé la nuit à ses côtés sur ce siège inconfortable ! s'exclama Wilson en entrant dans la pièce, suivi de Cameron, un sourire bienveillant sur le visage.

-Bonjour Wilson, je ne vous le dis donc pas, sourit-elle. Bonjour docteur Cameron, comment va le département sans son directeur ?

-Bien, on n'a pas de cas donc, mais les sarcasmes nous manquent…

-Mon dieu Cameron ! Je n'aurais jamais cru entendre que je vous plaisais à ce point, dit House en sortant de son sommeil !

Les trois médecins se figèrent sur place, tournant dans un même mouvement la tête vers House, qui ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire face à leurs têtes.

-Comment va House ? demanda Wilson en souriant.

-Ben comme un mec qui s'est fait bousillé par sa fidèle moto, attend , c'est ce que je suis ! ironisa le médecin

-Contente de vous revoir… tel que vous êtes, lâcha Cameron.

-Arrêtez les compliments voyons, vous allez me faire rougir !

Cuddy n'avait encore rien dit, trop heureuse de voir House rétablit, sa main serrant toujours la sienne, elle s'en détacha et House tourna la tête vers elle, un sourire doux sur le visage, sa façon de la remercier d'avoir été là sans le dire.

-Docteur Cuddy, rien que pour voir vos si précieuse jumelles à mon réveil je risquerais ma vie tous les jours !

-C'est à se demander combien de vies vous avez ! répondit Cuddy.

-Pour une fois je n'ai rien fait d'intentionnel ! Je n'ai absolument rien compris de ce qu'il m'est arrivé…

Bien qu'il ait dit ça pour rire, enfin pas vraiment, il se rendi copte du soulagement dans les yeux de son meilleure ami et de sa patronne. _Ils pensaient encore que tu avais mis ta vie en péril, tu t'attendais à quoi ? Tu sais que tu es irresponsable et tu as déjà fait pas mal de conneries avant ça !_

-A ce propos, commença Cuddy, la police aimerait vous interroger, ils doivent savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pour faire un constat et ils doivent savoir qui est responsable.

-Mais prend ton tems pour te remettre, enchaina Wilson, tu vas avoir mal à la jambe pendant quelques jours…

-J'ai toujours mal, souffla House, coupant la parole à son ami, plus pour lui-même que pour les autres mais ils avaient quand même entendu.

Sans s'en rendre compte Cuddy reprit la main de son employé pour lui montrer qu'elle était là et qu'elle le serait toujours, pour lui. Wilson baissa les yeux, se rendant compte de ses paroles, quant à elle, Cameron avait l'impression d'être de trop dans cette chambre. Elle était mal à l'aise premièrement parce qu'elle savait que House n'apprécie pas de montrer ses faiblesses et encore moins devant ses employés, et deuxièmement par rapport à la proximité de House et Cuddy. (Ndla: ^^ Jalouse Cameron?)

Il y eut un long silence dans la pièce que Chase perturba en entrant. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt sous la surprise de la tension présente dans la pièce ainsi que par la présence de sa fiancée.

-Bonjour, tout le monde, dit-il coupant court au silence.

- Docteur Chase, répondit Cuddy.

- Alors comment se porte le patient? demanda-t-il se rendant compte trop tard qu'appeler le "grand" House comme ça était sûrement une erreur, il en eu la confirmation lorsqu'il perçut le regard meurtrié que lui lanca son ex-patron.

- House est sorti du coma durant la nuit, commença Cuddy, il s'est réveillé il y a dix minutes, ses constantes sont stables, il faut juste surveillé que la cicatrisation à la jambe se referme correctement suite à la réouverture lors de la rencontre avec le guidon de sa moto.

-C'est bon maman! Arrête d'ennuyer ce docteur top canon, ironisa House ne voulant pas s'étendre sur le sujet de sa jambe.

- House! Restez sérieux dix minutes! Votre cicatrice à été réouverte sur une dizaine de centimètre, le guidon à abîmé la chaire de votre cuisse! Vous devrez éviter de marché pendant au moins une semaine, après il faudra voir l'état de votre jambe pour savoir si vous pourrez réutiliser votre canne tout de durant votre semaine d'hospitalisation vous vous déplacerez uniquement en chaise roulante. Il faudra sûrement surveiller la cicatrisation mais ça devrait aller assez rapidement, tout sera rentré dans l'ordre d'ici trois semaine maximum, la guidon n'est pas entré trop profondément et les agrafes ont suffis à la place des points de suturres, expliqua Chase.

- Dois-je vous rappelez que ça ne rentrera jamais dans l'ordre, il restera toujours cette cicatrice, cracha House, ne pouvant contenir sa colère. Il détestait qu'on aborde ce sujet et venir lui dire que tout redeviendrait "normal" l'énervait au plus au point.

Personne ne dit rien, par crainte de représailles de la part du diagnosticien. Cuddy et Wilson savaient que House détestait sa cicatrice, il ne l'avait jamais dit mais il évitait toujours le sujet, les rares fois où ils avaient marché sur ce champs de mines, elles lui avaient sauté à la figure, House était hors de lui. Après cette crise, ses deux amis n'avait plus tenté de s'aventurer sur ce terrain miné. Cuddy s'en voulait toujours de ce qu'elles lui avaient fait, Stacy et elle. House et elle avait été très en froid suite à l'opération.

Flash-Back:

_- Comment avez-vous osé? avait-il hurlé, faisant se retourner les personnes présentes dans le couloir, dès que Cuddy avait ouvert la porte de sa chambre, elle l'avait vite refermée ainsi que les stores, s'isolant du regard des autres. _

_- Greg, calm... avait commencé Stacy, coupée par House._

_- Ne me dis pas de me CALMER ! Et puis tu sais quoi ? Sors de cette chambre, j'aimerais parler avec le DOCTEUR Cuddy, avait-il continué, insistant sur le "docteur" pour faire comprendre à Cuddy que leur amitié était en train de voler en éclat._

_Cuddy avait d'ailleurs frémit à l'utilisation de ce mot dans la bouche de House, son ami, qui ne l'avait jamais appelé comme ça._

_- Jamais je ne vous aurais cru capable d'un tel acte! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous soyez aussi manipulatrice et garce que ça! avait repris House dès que Stacy fût sortie._

_- House, écoutez..._

_- Non, docteur Cuddy, vous écoutez! Vous me faites bien rire avec tous vos serments sur la déontologie et le serment d'hippocrate, d'hypocrite oui avec vous! J'assume entièrement quand je dis ça, je sais que je ne suis que rarement le règlement, que j'arrive toujours à faire des examens dangereux sur mes patients parfois contre leur gré, MAIS JAMAIS, je n'aurais opéré un patient en sachant que sa mobilité, sa vie deviendrait sûrement un enfer sans être sûr qu'il soit d'accord! J'aurais sûrement manipulé tout le monde pour convaincre mon patient mais j'aurais attendu d'avoir son accord pour une chose pareil! House déversait toute sa haine sur elle, n'acceptant pas cette trahison de la part de la femme qu'il aimait et de celle qu'il considérait comme sa plus vieille amie et sa meilleure amie._

_-House c'était le seul moyen! On voulait juste vous sauver la vie! rétorquait-elle, osant à peine le regarder en face._

_- Bien sûr que non! Il vous suffisait d'attendre de voir l'évolution de mon état durant mon coma! _

_-..._

_- Sortez de ma chambre! Sortez de ma vie! Je ne vous considérerais plus que comme ma patronne, je vous ferais signer les papiers et c'est tout! Je ne veux plus vous voir en dehors de ça, ne veut plus vous entendre non plus! _

_Cuddy était sortie les larmes aux yeux, réalisant qu'elle avait détruit une amitié vieille de dix ans, qu'elle venait de perdre un homme qu'elle admirait!_

Fin Flash-Back

Cuddy se rappella qu'avant cette dispute il se tutoyait, même au travail, ne cachant pas leur amitié, mais lorsqu'elle était entré dans cette chambre le vouvoiement lui avait fait encore plus mal qu'un coup de poignard dans le coeur. Après ça leur relation était extrêmement tendue. Au bout d'un mois House avait commencé à sombrer dans la vicodine, et 3 mois plus tard Stacy le quittait et quittait le New Jersey. Après ça, House et Cuddy avait commencé à se reparler de temps en temps et au fur et à mesure, leurs joutes verbales avait repris, créant une relation différente d'avant, il ne se tutoiyait toujours pas, House voulait garder ses distances quand même, mais il recommençait un peu à lui faire confiance. Ils n'étaient jamais redevenus les amis qu'ils étaient, House ne voulant plus s'attacher et souffrir encore, il savait que s'il perdait à nouveau Cuddy il ne s'en releverait pas. C'est sûrement à cette époque que les sentiments de House et Cuddy ont changé, s'amusant de leur jeu, ignorant les rumeurs à leurs propos.

- Bon je vais rentrer, dit Wilson, interrompant cuddy pendant ses réflexions, Cameron et Chase était parti depuis quelques minutes déjà, laissant les trois amis seuls. Je reviens demain House... Ne fait pas le con! Tu sais que tu n'y échapperas pas! déclara-til sérieusement.

- Je sais Jimmy, tu vas me psychanaliser, analyser toutes mes paroles pour savoir comment je m'en sors!

- C'est ça, dit-il las, à demain Cuddy.

- A demain Wilson.

Wilson parti, espérant que sa patronne reste auprès de son ami pour qu'ils parlent. Il souhaitait plus que tout que ses amis se rendent compte de l'attirance qu'ils ont l'un envers l'autre. Mais avec ces deux têtes de mules on n'est jamais sûr de rien!

* * *

_**Et Voilàà! Alors? **_

**_Vont-ils parler? Cuddy va-t-elle rester?_**

**_Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez :)_**

**_(J'espère que ça ta plu Julie ^^ Tu me diras quoi :) ) _**

**_XXX Harmo _**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello!_**

**_Alors dans l'attente insoutenable de l'épisode 1 "Now What" de la saison de Dr House, je poste le chapitre 4, il n'est pas très long mais bon!_**

**_Je ne posterai pas la suite tout de suite mais je mettrais un article pour vous donner mon avis sur l'épisode que j'attends avec impatience!_**

**_J'en deviens littéralement folle!_**

**_Bonne soirée et bonne Lecture! _**

**

* * *

**

**4.**

Seul le silence régnait dans la chambre 257 du second étage de l'hôpital. Le docteur House était assez mal à l'aise devant sa patronne. Il s'inquiétait de savoir ce que pensait Cuddy de son accident. Pour une fois il n'était en rien responsable avec ce qu'il s'était passé, il craignait qu'elle ne pense le contraire. Ce que pense les autres, il s'en contre fiche, mais l'avis de Cuddy lui importait! IL ne lui avouerait certainement jamais mais c'était la stricte vérité...

Le docteur Cuddy, elle, ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle se posait bien sûr beaucoup de questions mais redoutait les réponses. Elle connaissait House mieux que personne, elle savait que House aimait les risques, il aimait jouer avec le feu, risquer sa vie ne lui faisait rien. La mort ne l'effrayait pas. Elle avait peur d'entendre qu'il avait envie de prendre son pied sur sa moto et qu'il n'avait fait attention à rien, se prenant pour Dieu...

- Je n'ai pas essayer de me tuer! souffla le misanthrope, devinant les pensées de sa patronne.

- Bien que je rêverais de vous croire, je n'ai aucune preuve de ce que vous avancez, répliqua Cuddy d'une voix peu assurée.

- Croyez ce que vous voulez! Mais dites-moi franchement pourquoi maintenant? Et puis pourquoi comme ça, douloureusement ? Je veux bien dire que je suis irresponsable, mais de la à mettre la vie d'autres personnes en danger! House s'emportait, et les antidouleurs lui déliaient un peu trop la langue à son gout. IL était blessé que Cuddy puisse croire qu'il risquerait la vie des autres.

- Je vous connais House! Pourquoi maintenant? Vous êtes beaucoup plus touché par la mort de Kutner que vous ne le faite croire! Vous vous en voulez de ne pas avoir "prédit" ce qui allait se passer. De plus vous vous fichez de la mort, elle ne vous effraie pas. Vous aurez beau dire, vous vous complaisez dans la douleur et le malheur! Et ne me faites pas croire que ça vous importe de blesser les gens, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'oeil et jusqu'au coude! Vous risquez tout le temps la vie de vos patients, qu'est-ce que ça changerait en dehors de l'hôpital? Vous détestez les gens! Cuddy s'était laissée emportée, elle rageait mais ne savait pas trop pourquoi... Sûrment le trop plein d'émotion et la peur qu'elle avait eue à cause de House l'avait mise en rogne contre lui, et au fur et à mesure de sa répartie elle avait laissé sa colère l'emporté contre son employé. Depuis hier elle était au bord de la crise de nerfs tellement elle s'inquiétait pour lui et le fait qu'il se soit un peu ouvert (à cause des médicaments) avait quelque peu ravivé sa culpabilité. Elle n'aurait jamais cru entendre ce misanthrope orgueilleux et asocial parler de sa douleur, cependant, ce qui l'avait faite exploser était sûrment que House soit si calme alors que c'était bien la quatrième fois qu'il passait à côté de la mort. Ce trop plein d'émotion l'avait faite craquer.

Elle avait réfléchi à tout ça en quelques secondes à peine, ce fûrent les paroles du néphrologue qui la sortirent de sa torpeur.

- Si vous pensez vraiment ce que vous dites, envoyez-moi au 4° étage, aire psychiatrique, en tout cas je vous demande de sortir de ma chambre, s'il vous plaît, lacha durement House, essayant de cacher le mal que Cuddy lui avait fait à travers ses paroles.

-House...

- NON Cuddy! Je vous l'ai demandé gentiment, la prochaine sera blessante! Alors dégagez de ma chambre et essayez de vous rendre utile pour une fois, envoyez-moi l'agent de police! insista-t-il.

Cuddy sorti, ravalant ses larmes. Elle l'avait blessé, elle le savait, elle l'avait vu dans son regard, ça n'avait duré qu'une seconde, mais elle avait aperçu sa tristesse...

La doyenne traversa le hall d'accueil de son hôpital précipitemment, la tête haute, ses talons claquant sur le sol, défiant tout le monde de lui faire une remarque sur son état. Elle dit à l'agent Livingston qu'il pouvait aller voir le dr House, que celui-ci l'attendait dans sa chambre.

De son côté, House, essayait de se refaire un visage impassible, essayant d'oublier les paroles de sa patronne. Il pensait que depuis 23 ans qu'ils se connaissaient, elle, le connaissait mieux que ça! Qu'elle savait que même s'il ne faisait pas toujours attention à ses patients son but premier était de sauver des vies, résoudre des énigmes aussi, mais surtout sauver des vies, il n'insisterait pas autant auprès des patients quand ils refusaient le traitement lorsqu'il avait trouvé la réponse si ce n'était pas le cas. La seule vie qu'ilne respectait pas, c'était la sienne! Il n'aurait jamais envoyé quelqu'un à l'hôpital volontairement, un inconnu en plus de ça! Elle l'avait déçu, et il était en colère contre lui...

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'entrée d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, les cheveux grisonnant et le ventre gonflés par les abus de vitamines R* et de grignotages.

- Bonjour docteur House, je suis l'inspecteur Morgan Livingston. J'aurais des questions à vous poser concernant votre accident, déclara l'homme d'une voix dure, mais brisée par les années!

- C'est très simple, commença le blessé, je me suis arrêté au carrefour, je n'ai rien vu arrivé donc je me suis mis en route, n'ayant absolument pas vu la voiture arrivé. Je me suis senti procheté contre un mur, j'ai vu ma moto quitter la chaussée et arriver sur moi, mais la douleur provoqué par le guidon du deux roues sur ma cicatrice ma fait perdre conscience.

- Votre taux d'alcolémie était bon et l'analyse sanguine ne montre aucune anomalie, vous n'étiez donc pas drogué, malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas d la conductrice de la voiture. Véronica Bold révèle une forte dose d'alcool dans le sang, elle n'était pas consciente de rouler à 185km/h. Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance, si vous aviez roulé plus rapidement l'accident aurait surment pris une tournure dramatique pour vous. La voiture est sortie de la route aussi et à déviez vers le talus non loin de vous, vous êtes un sacré veinard!

House eut un rictus en entendant ça, il n'avait jamais pensé être un veinard, plutôt le contraire même...

- Je dois vous demander si vous désirez porter plainte contre madame Bold pour mise en danger de la vie d'autrui? Elle sera arrêtée pour conduite en état d'ivresse et pour mise en danger de la vie d'autrui, mais si vous portez plainte, la peine sera plus importante...

- Non, je ne porterai pas plainte contre cette femme, mais j'aimerais être tenu au courant de son état de santé et savoir la peine qu'elle aura...House s'était surpris lui-même de sa requête, il n'était pas du genre à se préoccuper des gens, mais il voulait savoir ce que risquait cette femme...

Morgan Livingston lui dit que Véronica était toujours en salle de réveil suite à son opération mais que ses jours n'étaient pas en danger.

House le remercia, une fois n'est pas coutûme, et Livingston prit congé. Le diagnosticien se recoucha, éspérant s'endormir et calmer sa migraine.

Il finit par s'endormir pensant à Lisa Cuddy comme souvent...

_TBC_

* * *

**Alors? Dites-moi quoi :)**

_** XXX**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello Tout le Monde!**_

_**Je tiens d'abord à vous remercier pour vos reviews! Ca fait toujours plaisir :)**_

_**J'ai bien évidemment vu l'épisode 1 de la saison 7 et j'ai adoré! Je sens que cette saison va être pleine de rebondissements! House peut être vraiment Con parfois, quand il lui dit que ça ne marche pas! Mais bon c'est House :) Thirteen va me manquer... J'attends le deuxième épisodes avec impatience! Et vous qu'avez-vous pensez de l'épisode?**_

**_Bon, je vous avais dit que le chapitre qui arrive serait plus long, vous n'allez pas être déçus de la taille :) Le contenu? J'espère qu'il vous plaira!_**

**_Bonne lecture,_**

**_xxx_**

* * *

Cuddy regarda l'heure sur l'horloge de son bureau : 17h45. LA journée avait été plutôt calme. Elle avait été surprise d'apprendre que House ne portait pas plainte contre madame Bold. Elle aurait pensé qu'il allait chercher à l'enfoncer encore plus, House n'était pas du genre compatissant, et il ne pardonnait pas facilement, surtout quand on touchait à sa précieuse moto... Elle n'avait jamais compris ce que son employé trouvait de si génial dans cet engin de malheur.

Toujours plongée dans ses pensées, le docteur Lisa Cuddy commença à ranger ses affaires pour rentrer chez elle et s'occuper de son petit ange. Rachel était vraiment le plus beau cadeau que Dieu pouvait lui faire, enfin Yahvé. Elle ne croyait plus pouvoir réaliser son voeu de devenir mère. Elle avait perdu tout espoir, son rève anéanti lorsque Joy lui avait été refusée. Et puis il y avait eu cet enfant retrouvée dans un squat, Rachel, elle n'arrivait pas a y croire, c'était irréaliste pour elle. Ses pensées dévièrent sur House, depuis qu'il avait deviné, - elle avait été surprise mais aussi flattée de l'attention que House devait lui porter pour savoir toutes ces choses sur elle, elle était aussi admiratrice de son don d'observation, réussissant à voir le plus infime changement de comportement chez elle - qu'elle désirait avoir un enfant, il était resté auprès d'elle. Il lui avait fait ses injections, profitant de cette proximité avec elle, il donnait son avis sur les donnateurs potentiels, bien qu'ils soient toujours négatifs. Elle avait hésité à lui demander d'être le donneur lorsqu'il lui avait dit de choisir quelqu'un qui lui plaisait, se défilant au dernier moment, par peur du rejet de House. C'est aussi lui qui s'est présenté à sa porte lorsqu'elle avait perdu Joy. Il avait essayer de la réconforter, maladroitement et à la façon Housienne, lui disant qu'elle ne devait pas abandonner son rêve, qu'elle devait trouver une solution. Et c'est à ce moment que tout avait été chamboulé dans leur relation :

_- Vous n'êtes qu'un enfoiré! Quand j'étais sur le point d'avoir un bébé, vous me dites que je ferais une mère atroce, et maintenant que je le perd vous osez me parler de la superbe mère que j'aurais pu être! Pourquoi ce besoin constant de tout dénigrer?_

_- ... Je sais pas..._

Il s'était alors penché vers elle, leurs lèvres se rapprochant pour finir par un baiser. Après ça, elle avait tenté de l'approcher et il l'avait déçue, une fois de plus.

Au moment de sortir de son bureau, elle se demanda si elle devait aller voir House. Elle décida qu'il valait mieux le laissé ruminer tout seul, ne supportant pas l'idée de voir à quel point elle l'avait blessé, dans son regard. Elle se mit donc en route pour rentrer chez elle.

Seul, dans sa chambre, House ruminait. Il en voulait toujours à Cuddy, mai il s'en voulait beaucoup également, bien qu'il ne l'admettrais jamais. Il comprenait qu'elle ai pu croire qu'il était en partie responsable de l'accident, en vingt ans il lui avait plus montré son côté irresponsable, immature et dangereux pour sa santé plutôt que son côté mature et respectueux envers la vie d'autrui. Il pouvait comprendre qu'elle ne le croyait pas, cependant il pensait qu'elle savait qu'il ne blesserait pas quelqu'un physiquement ou qu'il mettrait une personne en danger si ce n'est pas pour la soigner.

Toujours dans ses pensées, il s'endormit, non sans avoir mangé son plateau repas de l'hôpital.

Wilson de son côté, croyait House. Il savait que s'il ne rencontrait ses patients qu'en cas extrême c'était parce qu'une fois qu'il leur avait parlé, ils devenaient "réels" pour lui, il les repsectait alors plus, ils n'étaient plus des inconnus. James savait tout aussi bien que House voulait découvrir de nouvelles énigmes, ses challenges, pour pouvoir sauver des vies, là où un médecin n'aurait rien fait pour réussir à sauver le patient, persuadé qu'il allait mourir, lui il faisait des recherches profondes et rrivait, dans la plupart des cas à sauver ses patients. L'oncologue était persua dé que si House n'avait pas son travail, n'avait pas Cuddy et lui, il ne serait plus de ce monde, il aurait sûrment mis fin à ses jours après la perte de sa jambe et sa rupture avec Stacy.

Se couchant, il pensa à la conversation qu'il aurait avec son meilleur ami le lendemain.

Dernier dinner diététique de l'hôpital, pensa House en mangeant son repas de midi. Il rentrait aujourd'hui, après une semaine d'hospitalisation, pour une semaine de convalescence chez lui. Il allait profité de ses journées devant "General Hospital" et 'The L World" ou encore assis devant son piano, un verre de bourbon toujours à ses côtés ainsi que ses précieuses gellules. Il n'avait plus revu Cuddy depuis leur dispute, elle toujours affairées à faire fonctionner son hôpital et lui, il faisait toujours semblant de dormir quand elle arrivait, ne voulant pas l'affronter tout de suite. Il savait que c'était totalement infantile, et qu'un jour ou l'autre il allait bien falloir qu'il lui adresse la parole. Mais bon, il avait peur, oui, lui, le grand diagnosticien, avait peur de voir qu'il avait une fois encore blessé cette femme, qu'elle lui en voulait ou encore pire qu'elle soit déçue. Wilson l'avait bien entendu sermonné sur son comportement quand il avait appris ce qu'il s'était passé après son départ. Il avait reproché à House, de repousser une fois de plus une des rares personnes qui s'attachaient à lui. Cependant, Wilson lui avait dit que Cuddy se sentait mal pour ses paroles, qu'elle regrettait. House l'avait cru, et il n'en voulait pas à Cuddy, mais il avait ce besoin de se protéger. Cuddy était l'unique personne assez folle pour tenter de l'approcher malgré le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Elle était la seule personne capable de faire tomber ses barrières de protections. Et il ne tenait absolument pas à ce qu'elle brise ce mur d'enceinte qu'il s'était forgé depuis l'adolescence, qu'elle découvre l'homme détruit par sa souffrance et ses souvenirs, l'homme misérable qu'il était. Ses souvenirs étant tous plus douloureux les uns que les autres, ils concernaient surtout son père, mais aussi Stacy et depuis peu Amber et Kutner, quil n'avait pas pu sauver. Il avait essayé de se convaincre que Kutner avait été assassiné, ça aurait été plus facile pour lui, il n'aurait pas eu à se sentir coupable, coupable de n'avoir rien vu, coupable de n'avoir rien fait pour empêcher ce suicide, coupable d'avoir été trop égocentrique à cette période, ne pensant qu'à lui et ses problèmes mineurs comparés à Kutner. Mais toutes ces pensées, il les gardait enfui à l'intérieur de son coeur, coeur de pierre, comme dirait les autres, et bien non! Un coeur brisé par les années, qui s'est forgé une armure, pour ne plus avoir à souffir. Il laissait ses pensées le ronger de l'intérieur, ne voulant pas de la pitié des autres, ne souhaitant pas que les gens autour de lui se rendent compte qu'il éprouve des sentiments, qu'il pouvait être vulnérable. "Les hommes ne pleurent pas!", "Les hommes n montrent pas leurs sentiments, leurs faiblesses!" ne cessait de lui répéter son père lorsqu'il était enfant. Un souvenir lui revint en mémoire. Il avait sept ans à l'époque, il jouait dehors, seul comme toujours, au soccer. Ils avainet encore dû déménager, à cause du métier de son père. Ils vivaient dans le Michigan, là où il était allé faire ses études, ses parents y vivaient désormais. Ce jour-là, il faisait froid, pluvieux et brumeux, mais le jeune House qu'il était avait voulu jouer dehors, avant que la tempête n'arrive et ne voulant pas être aux côtés de son père trop longtemps. Il avait shooté, trop fort, et avait brisé la vitre du garage. IL se rappelera toute sa vie l'expression de son père, si les regards avaient pu tuer, il serait mort ce jour-là. La haine, bien sûr, était peinte sur le visage du colonnel John House, mais ce qui a surtout marqué Grégory House ce jour-là, fut la honte qu'il avait pu lire sur le visage de son père. Il avait honte d'avoir un fils comme ça. Il avait ramassé des coups en ce jour de novembre et son père l'avait obligé à dormir dehors, malgré la tempête qui faisait rage. Le père House avait hurlé :

" Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter un fils pareil?" House l'avait supplié: " Je suis désolé papa! Je ne recommencerai plus promis! Je t'en supplie ne me fait pas dormir dehors!" Greg House était en larme devant son père et la seule chose que celui-ci lui ai dit c'est qu'un homme, un vrai, ne s'excusait jamais, mais surtout, il ne suppliait jamais! House avait regardé sa mère, mais ne lui avait rien demandé, par crainte que son père ne s'en prenne à elle. Blythe House n'avait rien dit, rien fait pour retenir son mari, elle avait juste pleuré devant le regard horrifié de son bébé.

Cuddy était décidée, elle irait voir House et le ramènerait chez lui à la place de Wilson, qui avait eu une urgence. C'est donc d'un pas sûr qu'elle se dirigea vers la chambre du diagnosticien. Elle marqua tout de même un temps d'arrêt face à la posture de son employé. House était couché sur le côté dans son lit, les jambes recroquevillé sous lui, la tête entre les mains, comme pour se protéger des coups de quelqu'un. Il tremblait légèrement. Tellement plongé dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas que quelqu'un s'était introduit dans sa chambre. Cuddy se demandait ce qui pouvait mettre cet homme si détaché de tout, si je m'en foutiste, dans cet état. Voir House, si sûr de lui, perspicace, intelligent, qui donnait l'impression d'être si fort, et qui en ce moment avait l'air apeuré et perdu la choquait plus qu'elle ne voulait l'avouer. De quoi le néphrolodue pourrait avoir peur? Lui qui ne craignait même pas la mort! Elle était vraiment perturbée.

Cessant ses tergiversions, elle fit remarquer sa présence en toussotant. House releva la tête brusquement, supris. Il se leva et se mis dos à Cuddy le plus rapidement possible, ne voulant pas qu'elle voit ses larmes perler aux coins des yeux, n'acceptant pas tout simplement qu'elle le voit dans cet état de faiblesse...

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez? chuchota-t-il.

- Euh... Je, je voulais vous voir et vous proposer de vous ramener chez vous, bégaya la doyenne.

- Wilson s'en occupe ne vous en faites pas, répondit-il s'affairant à terminer de faire son sac que Wilson lui avait apporté début de semaine.

- Le docteur Wilson a une urgence!

- Laissez-moi devinez, dit-il d'n ton sarcastique, une cancéreuse va encore mourire et Saint Wilson veut se montrer compatissant, il va tellement bien faire que la patiente va le remercier. Il tentait de récupérer la face, voulant montrer qu'il restait House.

Cuddy leva les yeux au ciel, pas dupe du jeu de House.

- Vous êtes bientôt prêt ?

- Oui, m'dame! L'homme laissa passer un blanc avant de rajouter: Vous n'êtes pas obligée, je peux très bien prendre le bus ou appeler un taxi...

- Ca ne me dérange pas, lui sourit-elle.

Cuddy dû faire de ses pieds et de ses mains pour que House accepte de suivre la procédure, traverser le hall d'accueil en chaise roulante, comme tout patient. Durant sa semaine à l'hôpital, House avait fait le moins de déplacements possible, détestant le fauteuil roulant, qui le rabaissait encore plus à sa condition d'infirme. Elle avait fini par arriver à le convaincre, lui faisant du chantage, elle ne lui rendrait pas sa canne et il se retrouverait donc dans l'impossiblité de se déplacer.

Il se sentait épié, humilié sous le regard des infirmières et infirmiers, des médecins et des patients. Dès qu'il arrivèrent à la porte, il se jeta hors de la chaise, ce qui lui arracha une grimace de douleur, il récupéra sa canne et n'attendit pas Cuddy pour se diriger vers la voiture de celle-ci. Elle ne commenta pas le comportement de House, elle savait qu'à cet instant il se sentait rabaisser plus bas que terre. Elle demanda à un infirmier de ramener le siège et elle suivit House. Celui-ci dû faire très attention, sa jambe lui faisait vivre un enfer, comme au moment où on ne savait pas encore ce qu'il avait. Il arriva à la voiture de sa patronne seulement quelques secondes avant elle.

Le trajet en voiture se fit assez silencieusement, House ne sachant pas quoi dire et Cuddy, elle, était toujours trop troublée par ce qu'elle avait vu dans la chambre d'hôpital. Ils arrivèrent à destination au bout d'un quart d'heure, Cuddy arrêta la voiture, et pendant que House en descendait prudemment, elle pris le sac de House et se dirigea vers l'immeuble de House. Il ouvrit la porte et ne pu retenir un soupir de soulagement en retrouvant son chez soi, ses instruments de musique, sa télé, sa chaîne Hi-Fi,... Cuddy eut un léger sourire devant l'air satisfait qu'affichait House, sourire qui s'aggrandit en voyant House s'approcher de son piano et regarder le Baby Grand comme si c'était la huitième merveille du monde.

Oubliant complètement la présence de sa patronne dans son salon, oubliant tout autour de lui, il s'installa à son piano et joua une mélodie de sa composition personnelle. Un air lent, triste, mélancolique qu'il avait écrit un jour où, comme d'habitude, il avait déçu Cuddy. C'était il y a un peu plus de deux mois, juste après la prise d'otage dont Treize, lui et des patients avaient été victime, Cuddy avait envahit son bureau, le sien étant hosr service.

_" - Tout le monde sait que ça mène quelque part. Je crois qu'on est censé s'embrasser là._

_- On la déjà fait. (il avait alors mis sa main sur le sein de Cuddy)_

_- ..._

_- Logiquement l'étape suivante, c'est ça._

_- Vous croyez?_

_- ..._

_- Je me demande bien ce que j'espérais._

_- Vous pouvez les laisser ici? "_

Il avait eu peur, peur de souffrir, peur d'être blessé encore une fois. Sa rupture avec Stacy avait été un passage très dur dans sa vie, le plongeant encore plus dans ses tourments et la drogue, mais sa colère, l'avait aidé à s'en remettre, de plus Stacy et lui n'étaient plus aussi proches qu'avant. Mais si il venait à perdre Cuddy, il ne s'en sortirait pas, c'était sûr et certain, il se laisserait couler. Cependant, il avait eu peur pour elle aussi, il se connaissait, il se rappelait toutes les choses qu'il lui avait fait subir, et il savait pertinemment qu'il la ferait souffrir, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et House était persuadé que cette femme méritait mieux, bien mieux qu'un boiteux misanthrope et asocial qui avait pour meilleur défense l'attaque, et qui repoussait toute personne tentant d'entrer dans son espace vital, de l'approcher, de le comprendre, le faire changer...

Il jouait la mélodie, accélérant le tempo sur la fin, donnant un air dramatique à la musique, la fin dramatique de son histoire avec Cuddy.

Elle écoutait attentivement, appréciant ce moment. Elle comprit que le meilleur moyent de comprendre House, c'était de l'écouter jouer de la musique, il s'exprimait à travers ça. Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux, cette mélancolie, cette tristesse la touchait en plein coeur. Elle retenait ses larmes depuis le début, mais elle ne pu les retenir plus longtemps quand la musique s'intensifia... Ses larmes roulaient sur ses yeux fermés. Tellement concentrée sur ses sentiments qui lui retournaient l'estomac, elle ne rouvrit pas les yeux, et ne se rendit même pas compte que House avait arrêté de jouer et l'observait scrupuleusement chaque trait du visage fin de Cuddy.

Il s'était rappelé de la présence de la jeune femme dans à ses côtés à la fin de son morceau, il avait relevé la tête et remarqué ses larmes. Ca lui crevait le coeur de la voir comme ça, l'air si fragile. Il se leva doucement, sans un bruit, et tout en continuant son analyse des moindres expressions de sa patronne, se dirigea vers elle. Il essuya ses larmes avec une délicatesse dont personne, pas même lui, ne l'aurait cru capable. Cuddy rouvrit les yeux, les écarquillant sous la surprise de la soudaine proximité en tre House et elle, mais sourtout à cause de la tendresse dont faisait preuve cet homme si irrascible! Elle se serait attendue à une rmarque acerbe et sexiste sur la sensibilité des femmes, le sexe faible, alors que bien au contraire, il se montrait doux, un regard affectueux et un magnifique sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

- C'était magnifique House... souffla-t-elle, toujours comblée par la vague d'émotions qui l'avait assaillie.

- Euh... mer..ci, répondit-il, peu habitué aux compliments, il détestait ça d'ailleurs.

Après un silence gêné, Cuddy préféra partir, trop mal à l'aise par rapport au comportement de son employé depuis qu'elle était aller le chercher dans sa chambre. Elle lui souhaita un prompt rétablissement et lui ordonna de se reposer durant la semaine.

- Et s'il vous plaît, n'abusez pas de l'alcool et des médicaments, dit-elle très bas, craigant la réaction du diagnosticien.

- T'en fais pas maman, je suis un grand garçon mainenant! s'exaspéra-t-il. Tant que j'ai mon piano, ma télé et mon bourbon, j'espère ne pas avoir trop mal, confessa-t-il. Passez une bonne soirée, et merci.

- Dee..rien.

Et elle parti, de plus en plus surprise par l'image que montrait House aujourd'hui. House, lui, soupira, il avait remarqué le trouble chez Cuddy, mais dès qu'il jouait du piano, ça le détendait et il changeait de comportement tout de suite.

La semaine de convalescence de House se passa plutôt bien pour lui. Il se levait tous les jours à 11h voir midi, mangeait son bol de céréales au chocolat devant deux épisodes de "General Hospital". Vers 15h il se mettat à son piano, ou il prenait une guitare, un verre de bourbon et la bouteille à proximité, et il jouait, pendant presque deux heures, évacuant ses émotions, après il suivait les deux épisodes de "The L world". Ses soirées? Il les passait soit devant la télé, Monster Truck, Catch, Films, soit à lire des revues ou des livres de son immense bibliothèques, mais toujours avec du bourbon à portée de main. Malgré tout, il devait avouer que le PPTH lui manquait, surtout ses conversations houleuses avec Cuddy, mais aussi ses dîners offerts par Wilson, le plaisir de torturer des patients et ses larbins,...

Bien sûr, Wilson était passé au bout du deuxième jour, lui disant que Cuddy avait l'air d'aller moins bien depuis que House n'était plus dans l'hôpital, qu'il était vraiment temps qu'il revienne et tout un tas de "gentillesse" du même style. House avait feint l'indifférence, mais dès que son ami fut parti il avait souri, finalement les gens de l'hôpital avait beau dire, il leur manquait...

Bien que cette semaine était agréable, House se réjouissait de faire son grand retour au PPTH le lendemain. La cicatrice avait repris son aspect - horrible- et la douleur était à nouveau au niveau 5 sur l'échelle de la douleur, avec le soutien des opiacés évidemment.

Cuddy de son côté, attendait impatiemment le retour de son irrascible et énervant au possible diagnosticien. Elle n'aurait jamais cru dire ça, mais ses disputes quotidiennes avec lui laissaient un vide en elle, lui manquaient. Cet homme avait beau être ingérable, impoli, arrogant, asocial, cynique et tout un tas d'autres choses, il était aussi incroyable, doté d'un génie exceptionnel, attachant ( une fois qu'on l'avait fréquenté, on ne pouvait se passer de cet humour et cette intelligence qui le définissent!).

Malgré tous les reproches que l'on pouvait lui faire, l'absence de House dans l'hôpital se faisait ressentir d'une manière ou d'une autre, les disputent entre eux était parfois synonymes de divertissements, l'équipe de House ne faisait presque plus rien sans leur patron pour les pousser, l'animation qu'il y avait à la clinique manquait, même si c'était aussi un répis en quelque sorte! il était tout de même temps qu'il soit de retour...

Demain...

_TBC..._

* * *

**Alors? Vos impressions?**

**J'ai mis du temps à le poster parce que je l'ai écrit à la main et qu'il fallait retaper les 11 pages, et parfois j'avais un peu la flemme de taper =)**

**Mais il est enfin là, et le 6 est écris, mais j'attends quelques jours avant de le mettre :)**

**Au faite, j'ai adoré l'épisode deux! L'histoire de la patiente était très touchante. Et j'ai adoré à la fin la dispute (tant attendue dans le cadre professionnel bien sûr) entre Cuddy et House!**

**Demain Je regarde le 3 :)**

**En tout cas j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu ^^**

**Bisous, Bisous,**

**Harmo !**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hello Mes Si Chers Lectrices !_**

**_Me Voici avec un chapitre 6, plus court que le 5° mais qui précède celui que je veux écrire depuis que j'ai commencé cette fanfiction... _**

**_Le chapitre 7 ne viendra pas tout de suite car c'est vraiment un qui me tient à coeur donc j'essaie de le faire du mieux que je peux et ça me prend un certain temps, mais avec les cours et tout et tout, j'ai difficile de trouver ce temps :s_**

**_A part ça, j'ai vu l'épisode 5 et j'ai vraiment aimé ! Mais j'avoue que je trouve que la saison est un peu "molle" pour le moment, j'ai été déçue du manque de réaction des employés de l'hôpital et je trouve dommage de ne plus voir Cuddy courir après House pour qu'il fasse ses consultations, ça manque, vous ne pensez-pas?_**

**_Trève de Bla-Bla je vous laisse lire :)_**

**_

* * *

_**

7h30.

L'homme balança son réveil à travers sa chambre si puissamment que celui-ci se brisa sur le mur. Il grogna mais fit tout de même l'effort de se lever, en douceur. Il jura la mère d'un inconnu lorsqu'il se cogna contre la commode à l'entrée de sa chambre, se dirigea vers la cuisine en boitant et se fit couler un long café noir pour se réveiller.

Il avait décidé que pour son jour de reprise il ferait l'effort d'arriver à l'heure et d'essayer de se montrer "exemplaire" pour remercier implicitement cette femme pour sa présence à ses côtés depuis plus de vingt ans déjà, et qui le soutenait toujours. L'homme goba ses deux cachets matinales après s'être vêti d'un jeans foncé, d'un t-shirt à l'effigie des Beattles et une chemise bleue ciel, _elle vous donne un air gentil_, lui avait-elle dit un jour. Il se dirigea ensuite prudemment vers sa voiture, pensant déjà à quelle moto il pourrait racheter, le plus rapidement possible, enfin, plutôt que Wilson pourrait lui offrir...

Il arriva assez vite à l'hôpital, à 8h15 il passait les portes automatiques du Princeton Plainsboro sous le regard ébahi des infirmières présentes, l'insupportable Docteur House était en avance pour la première fois depuis 10 ans.

- House ! hurla la doyenne désappointée par la présence de son employé préféré.

- Dr Cuddy ! Que puis-je pour vous en ce si beau matin de Mars? Ne pensez-vous pas m'avoir assez usé cette nuit? il voulait faire des efforts, mais il se devait de taquiner Cuddy sur une relation soi-disant existante, les joutes verbales lui ont bien trop manquées!

Lisa Cuddy stoppa sa marche en direction de son bureau, mais ne se retourna pas pour autant, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle reprit son chemin, _il _était enfin de retour. Elle prit un air qu'elle espérait impacible pour se mettre face à House à l'entrée de son bureau. Qu'est-ce que ça lui avait manqué ! Les disputes, le voir comme ça, lui même, cet homme si arrogant et sur de lui, lui réchauffait le coeur, ça la rassurait... Elle avait craint toute la semaine son retour, elle aurait cru le voir arriver en retard, lunettes de soleil sur le nez pour cacher les traces d'une gueule de bois ou encore celles d'une bagarre. _Que du contraire, il a l'air d'aller bien, et c'est bien la première fois depuis 10 ans qu'il arrive en avance sans qu'on ne l'aie bippé pour un cas! _Malgré tout, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour lui, et elle restait perturber par la vision de House dans la chambre d'hôpital la semaine précédente. Cuddy n'en avait bien évidemment parlé à personne, pas même à Wilson, elle se doutait que c'était suffisemment difficile pour House de savoir qu'elle, la vilaine sorcière, comme il aime l'appeler, l'ait vu lui, le grand diagnosticien si dur, dans cet état de faiblesse.

House était persuadé que sa patronne avait souri, lorsqu'elle s'était retournée vers lui, il avait remarqué cete lueur si particulière dans les yeux de Cuddy. Lui aussi était satisfait, ces joutes verbales, ce petit jeu qui s'était crée depuis leur rencontre lui avaient terriblement manqués. La voir s'énerver contre lui, mais avec toujours un petit sourire au coins des lèvres, l'entendre crier son nom à travers tout l'hôpital pour ses consultations barbantes était vraiment jouissif pour lui, cette femme, cette diablesse avait une emprise sur lui, mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire... Il n'était clairement pas prêt à avouer à cette femme, ou même à Wilson qu'il avait des sentiments pour elle, mais il se les étaient avoués, et ça, c'est déjà un grand pas pour lui. Ce baiser avait tout changé, il avait rélisé à quel point elle comptait pour lui, il s'est rendu compte qu'en 20 ans, elle ne l'avait jamais abandonné, quand il était mal, qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un, malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, c'était elle la personne qui était au près de lui... Elle lui avait même offert un poste lorsque tous les hôpitaux l'avaient virés ou refusaient de le voir entrer dans leur hôpital par peur des représailles financières!

- House! Vous m'écoutez? demanda l'administratrice, exaspérée de voir son diagnosticien préféré totalement à l'ouest.

- Euh... désolé, vous disiez? demanda-t-il, essayant de se montrer le plus poli possible, manière discrète de la remercier.

- Vous allez bien? Depuis quand vous vous excusez et surtout, depuis quand arrivez-vous à l'heure sans que vous n'ayez de patient ?

- Rho ça va! Quand je me montre insultant envers vous, vous vous énervez et quand je me montre un minimum responsable vous me le reprochez presque! Reprenons, qu'est-ce que vous me vouliez? Mes larbins m'attendent certainement!

- Je voulmais vous dire que vous n'aviez aucun cas pour le moment, mais que votre équipe s'est très bien occupée du seul cas que votre département aie eu. Et vous souhaiter un bon retour parmi nous...

- Merci! Mais maintenant je dois y aller, je vous dis donc au revoir à vous mais aussi à vos jumelles! Fallait pas trop en attendre de lui non plus, il voulait bien faire des efforts, mais House face à Cuddy, il devait au moins y avoir une allusion graveleuse.

Il allait entrer dans l'ascenseur lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un crier après lui. Il se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec un couple et un jeune garçon qui devait avoir 12ans maintenant...

- Adam? s'exclama House.

Le jeune autiste réussit à fixer son regard dans celui de House assez facilement, il avait fait des progrès.

- Adam voulait voir le docteur House, dit-il simplement, sans émotion dans la voix, comme s'il récitait une phrase.

- Notre fils est malade depuis deux jours, on pensait l'emmenez chez un médecin traitant, mais il a fait une crise et nous a bien fait comprendre que c'est vous qu'il voulait. Ca ne vous dérange pas d'user un peu de votre temps pour savoir quel traitement il doit avoir?

- Bien sûr que non, répondit House, venez on va aller dans une salle d'examen, puis se retournant vers Adam, suis-moi!

Cuddy, qui avait entendu un homme crier après le docteur House, était sortie de son bureau pour voir ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer. Elle cru que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites sous la surprise... House parlait avec des patients et il souriait, _il souriait!_ La directrice n'était pas la seule à être sidérée, toutes les infirmières étaient scotchées de voir l'insupportable House se diriger vers les consultations de son plein gré avec un patient en plus!

Il avait été vraiment content de voir Adam. Seul Wilson savait à quel point cet ancien patient l'avait troublé. Le jeune autiste n'avait que dix ans quand House l'avait soigné, mais il avait atteint House assez profondément. Le médecin se reconnaissait un peu dans cet enfant, il l'enviait même, ce côté différent mais qui pouvait rester dans son monde et enfermé dans une carapace que personne ne pouvait briser. Il avait gardé la PSP du garçon quand celui-ci la lui avait donnée. Bien sûr devoir l'examiner l'ennuyait, mais il avait envie de donner un jour de répit à sa patronne avant de refaire de sa vie un véritable enfer...

Lisa avait fini par reconnaître l'enfant, cependant elle n'aurait jamais imaginer que House puisse se montrer aimable envers un de ses anciens patients, et surtout que ceux-ci puissent avoir envie de le revoir. Son oncologue lui avait dit que House avait été marqué par cet enfant, et avait essayer de la convaincre que House se reconnaissait dans cet autiste, elle ne se serait pourtant jamais douter que ce que Wilson lui disait pouvait être vrai.

Elle attendit au comptoir de la clinique que House sorte de la salle 1 pour voir comment il serait. Elle ne dû pas attendre longtemps, quand House sortit, suivi d'Adam et de ses parents, il n'avait pas l'air exaspéré par l'idiotie des parents qui s'inquiètent trop pour le progéniture comme il le disait souvent, et les parents avaient l'air content du médecin, ce qui l'a fit sourire. Elle n'arriva pas à en croire ses yeux lorsqu'elle vit son employé serré la main des parents et répondre à la très brève étreinte du jeune adolescent. La famille quitta l'hôpital et House se tourna vers sa patronne, qu'il avait repérée en sortant de la salle... Après une remarque sur le décolleté trop plongeant de Cuddy il quitta la clinique et se rendit dans son bureau.

Adam n'avait rien de bien grave, une petite gêne intestinale et un léger rhume. Greg House avait parlé avec les parents du jeune autiste concernant l'évolution de celui-ci. Il savait que Wilson avait essayer de convaincre Cuddy que House avait une forme d'autisme, c'était faux, mais House avait quand même des certains comportements autiste. Comme pour l'histoire de sa moquette, son environnement était chamboulé et il ne supportait pas ça.

- Bien l'bonjour esclaves! dit-il haut et fort en pénétrant dans son bureau.

- On n'a pas de cas, vous pouvez aller jouer avec votre console ou dormir, non, j'ai encore mieux, faire vos consultations pour une fois... ironisa Foreman.

- Mon dieu Blanche neige, vous avez manger un clown ou le sexe avec thirteen vous rend drôle?

Taub sourit, Thirteen s'exaspéra et Foreman leva les yeux au ciel. Mais tout trois étaient surpris de voir leur patron à l'heure et de plus ou moins bonne humeur. Ils n'avaient pas pour habitude de le voir débarquer le matin sans l'avoir bipper ou alors il était d'humeur exécrable parce qu'il avait trop mal à la jambe pour dormir ou une affreuse gueule de bois. Les jeunes médecins ne dîrent quand même rien, les foudres du patron pouvaient s'abattre sur n'importe qui. House les envoya dans différents services mais ils avaient l'ordre de rester disponible au cas ou il y aurait un cas intéressant. Taub alla aux urgences pour aider Cameron, Thirteen décida de se rendre en pédiatrie pour se rendre un peu utile et Foreman, lui, se dirigea vers le service de neurologie.

House étant House, il détestait toutes sortes de démonstrations affectives et toutes traces d'émotions trop forte lui donnaient de l'urticaire. Il n'aimait pas non plus remercier les gens, se plaisant dans le rôle du salopard égocentrique qu'il avait, c'était un des meilleurs moyens de tenir les gens à distance. Il ne voulait donc pas remercier Cuddy ouvertement pour ce qu'elle avait encore fait pour lui, décidant de lui dire merci implicitement. Le grand Grégory House surprit donc le personnel hospitalier en se rendant à la clinique pour y faire ses consultations, sans être suivi de sa patronne qui le forçait à y aller !

L'infirmière Brenda était en pleine hallucination, voilà ce à quoi elle pensait face au spectacle qu'elle avait devant les yeux depuis une demi-heure. Elle n'arrivait pas à se remettre de l'entrée fracassante du plus détestable des médecins - "Le grand docteur House est là, il est 9 heure vous pouvez allez le raconter à la vilaine sorcière!". Depuis, elle le voyait_ faire _ses consultations, avec de vrais patients et non avec une sucette et une console de jeux vidéos. Elle avait décidé de ne pas prévenir sa patronne, celle-ci commençant ses consultations à dix heure, elle découvrirait rapidement son pire employé faire son métier.

Il regarda l'heure sur son ordinateur, 11h30, plus qu'une demi-heure et il pourrait aller voler le repas de son meilleur ami! Il était complètement vidé et avait un mal de jambe effroyable. Sa journée l'avait fatigué au plus haut point. Il avait avait fait 2 heures de consult', il lui en restait deux à faire cette après-midi, mais il avait adoré voir la tête de Cuddy quand elle avait remarqué sa présence _volontaire_ à la clinique. Il s'était montré "gentil" et avait fait preuve d'un minimum de compassion face aux patients, de manière à ne pas récolter les foudres de sa patronne parce qu'il y avait des paintes contre lui. Il s'étonnait que Wilson ne soit pas encore venu l'interroger sur son comportement, il était clair qu'il devait être au courant, Brenda étant une vraie commère et surtout très attirée par l'oncologue.

Le bruit familier des talons de sa chef le sorti de ses pensées. Il sourit légèrement quand il réalisa quel point ce son lui avait manqué. Le médecin la vit arriver, son déhanché prononcé, l'air autoritaire qu'elle n'avait qu'au travail, il la connaissait assez pour dire qu'elle était bien plus sensible qu'elle ne le laissait transparaître.

- House! Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez? questionna-t-elle de but en blanc en rentrant dans le bureau.

- Bien que mon intelligence surpasse celle de la norme Cuddy, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez...

- Vous arrivez à l'heure, vous faites vos consultations et apparemment vous montrez aimable puisqu'aucune plainte n'est arrivé jusque sur mon bureau...

- Ecoutez Cuddy, c'était une façon de vous re... il stoppa net de parler, il venait de se lever et de découvrir à l'entrée de son bureau, Blythe House, sa mère...

- HOUSE! appela Cuddy pour la cinquième fois depuis qu'il avait cessé de parler.

Il ne l'écouta pas, passa à côté d'elle sans lui porter la moindre attention, au même moment où sa mère entrait.

- Maman? s'exclama-t-il sous le choc.

- Mon chéri! s'écria madame House au bord des larmes.

- Que..que fais-tu ici?

- Ton père avait une réunion des anciens combattants de la Navy à New-York, alors on s'est dit qu'on devait passer voir notre fils.

- _Il_ est ici aussi ? lacha-t-il d'un ton glaçant.

Cuddy avait été surprise de voir une étincelle de bonheur dans les yeux de son employé lorsqu'il avait vu sa mère, ça lui avait fait plaisir de voir qu'il n'était pas qu'un glaçon, mais le changement brutal de comportement de House à l'évocation de son père l'avait encore plus surprise. Il s'était détaché des bras de sa mère, avait reculé d'un pas et finit par se retourner complètement pour aller se positionner face à la baie vitrée, s'appuyant sur le meuble où se trouvait le livre dans lequel il avait caché un tube de vicodin. Elle avait immédiatement remarqué que la claudication de son employé était bien plus prononcée, comme si la nouvelle que son père soit présent l'avait directement blessé à la jambe.

- Oui...souffla Blythe House, qui avait, elle aussi, remarqué le changement d'attitude de son fils.

* * *

**VOILA! **

**Vraiment désolée du retard, mais il m'a fallu un temps fou pour taper le texte, je lis, j'écris et fait plein de choses et donc je ne tape pas beaucoup...**

**Mais bon le chapitre est là, et le suivant est presque fini, il ne me restera plus qu'à le taper, le plus vite possible :)**

**Je suis impatiente car je vais enfin voir l'épisode 6 de la saison 7, ça fait deux semaines que je l'attend :p**

**A la prochaine, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez :)**

**XXX**

**Harmo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Salut Tout le Monde!**

**Voilà le chapitre 7, j'espère qu'il est bien écrit car c'est un chapitre que je veux écrire depuis que j'ai commencé ma fan fiction...**

**L'autre jour j'écoutais _"I'll be there for you"_ de la série F.R.I.E.N.D.S et je trouve que les paroles vont bien pour Cuddy et House :) Et particulièrement pour certains passage de ce chapitre, donc je vous conseille de l'écouter!**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Il avait mal, sans se soucier des deux femmes présentent dans la pièce -sûrement les deux plus importantes de sa vie - il goba deux vicodins, ses mains tremblaient visiblement sous l'appréhension de revoir son père et sous la rage qu'il ressentait à son encontre. Il resta doncdos à Cuddy et sa mère, le temps de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Il n'avait pas su se préparer à un face-à-face et ça ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout, d'habitude il était au courant de sa venue, il jouait le scénarion qu'il s'était imaginé et il savait garder un certain contrôle face à son père, mais là, il n'était nullement prêt.

- Greg, chéri, je sais qu'on ne t'a pas prévenu de notre arrivée, on ne te dérange pas au moins?

- Maman, tu sais très bien que ça me fait toujours plaisir de _te_ voir , répondit-il.

Il se retourna, et Cuddy vit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir dans le regard de House, une certaine terreur, il avait l'air réellement éffrayer, elle y décela aussi une colère noir, ce que madame Cuddy remarque aussi. Elle baissa la tête, sa culpabilité l'assaillit, elle s'en voudra toute sa vie de ne jamais s'être interposée entre son fils et son mari.

C'est à cet instant que John House décida de pousser la porte du bureau, provoquant une réaction violente chez son fils... A la vue de son père, House avait reculé rapidement, se rapprochant de Cuddy au point que leurs bras se frôlent.

Elle ne s'éloigna pas de lui, surprise de la réaction de son diagnosticien. Lisa sentait qu'il était tendu à travers leurs vêtements. Ce qui lui fit se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer entre le père de House et celui-ci pour que House soit complètement différent en sa présence.

Le colonnel voulu s'avancer vers son fils pour lui dire bonjour.

- Bonjour Fils, dit-il en tendant la main, la baissant au bout de plusieurs secondes, son fils n'ayant esquissé aucun mouvement et n'ayant même pas daigné répondre. Madame, dit-il en se tournant vers Cuddy.

- Maman, je te présente le docteur Lisa Cuddy, dircetrice de l'hôpital et doyenne de la faculté. Docteur Cuddy, voici mes parents, Blythe et John House...

- _Colonnel _John House ! précisa le père de House, fusillant son fils du regard. Mon fils, le fils d'un membre de la Navy travaille sous les ordres d'une femme, et juive apparemment ! Tout ce que je t'ai appris sur le comportement d'un homme, d'un vrai n'a donc servi à rien! Tu es incapable d'assumer ta virilité!

- La ferme! s'exclama House, énervé. Il ne supportait qu'on manque de respect à cette femme, surtout pas un homme comme son père!

- Parle autrement à ton père! s'insurgea John House.

- Ecoutez monsieur House, se lança timidement Cuddy, voulant calmer le jeu...

- C'est _colonnel_ House ! la coupa-t-il.

- Tu n'es pas sur un chantier naval, tu es dans un hôpital, l'hôpital du docteur Cuddy de plus! ajouta House, ne supportant pas que cet homme puisse s'en prendre à Cuddy.

- Grégory John House ! Je t'interdit de me parler sur ce ton! Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, je suis colonnel et je me fiche qu'une femme, directrice d'un hôpital ou d'une autre entreprise qui fait le travail d'un homme me dise le contraire ! Je ne peux pas comprendre que mon propre fils soit sous les ordres d'une femme ! Leur place est à la maison ou dans une entreprise, mais surtout pas à un poste de direction, la place d'un homme ! Seuls les enfants doivent obéir aux femmes et encore elles ne sont pas toujours assez sévères, cracha-t-il, jetant un regard à sa femme.

- Comment oses-tu ! cria House, ne pouvant contenir plus longtemps la colère qui l'envahissait depuis tant d'années face à son père. Tu ne l'as connaît pas! Personne n'est mieux qualifier que Lisa Cuddy pour diriger cet hôpital, tous les hommes ici la respectent, moi le premier! Oui elle est juive, et ça ne pose aucun problème! Beaucoup de juifs travaillent au sein de cet hôpital, dois-je te rappeler que mon meilleur ami, James Wilson, est juif lui aussi ? Et s'il te plaît arrête ta misogynie ! Persque plus aucune femme ne reste inactive professionnellement parlant !

" Je précise que tu ne serais même pas capable de faire le tiers de ce qu'elle fait ! Elle arrive à diriger un hôpital et une université, quand elle rentre chez elle, après de nombreuses heures supplémentaires, elle doit s'occuper seule d'une petite fille six mois. Elle prend soin d'elle et je t'assure qu'elle reste belle tout le temps, elle n'arrive jamais en retard et je ne l'ai jamais vue montrer sa fatigue, elle trouve le temps de faire du sport mais plus que tout elle doit _me_ gérer, et je peux te jurer qu'elle l'a toujours fait mieux que toi! s'époumona-t-il."

Les trois autres restèrent figés de stupéfaction face au monologue du diagnosticien.

Cuddy n'en revenait pas que cet homme si désagréable à ses heures perdues puisse prendre sa défense si véhément face à son père. Elle n'aurait jamais cru voir House la défendre comme ça, devant elle de plus, et dire des choses qui, il faut l'avouer, lui avaient énormément plu, elle était flattée par ses paroles. Elle était très surprise aussi par cette rage qui émanait de House quand il parlait et qui émane toujours maintenant.

Blythe House, elle, ne réalisait pas encore la rébéllion de son fils, elle se doutait que Greg en voulait à son père pour ce qu'il s'était passé durant son enfance, mais pas à ce point là ! Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que son fils tienne tant à cette Lisa Cuddy, non plus... Elle était persuadée qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour sa patronne, après tout elle était sa mère, elle le connaissait, et elle savait que son fils ne s'ouvrait à personne et se fichait de beaucoup de chose mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas avec cette femme...

John House restait stupéfait quelques secondes par l'accès de fureur de son fils, quand il se rendit compte que celui-ci lui avait répondu, à lui, le grand pilote de la marine qu'il était, comment osait-il ? Il fit un pas menaçant vers son fils. House eu, tout de suite, un mouvement de recul, entraînant Cuddy derrière lui dans un geste de défense, puis ne voulant pas montrer la peur qui le tenaillait à son père, il s'avança d'un pas et dit, légèrement tremblant mais la voix dure et dénué de sentiments autre que la haine et la colère ;

- Quoi? Tu veux me frapper? Vaz-y, j'ai l'habitude!

Cuddy se figea, commençant à comprendre la réaction de House, quand elle avait vu le père de son employé se diriger vers lui, il l'avait d'ailleurs effrayée, elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à ce que House recule, la "protégeant" avec son bras, la poussant même derrière lui, comme pour empêcher son père de l'approcher. Elle se rapprocha de lui, plaça sa main sur le bras de l'homme pour lui montrer son support, elle réalisa par la même occasion qu'il tremblait.

- Docteur Cuddy, puis-je vous demander de quitter mon bureau?

- Hou...

- Non Cuddy ! S'il vous plaît... Il se retourna et la fixa droit dans les yeux, ce qui lui permit de remarquer que House était au bord des larmes. Elle oréféra donc l'écouter et sortir du bureau non sans rester appuyée contre le comptoir des infirmières de manières à surveiller la scène qu'il se passait dans le local du diagnosticien, pour être sûr que ça ne dégénère pas.

Dans le bureau la tension était encore montée d'un cran, elle en était palpable, ne voulnt plus rester dans cette pièce avec ses parents, House regard sa mère, anéantie par cette conversation, et lui dit désolé :

- Je suis vraiment navré maman, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail à rattraper suite à mon absence, non rien de grave ne t'inquiètes pas. Je dois y aller, j'essaierai de t'appeler dans la semaine.

- Mais, mon chéri...

- Ne t'en fais pas maman. Au revoir, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie sans un regard pour John House; il aurait craqué c'est sûr. Il s'appuyait encore plus sur sa jambe gauche, une douleur insoutenable lui tenaillant la cuisse droite.

Il eut un petit sourire en repérant Cuddy qui le surveillait depuis le hall, elle avait l'air sincèrement inquiète pour lui. Cette femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en faire pour lui. Elle lui rendit son sourire, mais il n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

- Ne vous faisez pas de soucis pour moi Cuddy, soufla-t-il.

- Comment pouvez-vous me dire ça ? J'ai cru que vous alliez en venir aux mains avec votre propre père ! Je ne vous ai jamais vu dans cet état là !

- Ecoutez Cuddy, j'ai mes raisons, mais ne vous en faites pas, j'ai vécu bien pire, c'est juste que je n'étais pas du tout préparé à le voir, dit-il tout bas ne souhaitant pas que des infirmières l'entendent se confier à sa patronne. Mais pas de panique docteur Cuddy de mon coeur, voir votre grand Canyon m'a ragaillardi en une seconde ! rajouta-t-il plus fort. Il lui sourit grandement, avant de se diriger vers le bureau de son meilleur ami, il avait un besoin de le déranger très urgent. Il ne vit pas Cuddy sourire, contente de retrouver un peu l'humour si particulier qui définit cet homme cynique!

- House ! Je suis en consultation avec une patiente, s'exclama Wilsonlorsque son ami fit une entrée fracassante dans son bureau.

- J'ai des yeux ! Pas besoin de préciser que tu as une patiente, je le vois... Alors, s'adressa-t-il à cette même patiente, combien de temps? 3 mois? 6 mois? Pas plus d'un an en tout cas au vu de la jambe tremblante du docteur Wilson et sa tête du "Je suis désolé, mais ne vous en faites pas on peut gérer la douleur! "

La patiente fondit en larme et Wilson se précipita à ses côtés pour la réconforter, non sans jeter un regard noir à House. C'est en le regardant qu'il remarqua que quelque chose clochait chez son ami. Il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien, et surtout, House détestait annoncer aux patients qu'ils allaient mourir! Ils ne les rencontraient déjà qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité, il annonçait toujours fièrement ses diagnostiques aux patients, mais qu'en ils sont condamnés il se sent toujours mal, et s'en veut toujours de ne pas avoir su sauver le patient... Il détestait annoncer aux patients qu'ils allaient mourir car les larmes l'effrayaient...Décidément quelque chose n'allait pas avec House aujourd'hui... Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps car House claqua la porte de son bureau, suffisamment fort pour faire trembler les murs...

Le diagnosticien monta sur le toit dans le but de se vider la tête de tout les souvenirs de son père et lui ; les nuits seul dans le jardin, les baffes et les coups, les humiliations et tout autres mauvais souvenirs ! Il était en colère comme jamais il ne l'avait été, même la trahision de Stacy pour sa jambe ne l'avait pas mis dans un état comme ça. Lui qui voulait offrir une journée de repos à Cuddy pour son retour, il avait fallu que l'homme qu'il détestait le plus au monde se montre à l'hôpital, House était persuadé que Cuddy était en train de se faire des cheveux blancs à son sujet et ça le mettait encore plus en rogne contre son père... Lisa Cuddy, cette femme était vraiment exceptionnelle, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux, elle ne pouvait arrêter de s'inquiéter pour lui, son attitude de tout à l'heure le prouve bien. Il n'avait pas eu la moindre intention de se révolter ainsi contre son père, il voulait trouver une excuse et partir, mais lorsque John House s'était attaqué à cette femme si formidable à ses yeux - même s'il ne lui dirait jamais - l'insupportait plus qu'autre chose ! Que cet homme, son père, s'en prenne à la femme pour qui il éprouvait des sentiments, la personne la plus stable dans sa vie, qui ne l'avait jamais laché en plus de vingt ans, celle qui le supportait et savait comment le gérer, l'avait mis hors de lui. Il n'avait jamais rien osé dire ou faire à son père lorsque celui-ci s'en prenait à lui, mais il n'accepterait jamais que quelqu'un s'attaque à Lisa Cuddy, encore moins John House!

Il resta là, apuyé sur le muret, regardant la ville du New Jersey à ses pieds, exactement au même endroit où il avait parlé à Stacy il y a de cela quatre ans et quelques... Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas le temps passé, le ventre noué lui avait coupé tout appétit, jusqu'à ce que la lune remplace le soleil et les éclairages la lumière du jour, cependant, il s'en moqua et se laissa glisser contre le muret.

De son côté, Cuddy n'avait pas jugé nécessaire d'obliger House à faire ses consultations, d'une part parce qu'il ne devait pas aller aussi bien qu'il le disait et d'autre part parce que dans cet état d'esprit là, il causerait plus de dommages qu'autre chose au près des patients et récolteraient bien trop de plaintes. De toute façon elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis ce matin, persuadée qu'il s'était enfermé dans son bureau ou dans la chambre du comateux avec sa DS pour se calmer et pour se cacher d'elle, elle tomba donc des nues lorsque Chase, Cameron, Foreman, Thirteen et Taub entrèrent en trombe dans son bureau.

- Je me demande d'ou vous tenez cette maudite habitude, s'exaspéra-t-elle. Bon, qu'est-ce que House à bien pu faire pour que son ancienne et sa nouvelle équipe débarque dans mon bureau _sans frapper_ ?

- Ben... A vrai dire c'est pas à cause d'une chose qu'il a faite que nous sommes là, commença Chase.

- Mais plutôt parce qu'il a disparu! continua Cameron, l'inquiétude se faisant pressentir dans sa voix.

- Enfin, plus exactement, on ne l'a pas revu depuis ce matin, et il sera bientôt dix-huit heures, il n'est même pas descendu à la cantine pour manger, Wilson est venu dans le bureau vers midi et demi pour lui parler mais il ne l'a pas trouver. Alors on est venu voir si vous saviez où il a bien pu passé? termina Thirteen, qui elle aussi s'inquiétait pour son patron, après tout c'était un connard, mais sans lui elle ne serait sûrement pas devenu un si bon médecin et elle n'aurait jamais eu le courage d'affronter sa maladie.

- Avez-vous pensez à vérifier la chambre du patient plongé dans le coma ? ils hochèrent tous de la tête dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé, si l'instant n'était pas sérieux, Cuddy n'aurait su retenir un fou rire... Il est peut-être avec le docteur Wilson, émit-elle comme hypothèse.

- Non, Wilson est venu pour l'emmener dîner, il voulait lui parler, apparemment il aurait eu un comportement étrange, il l'a un peu cherché, mais il a dit en avoir marre de faire des efforts, il est parti voir à son appartement, House n'y était pas alors il nous a téléphonné pour nous dire, et je cite : " Tenez-moi au courant si vous revoyé ce gamin capricieux refaire surface" répondit Cameron, réellement inquiète pour son ancien patron, qui pourtant ne l'avait pas toujours épargnée!

Cuddy, qui savait que House n'allait vraiment pas bien aujourd'hui pouvait affirmer que House ne faisait une de ses stupides blagues, elle se doutait qu'il avait eu besoin de s'isoler pour faire le point et mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, elle était même presque persuadée de l'endroit où il avait dû se "cacher". Elle congédia ses employés, leur disant qu'elle s'en occupait.

Tous partirent, soulagés, ils savaient très bien que personne ne connaissait mieux House que Cuddy, pas même Wilson. Seul Cameron, Chase et Thirteen continuaient de s'inquièter pour lui, ils avaient confiance en Cuddy, et savaient pertinnemment qu'elle le retrouverait, mais ils se demandaient ce qui avait pu pousser House à disparaitre comme ça, lui qui avait pourtant l'air de bien commencé sa journée. Cameron se souciait surtout de l'état dans lequel sa patronne allait retrouvé son ex-patron. Chase avait peur qu'il n'ait eu un problème suite à son accident, bien que ça ne soit peu probable, et thirteen, elle, craignait que son patron n'ait fait une énorme connerie, elle savait qu'il n'allait pas très bien avant son accident, la mort de Kutner l'avait vraiment touché, il se sentait responsable, comme eux tous en fait, mais lui encore plus car c'était House, l'homme qui décriptait en un regard la personnalité des gens, et il n'avait pas remarqué que Lawrence allait assez mal au point de se tirer une balle dans la tête.

Taub et Foreman, eux, s'en souciaient moins, ils savait que Cuddy le retrouverait et c'était le principal, pour eux, House avait juste voulu se faire remarquer et avait encore une fois fait son House...

La jeune femme traversa le hall d'acceuil du Princeton Plainsboro rapidement, n'adressant que de faibles hochements de tête aux personnes qu'elle croisait, faisant claquer ses talons dans un crechendo des plus rapides, se dirigeant droit vers les ascenseurs. Son objectif ? Le toit de l'hôpital où elle était sûre, au point de mettre sa main au feu, de retrouver le diagnosticien le plus célèbre des Etats-Unis d'Amérique, Grégory House, mais dans quel état , C'est ce qu'elle redoutait.

Le "ding" de l'ascenseur la sortit de sa torpeur, elle franchit lentement les portes de la machine, traversa d'un pas peu assuré le hall du dernier étage de son bébé, heureusement pour la directrice, la journée se finissait et presque tous les locaux de cet étage étaient vides, personne ne vit donc la doyenne dans un état d'anxiété tel, qu'elle en avait les larmes aux yeux. Lisa Cuddy était une femme forte, elle surmontait toujours ses problèmes, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de cet homme si horripilant et pourtant indispensable pour elle, elle perdait le contrôle, ellee n'était plus le docteur Lisa Cuddy, deuxième de sa promotion, première femme doyenne d'une université et directrice d'un hôpital en Amérique, mère célibataire et femme fatale, elle devenait Lisa Cuddy, femme désespérément amoureuse d'un homme hors norme et qui ne pouvait que s'inquiéter outre mesure pour ce même homme... C'est pour ça que lorsqu'elle franchit la trappe menant au toit et qu'elle le vit là, assis contre ce muret, la jambe plus ou moins allongée devant lui, la tête appuyée sur ce même muret, les yeux clos d'où s'échappaient des gouttes d'eau salées dont il n'avait apparemment pas remarqué la présence, elle aussi laissa couler ses larmes. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'assit à ses côtés pour lui montrer qu'elle était là.

Il ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte des larmes qui avaient coulé malgré ses tentatives pour les retenir. Il tourna la tête vers la source du bruit qu'avait fait un corps qui tombait à ses côtés, ce qu'il vit lui fit mal au coeur. Cuddy était assise près de lui, les larmes innondant son visage, malgré qu'elle essayait de ne pas se faire entendre, elle sanglota bruyament.

- Cuddy? Qu'es-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que vous soyez dans un état pareil ? demanda-t-il, tentant de maîtriser sa voix et de ne pas laisser transparaître son inquiétude.

- Es...sspèce d'i...i...idio...ot ! hoqueta-t-elle. Ca fait des heures que Wilson et vos employés vous cherchent ! Tout vos employés de ses cinq dernières années sont venus dans mon bureau inquièts de votre disparition ! Vu l'état dans lequel vous étiez ce matin, j'ai eu peur de vous trouvez dans un bien pire état que ça ! Vous m'avez foutu la trouille !

- Quand cesserez-vous de vous en faire pour moi? Je n'en vaut pas la peine, murmura-t-il.

- Vous plaisantez, j'èspère ? Et depuis quand êtes-vous si modeste ?

Trop mal pour tenter de se défendre et jouer à faire son House, il décida de laisser tomber quelques barrières de protection et de se montrer sincère envers cette femme si importante dans sa vie...

* * *

**_Alors?_**

**_Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez franchement, please ! Ce chapitre et le suivant, que je suis en train d'écrire, sont très importants et ça me plairait d'avoir vos avis :)_**

**_A la prochaine,_**

**_XXX,_**

**_Harmo :)_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Voilà le chapitre 8 plus émouvant que le précédent, je vous montre un House blessé et qui se confi à Cuddy!**

**J'èspère que vous aimerez le lire autant que j'ai adoré l'écrire (en 2 jours :p).**

**J'ai mis une musique aveec, je trouve que les paroles correspondent autant pour House que pour Cuddy:)**

* * *

**_Avec "Ma religion dans son regard" de Johnny_**

Il cessa de respirer durant plusieurs secondes, réfléchissant à la manière dont il allait se confier.

Elle le regardait, inquiète. Cuddy se sentait très mal, quand il lui avait répondu qu'il ne valait pas la peine qu'elle se préoccupe de lui, elle avait eu envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter, et paradoxalement, elle voulait le gifler pour sa stupidité. Elle souhaitait lui faire comprendre à quel point il il était important, pour elle, mais aussi pour les personnes qui avaient eu l'occasion de lui parler assez longtemps pour se rendre compte de l'être exceptionnel qu'il était. Pour elle, il était un homme formidable, qui cherchait juste à se protéger, il était bien plus humain qu'il ne le laissait paraître, et ce dont Cuddy était persuadée, c'est que sans House, son hôpital ne serait plus le même. Elle n'aurait ni le courage, ni l'envie de continuer de diriger le Princeton Plainsboro, mais House manquerait également au personnel du PPTH bien plus qu'on ne le pense. La preuve, en une semaine d'absence, l'hôpital était devenu ordinaire, monotone, presque morose pour elle ; les infirmières s'ennuyaient de ne rien avoir à se mettre sous la dent à propos de l'irascible docteur et elle-même, l'équipe de House et Wilson s'ennuyaient de lui et surtout, Cuddy n'avait plus aucune intrusion dans son bureau qui égayent ses journées et rend son travail administratif moins pénible et long sur certains aspects...

Cuddy redoutait la réponse du diagnosticien, cynique, blessante et provocante, c'est pour ça qu'elle tomba des nues lorsqu'elle entendit le ton avec lequel parlait House et ses paroles.

- Je sais que je suis un sal con arrogant et détestable au possible. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais compris que vous n'ayez jamais cessé de vous battre pour la cause perdue que je suis. Mais mon talent d'autodestruction et mon asociabilité, bien que tout deux accentués par la perte de ma jambe, ne sont pas dûs qu'à moi-même. Mon père m'a détruit ! Durant toute mon enfance et mon adolescence il m'a humilié, m'a battu, remplaçant les gifles par des coups au fur et à mesure que je grandissait. Il me faisait dormir dehors, quelque soit la météo, sans jamais me donner de quoi me protéger du vent, de la pluie et autres. Si j'avais de la chance, et croyez-moi c'était rare, il me laissait dormir dans la cave... House retint un sanglot en racontant la suite. Il me forçait à prendre des bains d'eau glacée pour me punir, je me suis d'ailleurs évanouis plusieurs fois. Plus je grandissais et plus je me renfermais sur moi-même, déjà que je n'avais pas une grande vie sociale, je n'avais plus aucun ami, je les rejetais par honte. Jusqu'à mes 16 ans, mon père a été muté dans des dizaines de pays à cause de son métier. C'était fabuleux pour moi de découvrir autant de cultures si différents de la nôtre, vous n'imaginez même pas comment peuvent vivre certaines civilisations d'autres pays, leurs cultures, leurs principes, mais surtout l'image qu'ils ont de nous. Il parlait avec des étincelles qui illuminaient son regard si assombri par ses souvenirs, ça réchauffa le coeur de Cuddy de le voir si heureux de parler de ses voyages, bien qu'elle sache que ça ne durerait pas. J'ai visité de nombreux pays , mais celui qui m'a le plus marqué et où j'ai le plus été, c'est le Japon ! J'ai aimé y vivre, y découvrir des endroits fantastiques, là-bas, il n'y a pas un seul déchet qui traîne, c'est l'opposé d'ici... J'ai vécu à Wakayama, une petite ville au sud d'Osaka, pendant quatre ans, j'y ai fait la connaissance d'un garçon de deux ans mon cadet, j'avais dix ans à l'époque. Il s'appelait Mikio Wong, il avait huit ans, mais il était très intelligent, et il m'a fait découvrir un tas de choses intéressantes de la ville, comme le château féodal qui domine Wakayama. J'ai cependant été obligé de couper les ponts deux ans plus tard, en fin, pour être plus exacte, j'ai décidé d'arrêter de le voir pour qu'il ne remarque pas trop mon changement de comportement ; froideur, asocialité, renfermement, méchanceté, voilà comment on pouvait me définir à l'époque. Maintenant on peut rajouter arrogance et sens de la provocation, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il, sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une. J'étais devenu comme ça pour les mêmes raisons que maintenant, éloigner les gens comme vous, pour ne pas qu'ils s'attachent à moi, je veux éviter de vous faire souffrir, je m'y prend mal, je sais, mais Cuddy, j'ai toujours espéré que vous vous rendiez compte que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, je suis nocif pour les autres.

" Bref, à l'époque, mon père avait commencé à se faire plus dur et violent avec moi, j'ai préféré m'éloigner de toute vie sociale, ne voulant pas que les personnes de mon entourage s'en rende compte et que _le colonel House_ aie des problèmes, il me l'aurait fait payer trop cher !

Il faut que vous vous rendiez compte que je ne vaut pas la peine qu'on s'occupe de moi, je suis juste un mec que la vie n'a pas épargné ... Et Stacy n'a rien fait pour arranger ça ! House avait maintenant la tête baissée, il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, mais malgré la honte, il ne se cachait pas, sachant pertinemment que Cuddy ne se moquerait pas de lui.

C'était le plus long et sincère discours que House ait jamais fait ! pensa-t-elle. Cuddy s'était effondrée au fur et à mesure du récit de son employé, qui en cet instant, était un ami dans le besoin, un besoin de réconfort et de soutien, mais surtout pas de pitié. Pendant qu'il racontait son histoire, elle avait vu tant d'émotions traversé le visage, mais surtout les yeux, de House, de la tristesse à la joie en passant par la colère, tout y était passé. Il avait osé enlever son masque, et s'était ouvert face à elle, faisant tomber quelques barrières de sécurité pour la laisser la décrypter. Elle ne pouvait croire que cet homme, qui avait l'air si fort, si sûr de lui, puisse avoir été aussi peu gâté par la vie, il avait vécu plus d'horreur qu'elle n'en vivrait certainement jamais... Mais elle avait aussi découvert un homme qui désirait se protéger les autres de lui-même, mais aussi se protéger des autres. Il pensait être un moins que rien, quelqu'un de mauvais pour les autres, elle détestait son père pour lui avoir fait ça ! Elle ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il pense ça, qu'il se sente aussi minable, alors que de son point de vue, il était unique, un être à part, doté d'une intelligence hors norme et un esprit très développé, mais surtout, d'un don d'observation et de déduction que personne ne peut lui égaler. Il a beau se montrer salop envers les patients, son but est avant tout de leur sauver la vie. Elle en voulait aussi à Stacy, de l'avoir laissé dans cet état et surtout, d'avoir osé revenir lui demander de l'aide pour sauver son mari ! Mais plus que tout, dans cette histoire, elle se sentait coupable d'avoir suivi cette femme pour l'opérer contre son gré, ça avait beau être la meilleure solution, à cause de ça, elle avait rajouté une merde dans sa vie...

House se rendit compte de ce à quoi elle pensait et, passant un bras autour de ses épaules pour le serrer contre lui, dans un besoin d'affection - qu'il n'avouerait jamais - et une envie de la consoler et lui montrer qu'il était là pour elle.

- Arrêtez de culpabiliser pour cette foutue jambe! Je ne vous en ai jamais voulu, à Stacy bien sûr, elle savait qu'elle me perdrait et que tout changerait, mais vous, vous avez agi en tant que médecin et vous êtes un bon médecin... Et puis, c'était la meilleur solution après l'amputation, j'aurais fait pareil avec n'importe quel autres patients. Alors cessez de vous en vouloir alors que je ne vous reproche rien !

Cuddy et House restèrent contre le muret, lisa appuyée sur le torse du diagnosticien et encerclée de ses bras puissants, House, tête posée tendrement sur celle de sa patronne, amie de longue date, la lune éclairant ce paysage magnifique de part son romantisme. Puis, elle se décida enfin à lui dire ce qu'elle pensait :

- Ne me dites plus jamais que vous ne valez pas la peine que je me tracasse pour vous! Vous n'êtes pas un pauvre type, vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, même si vous montrer le contraire, vous êtes extraordinaire ! Bien sûr, je ne vais pas vous mentir, vous êtes arrogant et irritant, mais vous êtes aussi brillant, intelligent et doué dans beaucoup de domaines... Pourquoi n'avoir jamais rien dit sur votre passé ? Ni à Wilson, pas même à votre mère ?

- Elle était au courant, mais la seule et unique fois où je lui ai demandé de l'aide, et qu'elle a voulu prendre ma défense, il a failli s'en prendre à elle, alors j'ai décidé de ne plus l'impliquer, de peur qu'elle ne soit blessée, la culpabilité et la peine qu'elle ressentait déjà suffisaient. De toute façon, elle n'aurait rien su faire pour empêcher cette brute d'appliquer ses "si beaux principes". C'est pour ça qu' a dix-sept ans je l'ai arrêté, je lui ai dit que je comptais faire des études de médecine pour sauver des vies contrairement à lui, qui en détruisait. Il a pèté les plombs, et m'a mis une baffe, celle de trop, j'ai riposté et lui ai mit mon point sur le nez, on s'est battu jusqu'à ce que je le frappe assez fort pour qu'il tombe et me lache, j'ai pris des affaires et j'ai claqué la porte, sans un regard pour lui, m'excusant auprès de ma mère. Porte que je n'ai franchi à nouveau qu'à l'obtention de mon diplôme de médecin en tant que premier de ma promo. Mais bon, arrêtons d'en parler, vous êtes la première et la seule, à part ma mère, a connaître la vérité. Wilson sait, bien entendu, que j'ai eu des soucis, et la patiente victime de viol, qui ne voulait parler qu'à moi, m'a percé à jour et m'a fait raconter un passage difficile de ma vie...

Cuddy, toujours bouleversée par les révélations de House, ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir fière de cette marque de confiance, si peu présente chez House. Elle se colla un peu plus à lui, pour le soutenir - parler n'aurait servi à rien - et aussi pour chercher un peu de chaleur, la température ayant considérablement baissé avec l'heure qui avançait. . Elle regarda sa montre et sursauta lorsqu'elle vit le cadran affiché 20h18, ils étaient restés là-haut pendant deux heures sans s'en rendre compte...

- House, je suis désolée, mais il se fait tard et la nounou s'en va à vingt et une heure, et il n'y a personne pour garder Rachel.

- Du calme Cuddy, rentrez chez vous, votre fille a besoin de vous...

Se sentant mal de le laisser seul un soir comme ça, et sachant pertinemment que dans cet état d'esprit là, il allait faire un cocktail dangereux de Vicodin-Bourbon, elle fit une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru faire un jour.

- Vous voulez venir manger à la maison ? se risqua-t-elle doucement.

- ... euh... il était scotché par la demande, je veux pas que vous vous forciez par pitié...

- Vous me connaissez House, est-ce mon genre d'avoir pitié de vous? Je vous le demande parce que j'en ai envie!

- D'accord, mais je dois d'abord passer à mon bureau pour récupérer ma veste et mes clefs de voiture, je serai chez vous d'ici une demi-heure, ça vous va ?

- Très bien, on commandera un plat chinois quand vous arriverez.

Ils se séparèrent lorsque House descendit de l'ascenseur à l'étage de son service, pour rejoindre son bureau. House se dirigea ensuite vers le parking, clopinant un peu plus fort que d'habitude. Il était pensif, il fallait qu'il aille se racheter une moto le lendemain au plus tard, il détestait utiliser sa carriole. Ne souhaitant pas arriver les mains vides chez Cuddy, pour une fois qu'il y allait en y étant convié, il passa par chez lui pour récupérer une bouteille d'un délicieux Cabernet Sauvignon 1962, il connaissait bien Cuddy, et pouvait affirmer qu'elle adorait les vins français et la nourriture de Europe de l'ouest...

Pendant que House était en route, la directrice était rentrée chez elle, elle paya Marina et la congédia avant d'aller s'habiller plus confortablement, elle mit un jean noir moulant et troqua son chemisier pour une blouse tout aussi décolletée, elle échangea ses chaussure à talons douze centimètres contre de simples ballerines plates. Elle alla ensuite dans la chambre de Rachel, profité un peu de sa fille, bien qu'elle dorme paisiblement. Il n'y a pas plus beau spectacle pour une mère que de voir ses enfants dormir, toutes traces de peine ou de joies ayant disparus pour laisser place à un visage peint d'innocence, si serein. Lisa regrettait terriblement de ne pas passer assez de temps avec son enfant, bien sûr elle avait modifié ses horaires lorsqu'elle en avait eu la garde. S'arrangeant pour rentrer assez tôt pour la laver, la nourrir et la mettre au lit. Cependant, il y avait des jours, comme celui-ci, où elle rentrait plus tard à cause du travail, mais elle ne pouvait se résigner à quitter son job, c'était sa vie, il était clair que sa fille était plus importante que quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais elle s'était battue pour en arriver là, cependant, sans son hôpital (et House par la même occasion), elle se sentait démunie, inutile.

Elle resta là, devant le berceau de Rachel, se rappelant de la manière dont elle en avait eu la garde, et la réaction de son diagnosticien...

Lui, venait de se garer devant chez sa supérieur. Comme à son habitude, avant de toquer à la porte, il regarda par la fenêtre donnant sur le salon, mais ne la vit pas, se doutant que la gamine devait dormir à cette heure-ci, il était persuadé que Cuddy était en train de profiter d'un peu de temps avec elle. Il prit donc la clef sous le pot de fleur situé à gauche de la porte d'entrée. Il entra le plus doucement possible, alla poser les plats chinois, qu'il avait été chercher en chemin, et la bouteille de vin rouge, puis, il se dirigea vers la chambre du parasite qu'il savait être en face de celle de Cuddy. Il s'appuya sur la chambranle de la porte, observant minutieusement le comportement de Cuddy en tant que mère. Elle regardait l'intérieur du petit lit avec amour, comme si ce qu'il y avait dedans était la huitième merveille du monde. Elle avait l'air si heureuse et épanouie grêce à cet chose, sauvée in-extrémis des griffes de la mort, que House se sentit mal, jaloux. Il aimerait tellement pouvoir faire la même chose pour cette femme, mais aussi, pouvoir ressentir un jour la même chose qu'elle, un sentiment de plénitude, sans avoir abusé ni de la vicodin, ne de l'alcool. Il s'approcha un peu, claquant légèrement sa canne sur le sol pour lui signifier sa présence et lui faire comprendre que c'était lui. Après tout, il ne voulait pas la faire crier et réveiller la gosse, enfin, pas crier dans ce sens là... Après quoi il faudrait qu'elle calme la môme et accomplir tout un rite avant de profiter de la soirée et manger, or, il avait faim lui !

Elle sursauta violemment, portant sa main au coeur. Elle ne cria pas, ayant reconnu la démarche de House, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit là, si près d'elle, lorsqu'elle se retourna. Elle fut troublée par la proximité qu'il y avait entre eux, elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur le sommet de son crâne. Elle essaya vainement de cacher son trouble, et empoigna son invité par le bras pour le guider dehors, prudemment quand même pour sa jambe. Elle referma la porte et se retourna, lui lançant un regard noir, House, lui, lui répondit par un sourire narquois.

- Non mais vous êtes malade! s'exclama-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il innocemment. Je pouvais pas savoir si vous étiez avec un amant imprévu au programme, je ne voulais surtout pas vous couper pendant que vous...

- C'est bon! le coupa-t-elle. J'ai saisi l'idée! Contente de voir que vous avez repris du poil de la bête, malgré que ça soit pour me foutre les jetons !

- Roh, allez Cuddy! Faites pas cette tête, c'était marrant! Et puis, j'ai pas voulu toquer parce que je savais que vous seriez avec Rachel...

- Trop aimable, ironisa la jeune femme. Bon, vous voulez commander quoi ?

- Pas la peine de téléphoner... Tout est sur votre table basse, au salon, apportez juste un ouvre-bouteille et deux verres à vin rouge.

- Vous êtes allé chercher à manger ! Et ai-je bien compris? Du vin rouge? C'est plus agréable de vous recevoir lorsque vous êtes invité ! Malheureusement, je n'aime pas toute la cuisine chinoise, je n'aime que le...

- Le tofu à la sauce piquante, je sais, tout comme je sais que vous avez un faible pour le vin français, c'est pour ça que j'ai pris un Cabernet Sauvignon 1962. N'oubliez pas à qui vous avez affaire Cuddy, vous allez me vexer ! dit-il, faisant la moue.

- J'aurais dû me douter que vous vous en souviendrez... Elle sourit, repensant à leur passé commun à la fac.

- Bon, arrêtez de jacasser ! J'ai faim moi. Dis m'man, je peux commencer à manger? Te plaîîîît ? demanda-t-il larmoyant.

- Allez-y, j'arrive avec ce qu'il faut pour le vin...

C'est comme ça que House se retrouva assis confortablement dans le divan de Lisa Cuddy, allias la vilaine sorcière, allias la femme qu'il aime, à manger des filets à la sauce aigre-douce, un sentiment de bien-être l'envahissant.

Cette soirée promettait des merveilles !

* * *

**Alors?**

**Laissez un tit message please ^^**

**XXX,**

**Harmonie...**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hello!_**

**_Désolée pour le retard, mais j'étais en examen donc je n'ai pas écrit... Mais le chapitre est bien là ! _**

**_J'ai déjà écrit le 10, mais j'attends encore quelques jours, je vous promet que lundi au plus tard le chapitre sera là :)_**

**_Bonne lecture..._**

* * *

Wilson avait beau faire des efforts pour ne pas s'en soucier, la disparition de House l'inquiétait. Il connaissait son ami depuis douze ans maintenant, il savait que House aimait se rendre intéressant, surtout aux yeux de leur patronne, il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il était capable de se cacher juste pour la faire enrager, et qu'elle lui court après. Mais là, il l'avait vu, , il a remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas... Il l'avait cherché dans une salle de consultation, la chambre du comateux, la morgue mais ne l'avait trouvé nul part. Il s'était renseigné au près de Brenda au moment de partir, savoir si elle avait vu le médecin passé, question qui obtint réponse négative, mais elle n'avait pas passé la journée à l'accueil. Il ne l'avouerait jamais à House, ni à Brenda, mais il a utilisé son ami comme excuse pour parler avec l'infirmière. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment remarquée, même pas regardée, pour être franc. Mais un jour, deux mois plutôt, elle était allé le trouver dans une salle de consultation pour se plaindre d'un problème avec House, et vu que Cuddy était en réunion, elle ne voulait pas encore la déranger pour lui. Ce jour-là, Brenda et lui ont parlé une petite dizaine de minutes, enfin, ils se sont un peu disputés, Brenda défendait sa patronne becs et ongles au profit de House qui ,lui, était protégé par Wilson, pour pas changer...

Pour Brenda, House ne méritait pas tout ce qu'il avait grâce à Cuddy. Elle trouvait que Cuddy avait assez de difficultés à gérer l'hôpital et sa fille que pour devoir en plus gérer un sal con égocentrique qui ne fait jamais rien pour sa patronne.

Wilson lui expliqua alors, après tout n'est-il pas une vraie comère? , que autant pour House que pour Cuddy, c'était un jeu, une distraction. Il lui dit d'observer méticuleusement les expressions de Cuddy lors de ces disputes avec House. Ensuite, il lui dit que House était sûrment la personne la plus présente aux côtés de leur patronne, sans développer, certaines chsoes étaient quand même du domaine du privé pour les deux médecins concernés. Depuis, il leur arrivait souvent de parler ensemble quand Wilson finissait ses consultations. L'oncologue avait décidé de l'inviter, dès le lendemain, à dîner. Depuis Amber, il n'était plus sorti avec personne, s'en sentant incapable, mais maintenant qu'il apprenait à connaître la, presque assistante personnel de Cuddy, il voulait aller de l'avant.

Brenda quittait seulement son poste, il était vingt-et-une heure, mais elle était contente d'être restée. En effet, depuis sa légère prise de tête avec le chef d'oncologie, elle faisait plus attention aux confrontations incessantes entre sa patronne et le pire des employés, et elle devait admettre que Wilson avait raison, elle avait remarqué que Cuddy se retenait souvent de sourire, jusqu'à ce que House ait le dos tourné, face aux remarques du médecin. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que Cuddy pouvait tant apprécier chez ce phénomène. Elle, elle le trouvait arrogant, cynique, et regorgeant de remarques plus méchantes les unes que les autres. Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait vu tous les anciens et nouveaux employés du diagnosticien débarquer dans le bureau de la directrice et celle-ci en était sortie quelques minutes plus tard, l'air paniquée et complètement perdue. Elle n'était redescendue que deux heures plus tard, les yeux rougis par les pleures, suivie d'une dizaine de minutes par le diagnosticien qui n'avait pas l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux... Elle rêverait de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, mais une chose était sûre, ils ont tout les deux passés du temps ensemble, mais à quoi faire? Elle attendit d'être chez elle pour téléphoner à James pour le prévenir, il s'inquiétait tout le temps pour son ami, ce qu'elle trouvait excessif d'ailleurs. Mais bon, elle aurait une excuse pour lui parler...

Pendant ce temps, à l'appartement de Thirteen, tout ne se passait pas très bien.

- Tu es tout le temps sur mon dos ! Tu fais ton petit chef avec moi, je te rappelle que House est mon patron, pas toi ! Et puis, de toute façon, je décide de la manière dont je dirige ma vie! s'écria la voix de Rémy depuis la chambre.

- Je le sais bien, s'exaspéra Foreman. Mais tu ne fais rien pour ta maladie! On dirait que tu n'en as rien à faire... Que tu acceptes la fatalité sans chercher à te battre.

- Mais c'est mon problème. J'ai accepté la fatalité, tu ne comprends pas, j'ai vu ma mère mourir de cette maladie, je sais ce qu'il va m'arriver et je ne veux pas passer le peu de temps qu'il me reste avant que la dégénérescence ne s'aggrave à me plaindre, m'inquièter et me bourrer de médicaments !

- Comment peux-tu être aussi égoïste? Tu ne penses qu'à toi dans cette histoire ! Tu ne penses donc pas aux gens qui t'aiment et qui sont la pour toi ? Au fait qu'on veut que tu te battes pour vivre, que tu tentes de vaincre la maladie...

- Bien sûr que si j'y pense ! Sérieusement, Eric, tu penses que me voir déprimer te plairait ? Tu crois vraiment que me voir dépérire au fil des jours, tomber de fatigue à cause de la médication serait facile à voir pour les personnes de mon entourage ?

Foreman se tut, cloué sur place par la réplique de sa compagne. Il ne pouvait accepter qu'elle soit si peu chamboulée par ce Hungtington qui l'a tue à petits feux. Il savait que Rémy allait souffrir, surtout sur les derniers instants. La dégénérescence va amoindrir ses facultés motrices et ça s'aggravera de plus en plus.

Enervé par le comportement, qu'il jugeait infantile, de Thirteen, le neurologue quitta l'appartement en claquant la porte ! Elle, elle resta dans son lit, immobile, contrariée par cet homme qui ne l'acceptait pas telle quelle était, il essayait de la formater à sa source et elle n'en pouvait plus...

De l'autre côté de la ville, Allison Cameron-Chase lisait un article tiré d'un magasine médical. Tandis que son conjoint prenait une douche rapide avant de repartir à l'hôpital, il avait une urgence ce soir, une patiente venait de se présenter au Princeton Plainsboro avec des difficultés respiratoires et douleurs thoraciques. Son mari, inquièt, l'avait conduite en vitesse à l'hôpital.

Après avoir calmer la patiente, l'infirmier des urgences lui avait fait passer des examens et s'était rendu compte d'un rétrecissement d'une artère cardiaque, il y avait un caillot, ce qui aurait pour conséquence sur la patiente, un infarctus si on ne le retirait pas au plus vite. Chase avait fait programmer une intervention, il ne lui restait donc plus qu'un quart d'heure pour aller à l'hôpital. Il sortit de sa douche, s'habilla rapidement, pour être prêt pour l'opération de madame Fletcher à vingt-et-une heure trente. Une fois prêt, il partit, embrassant rapidement sa fiancée, sans un mot.

Quand il fût parti, la jeune femme laissa couler ses larmes le longs de ses joues. Ils s'étaient une fois de plus disputés au sujet de House, pour ne pas changer... Chase lui reprochait de toujours trop s'inquièter pour leur ancien patron. Et elle, trop fière, ne voulait pas avouer éprouver encore des sentiments pour cet homme complètement anticonformiste, et ne supportait plus les crise de jalousies de son fiancé. Elle aimait Chase, elle en était persuadée, mais ell ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un certain attachement envers House. Elle avait été sincèrement amoureuse de son ex-employeur, et ça ne pouvait pas s'effacer d'un coup de bistouri. Robert ne le comprenait pas, ce qui la mettait hors d'elle, réaction excessive, elle le savait, mais Allison ne savait pas se contrôler. Elle détestait ces disputes aussi sûrement qu'elle était incapable de gérer sa vie sur le plan personnel. Sur le plan professionnel, elle était douée, elle maîtrisait la situation, bien que trop sentimentale certaines fois. Niveau privé, il en était autrement, et ça l'excédait. De plus, même si elle ressentait quelque chose pour Chase, elle ne se sentait pas prête pour un second mariage, le premier l'ayant blessée suffisamment...

Chase avait fini l'opération avec succès, cette femme allait pouvoir reprendre sa vie le plus normalement possible. Cependant, au lieu de rentrer chez lui, retrouver sa future femme, qui devait dormir paisiblement, il alla dormir dans une salle de repos. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'affronter Allison encore une fois aujourd'hui, après une ènième dispute. Il en avait marre ! Il comprenait qu'elle ait encore des sentiments pour House, il n'était pas idiot non plus, après tout elle en avait été amoureuse pendant près de trois ans. Mais il n'acceptait pas qu'elle n'essaye même pas de lui cacher lorsqu'ils sont ensemble. Elle ne lui montrait presqu'aucune marque d'affection, ne lui parlait jamais de sa vie passée, sauf s'il lui posait des questions. Questions auxquelles elle répondait très vaguement, trouvant toujours une excuse pour couper court à la conversation. Elle lui parlait rarement de leur futur mariage, ou d'eux, tout simplement... Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait parler de l'hôpital et de House, House par ci, House par là ! Il ne se passait pas un jour où elle n'évoquait pas le nom de House dans leurs conversations, son comportement avec un patient, ses disputes incessantes avec Cuddy, l'intelligence dont il avait encore fait preuve sur un cas et tout un tas d'autres choses. Et c'est ça qui l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Il en venait même à se demander si elle n'aimait pas le diagnosticien plus que lui. C'était peut-être de la paranoïa, mais ça le blessait. Chase doutait même de l'idée de se marier avec elle, plus très sûr que ce soit un bon plan s'ils venaient à en souffrir tout les deux. C'est avec les idées noirs qu'il trouva le sommeil, sommeil qui fût agité.

Dans un autre appartement du New-Jersey, un couple ordinnaire mangeait en tête-à-tête, se racontant leur journée mutuelle. Depuis qu'il avait avoué à sa femme le fait qu'il l'ait trompée, le couple sortait lentement de l'impasse dans laquelle il était plongé depuis des mois. Bien sûr il y avait encore des tensions, des disputes engendrées par des problèmes, mais l'ambiance n'était plus froide et distante comme avant. La femme se ressevit une assiette de ce qu'il semblait être des pates sauce blanche, elle écoutait attentivement son mari lui dire que son patron avait encore fait des siennes. Ses collègues et lui avait beau le bipper et le chercher à travers l'hôpital, il ne l'avait pas revu depuis le matin et il ne revenait pas malgré les appels incessants de ses employés. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre, et elle ne comprendrait sûrement jamais l'homme qui partageait sa vie depuis tant d'années. Il ne cessait de se plaindre du comportement juvénil et immoral de son patron, mais il l'admirait comme si c'était un dieuet, dans cette situation, s'inquiètait pour lui. D'ailleurs, il se faisait beaucoup de mouron pour le diagnosticien depuis la mort tragique d'un de leur collègue.

- Je fais confiance à Cuddy, elle a dit qu'elle s'en occupait donc elle le fera. Elle le trouvera, c'est certain, personne ne le connaît mieux qu'elle, même pas son meilleur ami... Mais j'ai peur de l'état dans lequel elle le retrouvera. House est fou, il n'est pas conscient des risques qu'il prend avec ses médicaments, et après l'accident, le choc crânien qu'il a subi, une overdose est la pire chose qu'il pourrait lui arriver, termina Taub, essoufflé.

- C'est un grand garçon, non? Il sait se gérer tout seul, pourquoi tu t'en fais autant pour lui? questionna Rachel.

- Rach, House est sûrement l'homme le plus brillant que je connaisse, il est doté d'une intelligence extraordinaire, mais quand il s'agit de lui, c'est un véritable idiot! Il se fout de sa vie... Il passe son temps à repousser toutes les personnes qui sont susceptibles de l'approcher et finit toujours bourré ou drogué ! Je l'ai souvent vu avec un coup sur le visage parce qu'il provoque une bagarre. Et je m'en fais pour lui parce qu'il a beau être un salopard, j'admire son talent, c'est tout...

Il s terminèrent de manger en silence. Rachel débarrassa la table et vint se placer auprès de son mari, dans le canapé, pour regarder un film tranquillement.

Toute l'équipe du docteur House, ancienne et nouvelle, était chez elle, pourtant, tous se demandaient ce qu'il avait pu se passer pour que le diagnosticien disparaisse sans un mot.

* * *

**_Ne me tuez pas! (Vous ne connaîtriez pas la suite!)_**

**_Je me suis dit que j'allais aller voir chez les membres de l'équipe de House avant de parler de la soirée qu'il va passer chez Cuddy._**

**_Moi? moi méchante?_**

**_Mais noon :)_**

**_XXX,_**

**_Harmo_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Joyeuses fêtes à tout le monde !_**

**_Me voici avec le chapitre dix, un long chapitre :)_**

**_J'avais dit qu'il sera là aujourd'hui, et je le poste comme promis..._**

**_Voici la soirée chez Cuddy, _**

**_Bonne lecture..._**

* * *

Elle revint s'installer aux côtés de House, un ouvre-bouteille et deux verres à la main. Elle s'assit en lui lançant un sourire, et entama son repas avant de qu'il ne refroidisse. Le calme règnait dans la maison, seulement entre-coupé par le bruit que les deux adultes faisaient en mangeant. Tous deux étaient mal à l'aise parce qu'inhabitués à cette situation. House s'était déjà incrusté chez Cuddy pendant qu'elle était en rendez-vous, pour l'ennuyer, il était même venu pour parler de patients ou encore au beau milieu de la nuit. Mais il n'avait jamais été invité à manger chez Cuddy... De son côté, Cuddy avait déjà été chez House, s'en jamais y voir l'intérieur avant la semaine passée, n'ayant jamais eu l'occasion de franchir la porte avant que House ne la lui reclape au nez. Cependant, dans ce cas ci, elle lui avait demandé de venir dîner officiciellement, et là, ils mangaient ensemble dans son salon l'un à côté de l'autre... Elle ne réalisait pas ce u'elle avait fait, jamais, au grand jamais, elle n'aurait imaginé inviter cet homme chez elle. Mais elle n'aurait jamais cru la personne qui lui aurait dit que House lui montrerait un autre visage, celui d'un homme détruit et apeuré. Elle avait été touchée en plein coeur par les confidences de son employés, la doyenne n'aurait jamais cru possible de voir House pleurer et oser se confier. Il avait laissé tomber son masque de fer pour montrer sa détresse face à son père et l'horreur de son passé qui lui éclatait au visage, et il l'avait fait devant elle, pas devant Wilson mais devant elle... Et ça la comblait, elle se rendait compte qu'elle était importante pour lui, plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître du moins.

Ne supportant plus le silence gêné entre eux, House décida de détendre l'atmosphère :

- Dites, pour me réconforter, aurais-je droit à un calin avec Patty et Selma ? demanda-t-il, un grand sourire enfantin aux lèvres.

- Appelez l'association "court toujours"! rit-elle.

- Pas cool, bouda-t-il faussement.

Il avait réussi à calmer la tension avec une simple phrase, maintenant, le silence gênant s'était transformé en silence complice.

- A part ça, comment se passe la vie avec votre gnôme ? questionna-t-il histoire de faire la conversation - enfin, il essayait de s'en persuader, à vrai dire il s'interessait vraiment à la vie de Cuddy, surtout depuis qu'elle était mère.

- Ne l'appelez pas comme ça ! s'exaspéra-t-elle. Ma vie est devenue bien meilleure grâce à Rachel... Cet enfant a réalisé mon rêve d'être mère !

- Je sais... D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais compris que vous ayez abandonné votre souhait le plus cher après...L'incident... House ne savait pas comment le nommé autrement, ça lui rappelait un autre incident qui s'était produit en ce soir de détresse là.

-Euh... Cuddy ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette remarque de sa part. Eh bien, imaginez que vous désiriez quelque chose du plus profond de votre âme et qu'à chaque tentative pour le réaliser, ça échoue, au bout d'un moment, la douleur que provoque les échecs est bien plus forte que celle de na pas réaliser son rêve... Alors il vaut mieux arrêter de s'acharner et se faire à l'idée qu'on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut. Vous connaissez bien cette phrase n'est-ce pas, fit-elle remarquer.

- Comme quand vous avez fait votre fausse couche ? Vous avez abandonné l'idée des FIV, mais vous n'avez pas lâché pour autant, ,vous avez eu une autre idée, celle de l'adoption... dit-il, faisant fi de la dernière remarque de sa patronne.

- Co, comment avez-vous su? Je n'ai rien dit à personne, même pas que j'étais enceinte... De plus c'était pendant votre absence suite à vos blessures par balle ! Pour être surprise, elle l'était.

- N'oubliez pas qui je suis Cuddy ! plaisanta-t-il. Je sais presque tout de vous, je ne travaillais pas, ça ne veut pas dire que je n'étais pas là. Un jour j'ai voulu aller rendre visite à Wilson, j'avais besoin d'une compagnie pour la soirée, et je vous ai vue, pas vous. Je sais me montrer discret... Ce jour-là, vous aviez des talons moins haut, pas beaucoup, mais assez pour que je le remarque. Vous avez échangé votre café serré contre un déca allongé au lait. Mais plus que tout, vous aviez ce regard si particuliers, si pétillant, vous vous empêchiez de sourire bêtement, j'ai compris tout de suite.

Elle resta là, à côté de lui, le regardant bouche bée. Comment cet homme faisait-il pour la connaître aussi bien ? Il arrivait toujours, malgré les années, à la prendre au dépourvu et à l'impressionner avec son don d'observation. Elle était persuadée de le connaître mieux que personne, mais elle l'était aussi en affirmant qu'il la connaissait mieux que quiconque...

- Fermez la bouche, vous allez avaler des mouches.

- Vous êtes hallucinant ! s'exclama-t-elle. Comment pouvez-vous vous montrer si attentif envers les autres et la seconde d'après, vous montrez odieux, les insulter, les humilier?

Il ne répondit rien, n'étant pas sûr que la réponse lui plaise. En vérité, il ne se montrait si attentif qu'envers elle. Il adorait observer les gens, ses patients, son équipe et Wilson, mais il adorait étudier les faits et gestes de sa patronne. Ce qu'il n'avouerait jamais... Il aimait tout savoir d'elle, ça lui plaisait d'avoir des informations pour la taquiner, parfois de lui faire du chantage, même s'il n'utilise jamais certaines infos, comme son désir de grossesse, contre elle...

Cuddy, elle, était contente, elle avait enfin réussi à clouer le bec de cet arrogant personnage. Elle avait posé une question qui posait problème à House, elle était aux anges.

- Aurais-je enfin trouvé le moyen de vous rendre muet face à une question ? se moqua-t-elle.

- Aucune question ne reste sans réponses avec moi ! C'est juste que j'ai une réputation et la réponse ne vous plairait pas de toute manière, répondit le diagnosticien, vexé dans son égo.

- Mais oui c'est cela, oui... He! Arrêtez-ça ! C'est mon tofu, pas touche ! cria-t-elle en rapprochant violemment le plat chinois de sa poitrine, trop violemment puisqu'elle renversa des morceaux dans son décolleté. Ce qui n'échappa pas au regard de House, qui changea du tout au tout, passant à un bleu foncé sous l'effet du désir face à cette poitrine. Il eut un sourire charmeur , qui fait fondre les femmes, y comprit Lisa Cuddy.

- Si vous voulez me mettre dans votre lit, il suffisait de le demander, plaisanta-t-il, essayant de ne pas trop loucher sur la poitrine de sa directrice.

- Mais c'est de votre faute aussi ! s'énerva-t-elle, poignant dans un mouchoir pour récupérer les morceaux de tofus et s'essuyer la peau.

House éclata de rire tandis que Cuddy se dépêchait d'aller laver sa blouse bleu ciel. Elle l'enleva, se retrouvant en soutien-gorge blanc, heureusement resté intacte, pour mettre du produit sur la tache de sauce et faire tremper sa chemise dans l'eau chaude. Dans la précipitation, elle avait claqué la porte, sans s'en rendre compte, ce qui réveilla Rachel, qui se mit à pleurer. House l'entendit grâce au babyphone, mais pas Cuddy, qui était trop éloignée de la chambre de sa fille. En effet, la salle de bain était jointive avec sa chambre et en face du bureau qui lui servait de bibliothèque, c'était donc la pièce la plus éloignée de la chambre de sa fille... Au bout de deux minutes, House se rendit compte que l'enfant pleurait toujours et que Cuddy ne s'en souciait pas, ce qu'il trouva étrange. Il dégna alors se lever, prit sa canne et se dirigea vers le corridore, il comprit l'ignorance de Cuddy en voyant la porte de la chambre de la petite fermée ainsi que celle de la salle d'eau... Bien qu'il aurait préféré prévenir la mère, il ne savait pas dans quelle tenue était la femme, et ne désirait pas se prendre un savon ainsi qu'une accusation d'atteinte à la pudeur, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de la pleurnicheuse, complètement jaune soleil.

Dès qu'elle sentit la présence de quelqu'un, Rachel se calma un peu, mais ne cessa pas pour autant de pleurer. Elle aperçu alors le géant barbu, à l'air peu sûr, s'approcher de son petit lit.

_" Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans cette chambre, Gregory ?"_ pensait-il. Il n'avait rien contre les gosses, mais il ne se sentait pas particulièrement bien en leur présence. Ils arrivaient toujours à le faire craquer. _Comme maintenant,_ se dit-il alors qu'il déposait sa canne contre le lit et qu'il se penchait pour prendre la petite chose dans ses bras immenses.

L'enfant se calma automatiquement et se blottit plus confortablement dans les bras de l'inconnu. Elle était en confiance, il n'avait pas l'air méchant. Le diagnosticien s'installa dans le rocking-chair, par prudence pour sa jambe, mais également pour être mis de manière plus agréable. La fille de sa patronne le regardait avec des yeux grands ouverts, ils étaient d'un vert clair magnifique, et un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

- J'espère pour toi que tu ne me referas pas le coup que tu m'as fait lors de notre première rencontre, lui souffla-t-il doucement, faisant référence à la fois où elle avait régurgité sur lui.

La petite fut surprise par la voix si grave de ce monsieur, mais il l'aida à se réinstaller convenablement, ce qui eut pour effet de la rassurer et elle commença à se rendormir.

De son côté, la jeune femme avait échangé sa blouse contre une chemise noir et un pull sans manches rouge par dessus, et se recoiffait un peu avant de quitter la pièce. Elle stoppa net dans le couloir en voyant la porte de la chambre de son petit ange ouverte ! A pas de loup, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée de la chambre et fut skotchée sur place en voyant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux : sa petite merveille dormait paisiblement dans les bras puissants de son diagnosticien favoris, endormi lui aussi. Elle sourit, heureusse de découvrir encore une nouvelle facette de House... Elle referma doucement la porte et retourna dans le salon pour débarrasser leurs affaires et ranger un peu la pièce.

Tout en faisant ça, Lisa repensa à la journée peu ordinaire qu'elle avait vécue ; son employé était arrivé à l'heure - ce qui expliquait qu'il se soit endormi à 21 heures -, il avait fait ses consultations, avait même accepté de voir un ancien patient en consultation sans se plaindre et sans se montrer insultant ! il s'était montré aimable et n'avai récolté AUCUNE plainte, _l'exploit de l'année, _pensa-t-elle. Et puis tout avait dérapé... Elle avait voulu allé le trouver pour savoir pourquoi il se comportait ainsi et avait fini par assister à un drame familial qui avait failli tourner à pugila ! Elle n'avait plus entendu parler de House, persuadée qu'il était allé se cacher dans la chambre du comateux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve sur le toit de son hôpital face à un House pleurant et ne sa cachant pas d'elle, allant jusqu'à se confier à elle sans gêne, sans mensonge...

Et maintenant, l'homme qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer malgré son caractère et son comportement, se retrouvait à dormir chez elle, avec sa fille, sa petite Rachel, dans les bras !

_J'ai atterri dans la quatrième dimension ! _se dit-elle en revenant dans le salon après avoir débarrassé. Elle s'installe dans le divan et décida d'allumer sa télévision au lieu de travailler. Elle n'était pas dans un optique de travail.

Il était 23 heures quand elle sentit un souflle chaud le long de sa nuque.

- Alors docteur Cuddy, lui souffla House dans le creux de l'oreille, on ne travaille pas ce soir? Il ime semblait que vous ne faisiez que ça en rentrant... la taquina-t-il.

- Je ne pense pas que vous soyez le mieux placé pour me dire ce genre de chose, répondit-elle,un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

Elle se retourna, voulant le regarder, mais fût éblouie par le regard charmeur de House, qui se trouvait près, bien trop près, d'elle pour sa santé mentale.

Ce fût trop pour lui aussi, il ne pouvait plus se retenir, il s'avança vers elle et carressa ses lèvres des siennes.

D'abord surprise par le geste, Cuddy réagit vite et répondit ardemment au baiser qu'elle attendait depuis tant de temps.

Goûter à nouveau à ces lèvres si douces, si délicieuses, ils en rêvaient tout les deux depuis "l'incident" (comme l'appelait House) et même avant... Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, ce qui laissa le temps à Cuddy de se lever et contourner le divan, et de reprendre d'assaut les lèvres de House. Elle le guida lentement vers sa chambre, très lentement même car ils avaient difficile d'avancer en se déshabillant mutuellement et parce que House boitait. Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, House allongea Cuddy sur le lit, se positionna au-dessus d'elle et commença à carresser son coup de tendre baisers, lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisirs. Cuddy ne resta pas là, à ne rien faire, elle ne cessait de passer ses mains sur le torse, plutôt musclé pour un homme qui ne faisait plus de sport, de son compagnon. Il ne pouvait retenir un grognement de plaisir à chaque fois qu'elle touchait une zone hétérogène... Ils enlevèrent le dernier rempart qui les empêchait d'atteindre le plaisir charnel... La nuit leur appartenait.

Elle fût réveillée par les babillages incessants de sa fille, toujours dans les bras musclés de l'homme qui la hantait jour et nuit depuis des années. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse à son réveil, n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi non plus ! Quand Rachel commença à s'impatienter, elle jugea préférable de s'extirper des bras protecteurs de son amant, en douceur pour ne pas le réveiller, afin d'aller nourrir sa fille. Elle prit soin de ne pas le réveiller, mais ne pu s'empêcher de passer sa main en une tendre carresse sur le visage de cet homme au charisme fou, sa barbe lui chatouillant la paume de la main. House grogna légèrement, secoua un peu la tête, avant de replonger dans le coussin pour terminer sa nuit. Cuddy ne pu retenir un sourire face à ce spectacle attendrissant, House paraissait si heureux, innocent quand il dormait, loin de tout les tracas qui perturbaient sa vie...

Le rappel à l'ordre de son enfant la sortit de sa contemplation, elle enfila la chemise de House, bien trop grande. Elle lui arrivait à mi-cuisses, les épaules trop large pour celle de la femme, laissant apparaître sa nuque et son épaule droite, sans parler des manches trop longues, pourtant elle se sentait très bien dans ce vêtement qui portait l'odeur de Grégory House. Elle quitta sa chambre, pour se rendre dans celle de Rachel.

- Coucou ma chérie, lui dit-elle avec tout l'amour du monde. Bien dormi ? En tout cas, maman oui !

Elle sortit la petite de son lit, se dirigea vers la cuisine pour mettre en marche sa machine à expresso et faire chauffer le biberon de sa fille. Elle alla mettre la fillette dans son parc et retourna dans la cuisine pour boire son café et vérifier la température du lait. Elle se dirigea à nouveau vers la pièce de vie avec le biberon, prit sa fille et s'installa dans le canapé pour le lui donner. Il était 6 heures quand Rachel fit son rot, pile au moment où Marina arriv.

- Bonjour docteur Cuddy, salua-t-elle poliment. Buenos dias cariño (Bonjour ma puce), dit la nounou, espagnole, en s'approchant de Rachel, dont le visage s'illumina quand elle reconnu Marina.

- Bonjour Marina, désolée pour l'heure tardive d'hier, mais j'ai eu une complication avec un employé.

- Il n'y a pas de problème madame, j'espère que ça s'est arrangé.

- Oui oui, répondit le médecin avec un grand sourire, les souvenirs de la nuit précédente affluant dans son esprit. Excusez-moi, mais je dois aller m'apprêter pour le travail.

Et elle remonta dans sa chambre, sans faire de bruit, alla à sa garde-robe pour choisir ses habits. Cuddy se décida pour une jupe à carreaux couleurs burberry, un chemisier rouge et une veste blanche. Elle passa dans la salle de bain rapidement après avoir laissé la chemise du diagnosticien sur son lit par la porte communicante, et la ferma à clefs. Malgré le fait qu'ils aient passé la nuit ensemble, elle restait pudique, surtout quand on sait qui se trouve dans son lit.

De son côté, House faisait semblant de dormir. Il avait senti un vide immense dasn ses bras quand Cuddy les avait quittés. Il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi depuis... ben depuis le fois où ils avaient couché ensemble, 22 ans plutôt... Mais il redoutait ce qui allait se passer. Lisa Cuddy était loin d'avoir froid aux yeux, elle n'aurait pas peur de l'affronter dans une conversation. En vérité, il voulait de cette discussion, il avait besoin de savoir si cette nuit signifiait quelque chose pour elle ou si ce n'était qu'une erreur de parcours, mais en même temps, il avait peur de la réponse. Pour lui ce n'était pas une simple nuit avec une quelconque femme. Elle n'était pas comme ces call-girls qu'il appelait de temps en temps, enfin, avant. Depuis qu'il l'avait embrassée suite à la perte de Joy, il n'avait plus fait appel à ces femmes de luxes, se sentant coupable. _Bon Dieu House ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Depuis quand es-tu comme ça avec Cuddy ? Tu te comportes en trouillard ! _s'exaspéra-t-il face à son comportement. Prenant son courage à dex mains, il se leva, s'apprêtant à ressentir une vive douleur à la jambe. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise lorsqu'il ne sentit qu'un léger picotement qu'il pouvait noter de 4 que l'échelle de la douleur, donc gérable... Il ne resta pas enthousiaste bien longtemps cependant, il se rappelait qu'il allait devoir marcher sans sa canne jusqu'au salon. Là où il l'avait délaissée pour suivre Cuddy dans la chambre. Il ne put retenir son sourire en se rappelant la nui, et quelle nuit! Il avait enfin pu toucher ce corps parfait, ces belles courbes si attirantes qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder de haut en bas à chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans la pièce, regard appréciateur à tout les coups. Il avait eu la possibilité de réembrasser ces lèvres pulpeuses qui le hantait tout le temps ; quand elle venait le trouver, il ne savait s'abstenir de glisser un regard vers cette bouche ensorcelante. Quand il fermait les yeux avant de s'endormir, il revoyait chaque seconde de la scène du baiser échangé quelques mois auparavant. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il ne se demande ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête. En vérité, il le savait, mais il refusait de l'admettre... Il trouva sa canne, juste à côté de la porte de la chambre, après avoir enfilé ses vêtements. House avait dans l'idée d'attendre Cuddy tranquillement dans la cuisine, en buvant un bon café bien chaud. Il avait juste oublié un détail, Rachel... IL arriva dans la cuisine, chemise ouverte, et se retrouva face à une tête plus qu'étonnée, surprise d'avoir un homme torse nu qu'elle n'avait jamais vu! _Merde! La baby-sitter!_ House se retrouvait incapable d'émettre le moindre son, pour une fois!

Rachel reconnu le grand barbu de la veille et, contente, elle lui tendit ses bras, désirant se retrouver dans ceux musclés où elle s'était endormie. Autant Marina que House furent stupéfiés par l'envie de la fillette. Celle-ci commença à s'impatienter et à geindre, ne voulant pas qu'elle commence à pleurer, House la prit en position "koala" sur son bras droit, et marcha, boita, vers le plan de travail afin de se faire du café.

Le déplacement de l'inconnu sortit Marina de sa torpeur, elle aida l'homme en faisaint son café, ayant remarqué son handicape. Elle voulait éviter tout accident avec sa petite princesse. La nounou regarda l'homme boire son café doucement, Rachel jouant avec sa barbe, mais elle restait calme, comme si elle savait que gigoter rendrait la tâche difficile pour son porteur, aux beaux yeux remarqua-t-elle.

- ¿Cómo está mi princesa?, demanda la jeune fille, espagnole, à la petite. _(comment va ma princesse?)_

- Usted es española? questionna House, persuadé que la nounou était américaine. _(Vous êtes espagnole?)_

- Sí. ¿Quién es usted? répondit Marina, se demandant toujours qui était cet homme qui, maintenant, avait rattaché sa chemise. _(Oui. Qui êtes-vous?)_

- Un empleado de la Doctora Cuddy, dit-il naturellement, comme si ça coulait de source malgré la situation. _(Un employé du docteur Cuddy)_

- Un empleado? s'inquiéta la nounou, quel genre d'employé pouvait-il être ? Elle s'inquiétait aussi pour Rachel, bien qu'elle semble à l'aise avec cet "employé". _(Un employé?)_

- No te preocupes, yo soy un doctor, el Doctor House. No le haré nada, ni a Rachel, ni a su dueña, la rassura-t-il. _(Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis docteur, le docteur House. Je ne ferai rien, ni à Rachel, ni à votre patronne.)_

Cuddy arrivait dans le salon quand elle entendit du bruit de la cuisine, quand elle s'approcha - discrètement, elle entendit la voix de House. Il parlait espagnol avec Marina. Elle n'en revenait pas, elle se doutait que House devait avoir des connaissances de la langue, mais là, il parlait avec la nounou comme il parle avec elle habituellement, ave une simplicité surprenante. Elle décida de signaler sa présence en faisant du bruit dans la salle à manger et se diriger vers la cuisine. Il n'y avait plus un bruit, à part les babillages de sa fille. Cuddy stoppa net de marcher qaund elle vit Rachel, sa fille, son ange, dans les bras de House, son employé, son pire employé. Le plus choquant étant que House paraissait à l'aise. La doyenne ne pu s'empêcher de répondre au sourire sincère que lui lança House.

Il avait eu envie de sourire dès qu'il avait vu la réaction de Cuddy en entrant dans la cuisine. Pendant qu'elle parlait avec Marina, il se permit de la relooker, il la trouvait juste magnifique! Sa patronne portait une jupe à carreau et un chemise rouge, dont le décolleté plongeant lui donna un sourire pervers, lui rappelant la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer. Elle avait une veste blanche, par dessus sa chemise, très classe, la rendant encore plus élégante. Il retint un fou rire en la voyant sur ses échasses. Il se demandait toujours pourquoi et comment elle marchait sur des talons aiguilles de douze centimètres. Cuddy était coiffée comme il la préférai, cheveux lachés et crollés, sans être désordonnés. Que légèrement maquillée, elle était parfaite à ses yeux.

Elle demanda à Marina de les laisser seuls, lui disant d'aller préparer des affaires à Rachel pour sortir dans le parc. Cuddy se retourna et sourit face au regard appréciateur de House. Elle tendit les bras et Rachel se jeta vers l'avant en réponse à l'appel de sa mère. Ce qui sortit House de sa mit la gosse dans les bras de Cuddy et se retourna face à la fenêtre. Il craignait de la regarder pendant qu'ils parleraient. Chacun d'eux perdirent leur sourire, redevenant sérieux.

L'heure de la confrontation a sonnée...

* * *

**_Alors? Bien, bof ou mauvais? _**

**_Je n'ai pas mis de Lemon, jamais écrit :)_**

**_Dites moi quoi._**

**_Je ne sais pas quand je posterais le chapitre onze, je n'en suis qu'au début..._**

**_Bisoous, bisous,_**

**_Harmonie._**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello !**

**Désolée pour le retard, mais les cours sont vaches cette année :s Mais pour me faire pardonner un très long chapitre :)**

_**ALLER ECOUTER CETTE CHANSON == Dr House de Washing Tones...**_** Les paroles sont extras !**

* * *

Le silence perdurait, même Rachel avait cessé de faire des petits bruits et fixait son regard sur House. Tout les deux étaient très gênés, ne sachant pas comment lancer la discussion. C'est finalement Cuddy qui brisa ce silence :

- Ca va ? demanda-t-elle, se traitant mentalement d'idiote.

- Très bien, et ... toi ? hésita-t-il, devait-il rester dans un moment intime en la tutoyant, ou la vouvoyer et revenir dans un semblant de relation platonnique?

- Ca va, merci... Ecoute, je... je ne sais pas comment dire...

- On est deux dans ce cas ! dit-il, puis, après quelques secondes de calme, Cuddy, je veux juste savoir si pour toi, cette nuit - et quelle nuit! s'exclama-til - était une simple erreur d'un soir ou si ça signifiait quelque chose ? lacha le diagnosticien de but en blanc.

La jeune mère resta face à lui, immobile, bouche bée, n'arrivant pas à assimiler ce que cet homme venait de lui dire. Lui qui évitait toujours les conversations de ce genre, parce qu'il savait qu'il ne maîtrisait pas pleinement la situation. Mais surtout parce que dans ce genre de situation, il se retrouvait forcé de faire face à ses sentiments et de les montrer un minimum, il devait se dévoiler, et il détestait ça habituellement.

- Je vais rentrer chez moi, dit-il, déçu, au bout de cinq minutes sans obtenir de réponse.

House ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir, il enfila rapidement sa veste et partit le plus vite qu'il pu malgré sa jambe. Il devait s'éloigner de cette maison, il démarra en trombe et se mit en route pour l'hôpital, rien ne pouvait être pire qu'ici. Il avait passé une nuit fantastique avec la femme la plus magnifique à ses yeux, mais la réaction, ou plutôt le manque de réaction de cette femme lui avait fait comprendre que le sentiment n'était pas partagé. S'il était enfin prêt pour essayer de s'engager dans une realtion plus ou moins stable avec elle, ce n'était plus son cas. Cette révélation lui fi plus de mal qu'il n'aurait dû. Le médecin arriva à l'hôpital, ignora l'infirmière qui l'appela pour lui rappeler qu'il devait encore faire des consultations cette semaine, et monta directement à son étage pour se cloîtrer dans son bureau. Il n'était que 7h45, donc ses employés n'étaient pas encore arrivés, tant mieux! Il alla allumer son ordinateur pour jouer à un jeu de guerre en ligne pour adolescent, il avait besoin de se défouler... Comment avait-il pu être aussi bête? Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter d'aller chez elle pour commencer ! Il ne regrettait pas de lui avoir parler si ouvertement, il avait confiance en elle, elle n'en parlerait à personne et elle ne lui rappelerait pas le fait qu'il se soit montré faible... S'il était franc, il avouerait que ça lui avait fait du bien de se confier, de parler sans honte ni barrières. Mais il aurait dû savoir que ça ne pouvait pas aller plus loin entre eux. Elle avait un enfant à charge maintenant, elle ne pensait plus qu'à elle. House la connaissait suffisemment pour savoir que sa patronne ferait passer les besoins de sa fille avant les siens. Cuddy voulait une relation stable avec un homme sain d'esprit qui se soucierait de son bien et de celui de sa fille. Un homme sérieux qui n'aurait pas peur de s'ouvrir à elle et de s'occuper de Rachel. Et lui, qu'est-ce qu'il était au juste ? Un vieux con boiteux au coeur misanthrope. Un pauvre mec misérable, puéril et égocentrique. Qui voudrait d'un homme comme lui ? Bien sûr il était surprenant, extrêmement intelligent et il s'y connaissait dans ce qu'il faisait. Mais au niveau privé, il ne savait pas s'occuper de lui correctement, il était drogué et alcoolique, qui accepterait de vivre avec lui? House était mal, il n'en parlerait à personne, surtout pas à Wilson, mais le rejet de Cuddy l'avait blessé profondément ! Il avait besoin de se vider la tête, de ne plus penser à son père, à Cuddy et surtout, à la nuit passée à ses côtés. Et le moyen le plus efficace restait la moto. Pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une heure, le docteur House se pressa pour enfiler sa veste et quitter la pièce précipitemment. Il traversa la hall d'accueil de l'hôpital sans se soucier de personne. Il ne remarqua donc pas Wilson et Brenda qui étaient en pleine conversation appuyés sur le comptoir des infirmières arrêter de parler en le voyant. Ils regardèrent le diagnosticien se diriger vers la sortie à grand pas et tous deux se demandèrent ce que pouvait bien faire House à cet heure au travail, mais surtout pourquoi il repartait si vite, avec sa tête des mauvais jours. House, lui, était content qu'il y ait un magasin de moto non loin de l'hôpital. Il y alla à pieds, espérant que ça le calmerait un peu.

Wilson fit une entrée fracassante dans le bureau de sa patronne, une entrée à la House. Cuddy, en sursautant, avait souhaité que ce soit lui, lais quand elle vit son chef de département d'oncologie, et surtout sa tête, la surprise fût de taille. Il avait sa tête de détective, on aurait pu lire sur son front : "Je compte bien découvrir ce que l'on me cache".

- Que s'est-il passé hier soir avec House ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc, sur un ton assez brusque.

- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonnée qu'il soit allé vous parler ? souffla-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

- Non, justement ! Il est 8h et je viens de voir mon meilleur ami, qui soit dit en passant n'est jamais debout avant 9h30, sortir de cet hôpital, et croyez-moi, il avait l'air vraiment contrarié. Il n'a même pas fait attention à ce qui l'entourait, il ne m'a même pas vu !

- Et naturellement vous en avez déduit que j'avais quelque chose avoir là-dedans ?

- J'ai eu Chase au téléphon, il m'a répété ce que cous leur aviez dit hier dans votre bureau, comme de quoi vous vous occupiez de House. Donc oui, je suppose que vous êtes impliquée dans l'histoire... répondit James, baissant d'un ton devant l'air stricte et intransigeant de Cuddy.

- En effet, j'ai retrouvé House et nous avons longuement parlé, mais ça ne vous concerne en rien ! De plus, il a dû se rendre compte qu'il était bien trop tôt pour commencer sa journée puisqu'il est reparti... Autre chose ? Ou bien je peux retourner à mon travail, chose que vous devriez faire ? s'énerva la doyenne, qui ne désirait qu'une chose en cet instant : parler avec son diagnosticien.

- Euh... Wilson était scotché par la répartie de Cuddy, il l'avait déjà vu énervée, mais jamais contre lui. Non... finit-il par lâcher, tout bas, de peur de déclancher l'ire de sa patronne.

- Bien ! Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser, mais j'ai rendez-vous avec un donateur important. Bonne journée docteur Wilson.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Cuddy sortit demander à sa secrétaire de faire du café pour son futur rendez-vous et elle.

Wilson était stupéfait, complètement muet devant l'agressivité de Lisa concernant ce qu'il avait pu se passer la veille. Cependant, lorsqu'elle revint à son bureau, il comprit qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire là. L'oncologue se dirigeait vers la clinique pour faire une petite heure de consultation avant de voir Madame Clark, une femme atteinte d'un cancer des poumons. Il allait devoir lui annoncer qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire, qu'elle était en phase terminale. James adorait son métier, mais devoir dire à une mère de trois jeunes enfants et mariée depuis dix ans qu'elle allait mourir dans les trois prochains mois, alors qu'elle n'a que 35 ans, c'était la partie de son boulot qu'il détestait par-dessus tout. Il était en chemin pour la clinique quand il fût stoppé dans son élan.

- Docteur Wilson ? Vous allez bien ? l'interpella Brenda, visiblement surprise par le manque d'attention de son ami à son égare alors qu'ils parlaient il n'y a pas un quart d'heure.

- Vous êtes sûr ? Vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette...

- Ne vous inquiètez pas... Je me fais juste un peu de soucis pour House, il me cache quelque chose. Je pense d'ailleurs que Cuddy n'est pas toute blanche dans cette histoire. Et quand House me fait des cachoteries, ça à tendance à mal finir pour lui.

- Sérieusement James, s'indigna l'infirmière. Arrêtez de vous en faire pour ce type. J'estime que, s'il a des problèmes, il est assez grand pour les règler sans demander de l'aide à personne.

- Ecoutez Brenda, j'apprécie de passer des moments avec vous, j'aime parler avec vous, mais la-dessus rien ni personne ne pourra me faire changer d'avis. Je connais House depuis maintenant douze ans et jamais je ne me suis arrêté de m'en faire à son sujet, j'ai même divorcé deux fois, plus ou moins, à cause de lui ! C'est mon ami, et il peut être un bien meilleur ami que moi, et c'est important pour moi. De plus, avec la mort récente de son employé, il ne va pas vraiment bien, donc je m'inquiète. Oui, c'est un con cynique et arrogant au possible, mais c'est mon meilleur ami et il est vraiment important dans ma vie. Mais interdiction d'en parler, il me ferait regretter ces paroles s'il en avait connaissances...

- Encore un tout grand merci monsieur Smith, dit Cuddy, un sourire à moitié forcé sur le visage.

_J'aurais les zigomates foutues d'ici la fin de la journée à cette allure !_ Mais bon, Robert Smith venait de faire un don de 50000$ pour du nouveau matériel. Elle pouvait donc faire un effort pour paraître heureuse de se retrouver en face d'un homme de 66ans, libidineux, qui n'arrivait pas à fixer ses yeux dans ceux de la femme. La directrice pourrait jurer qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi servira son argent.

- Mais c'est tout à fait naturel docteur Cuddy. Après tout, on n'a jamais vu un coffre-fort suivre un corbillard ! Et je pense que placé cet argent dans les bien-faits de la sciences n'est pas une mauvaise idée.

L'homme finit par quitter le bureau, pour le plus grand plaisir de sa propriétaire. _Enfin !_ Elle salua le donateur et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers le comptoir des infirmières, où se trouvait Wilson en grande conversation avec sa meilleur infirmière... Brenda.

- Docteur Wilson, l'interpella-t-elle, pourrais-je vous parler deux minutes, ordonna-t-elle plus qu'elle ne le demanda.

James s'excusa auprès de son amie et suivi sa patronne un peu plus à l'écart. il était assez mal à l'aise suite à ce qu'il s'était produit dans le bureau de Cuddy une heure plus tôt.

- Je tenais à m'excuser pour tout à l'heure. Je n'avais aucune raison de m'en prendre à vous de cette façon, ce n'était pas professionnel de ma part, s'excusa la jeune femme, sincèrement désolée et honteuse de son comportement presque injustifié avec son employé.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, Cuddy. Pour ma part, je n'avais pas à entrer dans votre bureau et vous questionner de la sorte.

Cuddy allait répondre quelque chose lorsqu'ils entendirent le son d'une canne qui claque sur le sol. Ils virent House se diriger vers les ascenseurs, un grand sourire aux lèvres, jouant avec une clef, mais pas une clef de voiture...

- Ne me dis pas que tu as fait ça ? cria l'oncologue, surprenant la doyenne à ses côtés.

- M'engueule pas s'teuh plaît ! s'amusa House, jouant le gamin prit en faute. J'te jure que je serais très prudent, continua-t-il, se dirigeant vers son ami.

Toutes les personnes travaillant dans le hall se retournèrent vers eux, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien encore se passer entre ces trois-là.

- Dans mon bureau, siffla Cuddy, espérant qu'ils seraient moins espionnés par ces employés.

House, dont le comportement avait changé du tout au tout dès que sa patronne avait parlé, et Wilson, la suivirent dans son bureau. Le visage du diagnosticien s'était entièrement fermé, plus de sourire, il était complètement impassible. Ce changement brusque de comportement surpris Wilson. Pourquoi House parraissait-il si réticent? Il s'interrogeait toujours sur les évènements de la veille entre ses deux amis, surtout depuis que Brenda lui avait dit ce qu'elle avait vu. Cuddy, elle, était blessée, elle se sentait également coupable, persuadée de ne pas être innocente à ce changement d'attitude.

- Bon, puis-je savoir ce qu'il vous a prit ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu vous mettre dans cet état, Wilson ? interrogea-t-elle, essayant de ne pas trop fixer son regard sur House.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête bon sang ? s'exclama Wilson, ignorant royalement sa patronne.

- Oh ça va Wilson ! Je suis majeur et vacciné, je fais ce que je veux, s'emballa le diagnosticien, ne désirant que quitter cet endroit hostile à ses yeux. Je n'y étais pour rien dans l'accident, et même si ça avait été le cas, ça ne m'aurait pas arrêté !

- Vous vous êtes acheté une nouvelle moto ? s'écria Cuddy, faisant le lien des informations reçues. Vous êtes complètement inconscient !(*)

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? s'emporta House, dur et froid. Arrêtez de m'emmerder ! La moto fait partie de ma vie, que vous le vouliez ou non ! J'en ai besoin...

- Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte ? C'est une machine à tuer ! A chaque fois que je t'imagine sur cette moto, j'ai peur de recevoir un coup de fil comme il y a 2 semaines! Et puis franchement House, quand je vois un handicpé drogué, qui n'a pas peur de la mort, sur un engin aussi rapide, je me dis qu'il ne peut y avoir qu'une fin dramatique...

- Lâche-moi Jimmy ! Je n'ai peut-être pas peur de la mort, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je serais assez inconscient pour mettre d'autres personnes en danger ! Je suis plus prudent sur une moto qu'en voiture!

- Mais bien sûr, ironisa la doyenne, c'est pour ça que vous avez eu un accident grave il y a deux semaines.

- Ce n'était pas ma faute, hurla House, tremblant de rage, faisant se reculer les deux personnes dans la pièce. James et Lisa étaient petrifiés, incapable de comprendre l'accès de colère de House. Vous ne pouvez pas m'emmerder tout les deux, n'est-cepas ? Je suis peut-être un con qui se fiche de sa vie, mais ma moto c'est ma liberté ! Je ne suis pas fou au point de foncer dans un mur à 250km/h ! Vous êtes dans ma tête ? Vous savez comment j'agis sur une moto ? Ce que je pense quand je roule ? NON! Alors foutez-moi la paix ! Sur ce, je vous laisse, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, dit-il en se calmant légèrement.

-Non! s'interposa Cuddy, Wilson, vous pourriez nous laisser, s'il vous plaît? insista-t-elle face à la réticence de l'oncologue.

James Wilson quitta le bureau de sa patronne sous les regards peu amènes et peu sûrs de ses amis. _Nom de Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu passer entre ces deux énergumènes?_

Dans le bureau, ils n'en menaient pas large, aucun des deux. L'un étant mal à l'aise et en colère contre lui, mais aussi contre la personne en face. L'autre était également mal à l'aise, mais elle se posait aussi beaucoup de question. Cuddy essayait de déchiffrer les émotions qui passaient sur le visage de l'homme, debout et tendu, devant elle... Depuis ce matin, elle ne cessait de se demander ce qu'il s'était passé dans la tête de son diagnosticien pour qu'il quitte la maison aussi vite, sans un mot.

Quant à lui, House essayait de ne rien laisser transparaître des sentiments qui le traversaient depuis qu'elle lui avait parlé dans le hall. C'était assez facile tant que Wilson était présent, sa colère pouvait être mal interpretée. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, il ne devait pas laisser sa peine et sa rage se lire sur son visage. House ne voulait pas qu'Elle sache que son rejet l'avait blessé bien trop profondément.

- Alors, se lança-t-il, las du silence, je vais avoir droit à un discours sur la moyenne de mort lors d'accident de moto ? _Trouve une excuse et barre-toi de ce satané bureau !_

- Non ! répondit-elle avant d'enchaîner rapidement pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de trouver une solution pour fuir, que s'est-il passé ce matin ? Pourquoi être parti si précipitemment ? lui demanda-t-elle, tentant de ne pas lâcher son regard perçant.

- Désolé, mais quand, au bout de cinq bonnes minutes de silence face à ma question je n'ai toujours pas de réponse, j'ai tendance à partir. J'ai cru comprendre que je n'avais plus rien à faire dans cette cuisine ! dit-il, blasé et essayant de ne pas paraître blessé.

- Tu n'as rien compris du tout ! s'exclama Cuddy, retenant difficilement un fou rire. Je ne t'ai pas répondu, non pas parce que je voulais que tu partes, mais parce que j'étais sous le choc ! Et franchement, il y a de quoi! Grégory House, qui a plutôt tendance à fuir toue discussion sérieuse, venait de me poser une question pour se lancer dans une conversation dont il ne métrisait pas le contenu, à propos de sentiments !

Cuddy ne pu retenir plus longtemps son fou rire, elle se libérait de toute la tension nerveuse accumulée depuis ce matin. House, lui, resta bouche bée devant cette femme exceptionnelle, avant de sourire discrètement, content. Cependant, toutes sortes de questions lui passaient par la tête; qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait pour eux ? Face à la tête interrogative de House, Cuddy décida de continuer :

- House, cette nuit était tout sauf une erreur à mes yeux... Mais ce matin, je m'attendais à un violent rejet, à ce que tu partes sans un regard. Que tu fasses une remarque déplacée comme " J'ai eu ce que je voulais, je m'en vais!" Ou encore que tu nies ce qu'il s'était passé, bref, je m'attendais à recevoir une douche froide ! Et au lieu de ça, quand j'arrive dans la cuisine, je te trouve avec ma fille dans les bras...

- Tu pourrais pas oublier ce détail, n'est-ce pas ? remarqua-t-il sarcastiquement.

- N'y compte pas ! lui sourit-elle. Et encore, avant que je n'arrive, je t'ai entendu parler avec ma nounou, continua-t-elle.

- Tu m'as entendu ? s'inquièta-t-il, effrayé à l'idée qu'elle ait compris.

- Pas de panique, le rassura-t-elle, je ne parle pas espagnol, je n'ai aucune idée de ca que vous vous êtes dit. J'aimerais bien le savoir d'ailleurs... dit-elle, les yeux pleins d'espoirs.

- Rêve toujours ! J'ai une réputation à tenir moi, Lisa Cuddy, plaisanta-t-il, enfin, à moitié, il tenait à conserver une certaine image de lui! En parlant de ça, ça fait un quart d'heure que je suis dans ce bureau, et aucun de nous n'a l'air d'avoir envie de tuer l'autre, ça va éveiller des soupçons chez les comères ! Je vais donc m'en aller..

- Attends ! ordonna la doyenne, l'obligeant à tourner les talons pour la regarder. On n'a toujours pas parlé de cette nuit et de ce que ça allait impliquer..

- Cuddy, souffla-t-il, gêné. Je ne pense pas que ca soit l'endroit idéal pour en parler. Premièrement parce que les infirmières nous surveillent, dit-il, désignant du doigt les trois femmes qui les regardaient peu discrètement malgré ce qu'elle pensait. Deuxièmement, je préférerais être sûr que personne n'intervienne pendant qu'on en parle hors, nous nous trouvons dans le bureau de la directrice d'un hôpital qui ne peut fonctionner sans elle. Et troisièmement, nous nous trouvons sur le lieu de travailde James Wilson, l'homme qui ne peut s'empêcher de se mêler de ma vie privée et qui n'hésiterait pas à trouver le moyen de nous surprendre, nous écouter ou autres... Je passerais chez toi aux alentours de 18h30, ç a te va ?

- Bien sûr ! répondit la doyenne euphorique à l'odée que House accepte de parler de l'évolution, qui à plutôt l'air favorable, de leur relation aussi facilement.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas son employé profité de son absence pour filer en douce. _Peu importe _se dit-elle. Il avait accepté de lui parler de ce qu'il s'était passé à la place de nier les faits et de fuir comme il l'a toujours fait. Elle perdit subitement son sourire en réalisant qu'il allait disposer d'une journée entière pour réfléchir à la situation et prendre une décision, mauvaise à son goût, pour le soir. Cuddy craignait d'être rejetée par l'homme qu'elle aimait tant. Il ne fallait pas se voiler la face, House avait beau être exceptionnel, doté d'une intelligence à couper le souffle. Il était sûrment le seul homme à la mettre en émoit en un seul regard, à pouvoir la faire sortir de ses gongs en un rien de temps pour l'instant d'après la faire rire et lui faire oublier toute colère. Seul House arrivait à la flatter en lui faisant des remarques salaces... Grégory House était la seule et unique personne à lui faire ressentir des émotions contraires en même temps. Là où un homme ne faisait que loucher sur son décolleté ou son fessier, ajoutant l'une ou l'autre remarque graveleuse, elle serait excédée, dégoutée ! Cuddy aurait l'impression de n'être qu'un morceau de viande à leurs yeux, ne voyant que de la perversité dans leurs comportements... Alors qu'au contraire, quand c'est House qui a cette attitude, elle se sent contrariée qu'il ne voit que ça, mais en même temps heureuse... Ses regards, ses remarques ne sont rien d'autres que des compliments masqués. Elle adore l'entendre lui dire ce genre de remarques, car elle sait que c'est sa façon de lui dire qu'elle lui plaît, plus que pour une histoire de sexe, du moins elle l'espère... Cuddy aime le voir contrarié lorsqu'elle se montre plus charmeuse envers des donateurs potentiels pour mettre toues les chances de son côté, jaloux de les voir la regarder comme lui la regardait. Elle apprécie sa façon, bien à lui, d'être présent pour elle. Quand elle ne va pas bien, il la harcèle et fait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour découvrir ce qu'elle a. Même si il disait n'avoir envie que de satisfaire une curiosité malsaine. Cuddy savait pertinemment que c'était sa manière de s'inquièter pour elle et de toujours être au courant de ce qu'il lui arrive. Il s'arrangeait toujours pour la distraire, lui faire oublier ses problèmes. Quand il savait être le problème, il la laissait tranquille. Lorsque Cuddy avait besoin de soutien moral, il a toujours su la faire rire, lui faire penser à toutes autres choses. House avait beau clamer à tout le monde qu'il voulait seulement la faire enrager et lui faire oublier son existence, Cuddy savait très bien que c'était une façon, particulière, de la préserver. Malgré tout ça, il n'en restait pas moins un handicapé des sentiments, préférant rester seul plutôt que de montrer une part d'humanité. Mais ce que Lisa aimait le plus chez cet homme, c'était l'étincelle qui brillait dans son regard quand il avait une révélation, quand toutes les pièces d'un pizzle s'assemblent de manière incongrue dans sa tête et qu'il comprenait tout. Prenant tout le monde de court, leur coupant le souffle par sa présence d'esprit et son intelligence. Il arrivait à faire le lien entre des éléments futiles, aux yeux de tous, avec l'importance d'un problème, résolvant une équation que personne à part lui ne comprenait. Durant ces instants, il était heureux, enfin, pas heureux, mais moins malheureux. Il se détestait moins, étant fier de lui, et quand ça arrivait, il pouvait se montrer plus agréable et "poli" envers elle. Il lui arrivait même de sourire, rendant son regard encore plus beau qu'il ne l'était. Cet homme de cinquante ans pouvait faire croire à tout le monde qu'il n'était qu'un salop qui se fichait royalement de ce qui l'entoure et de la vie de ses patients, elle savait que ce n'était qu'une image. Il est vrai que House pouvait être un enfoiré et qu'il se moquait des personnes qui l'entourent, sauf Wilson, ses employés et elle. Mais Cuddy pouvait mettre sa main au feu, le médecin désirait vraiment sauver ses patients. Sinon, pourquoi usait-il de moyens peu orthodoxes pour convaincre ses patients de faire des examens qui s'avéraient dangereux, de prendre des traitements risqués et surtout, pourquoi se sentirait-il si mal lorsque le diagnostique est fatal pour le patient ? Il affirme que seul le diagnostique l'intérresse, cependant, quand il est posé, il fait tout pour que le patient prenne le traitement. Cuddy fut prise d'horreur lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il était bientôt 11 heures, elle était restée là, à ne rien faire pendant plus d'une heure. Elle pensait tellement à son employé qu'elle ne voyait plus le temps passé. La directrice était toute stressée , elle avait un conseil d'administration au sujet des finances de l'hôpital dans l'après-midi, et rien n'était encore prêt. Se giflant mentalement pour son comportement, elle se plongea corps et âme dans le dossier financier.

Du côté de House, les employés étaient revenus bredouilles, aucun cas des urgences n'était assez intéressant pour leur patron. Ils étaient donc là, affaler sur leur siège, à ne rien faire lorsqu'il vîrent House arriver dans son bureau.

- Il a l'air d'être d'une humeur de chien aujourd'hui, remarqua TAUB.

- Il est toujours comme ça, répliqua THIRTEEN, ne rêvant que d'une chose; rentrer chez elle.

- TAUB a raison, dit FORMAN suspicieux, il est souvent de mauvaise humeur, mais là c'est différent. Il s'isole encore plus, il était là à l'heure, et on dirait qu'il cherche à éviter Wilson et Cuddy! Il se passe quelque chose, et je suis presque sûr que ça un lien avec sa disparition d'hier. Mais c'est House, faut pas chercher à comprendre son esprit tordu.

-Attend ! Tu ne vas pas chercher à savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

- Ca ne sert à rien Rémy ! Quoiqu'il arrive on ne saura pas la vérité, il s'arrangera pour qu'on trouve un truc situé à complètement à côté de la plaque. De toute manière, je n'ai pas la tête à deviner ce qu'il se passe dans son esprit torturer.

- Et à quoi as-tu donc la tête ? s'exapéra la jeune femme.

- Tu tiens vraiment à parler de cela maintenant ? demanda Forman narquois.

Enervée, Thirteen sorti précipitamment de la pièce en claquant la porte. Qu'est-ce-qu'il pouvait l'énerver ! Rémy n'en pouvait plus de sa prétention. Il clamait Haut et fort qu'il ne voulait pas être comme House, mais il était exactement pareil. Eric pouvait même se montrer pire que son patron... Le docteur Hadley alla s'enfermer dans les toilettes du personnel pour se calmer. Elle était excédée se sentant oppressée dans cette relation, elle avait limpression que plus sa relation avec Forman avancait dans le temps, plus il voulait la contrôler. Thirtee savait que le neurologue voulait toujours tout gérer, mais là, il allait trop loin. Il s'impliquait dans sa vie, sa maladie, désirant l'obliger à suivre son avis. Eric voulait qu'elle lui obéisse, persuadé qu'elle ne faisait pas les bons choix pour soigner son Hungtinton.

- He ben alors Blanche-Neige, votre nain est contrarié ? se moqua House en arrivant dans la salle de différentiel.

- Bonjour House, Rémy va très bien, merci de vous en soucier, ironisa Forman.

- Oulà, Blanche-Neige est devenue le grand méchant loup ! Problème au lit ? continua House, vous n'avez qu'à acheter des capotes... Bien que le Hungtinton ne soit pas une MST. Mais bon, pas de Durex, pas de sexe !

Forman, exaspéré par l'attitude de son employeur sortit sans un mot du bureau. Quant à lui, Taub retenait difficilement un sourire face au rabaissement de Forman, qu'il avait du mal à supporter.

Le diagnosticien regarda sa montre, l'heure du déjeûner avait sonné... Ce qui signifiait que s'il voulait manger aux frais de son ami, il allait devoir affronter sa curiosité. Il se doutait qu'il allait subir un interrogatoire en règle sur son comportement des deux derniers jours. Mais House était aussi persuadé que l'oncologue allait lui faire tout un spitch moralisateurs sur les dangers des deux roues. Mais bon, il savait comment dévier la conversation en sa faveur, après tout, le sujet "Brenda" devenait plus intérressant. Il se dirigea donc vers les ascenseurs, direction la cafétaria. Le médecin arriva dans la cantine quelques secondes avant que Wilson n'arrive, sa tête de détective en chasse.

Il ne voulait qu'une chose depuis ce matin, savoir ce qu'il s'était passé entre ses amis. C'est pour cette raison qu'il fût content d'apercevoir son ami dans la file de la cafétaria.

Ils ne se parlèrent pas jusqu'au moment où House mis son repas sur le compte de son ami, qui lui fit une remarque comme de quoi ça commençait à bien faire.

Quand ils s'assirent à table, Wilson décida de lancer son investigation :

- Alors, que s'est-il passé entre Cuddy et toi ? demanda-t-il excité comme un gosse devant le jouet de ses rêves.

House lui raconta une partie de son altercation avec son père, le fait qu'il ait eu un différent avec Cuddy, puis il dévia intelligemment la conversation sur l'infirmière que fréquentait Wilson...

* * *

**_Alors ? _**

**_Une review please :)_**

**_Harmonie_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_ME REVOILA !_**

**_Vraiment désolée pour cette attente mais j'ai énormément de boulot avec les cours et tout..._**

**_Mais voilà un très long chapitre pour me faire pardonner :)_**

**_En plus, je pense que comme tout le monde, j'ai été choquée par les récents évènements et il m'a fallu un certain temps pour m'en remettre.._**

**_Une dernière chose, je pense pouvoir mettre les suite de mes deux autres fanfictions maximum pour la semaine prochaine :)_**

**_Bonne lecture_**

* * *

6h19... Que le temps passe vite ! Voilà ce que se disait Lisa Cuddy en sortant de sa douche pour se coiffer. Elle n'avait plus le temps d'essayer de se faire un beau brushing, et décida donc de les laisser crollés. Elle mis juste un peu de mousses pour leur donner un effet, elle fit juste sa frange et puis se dirigea vers sa penderie. Elle en ressortit rapidement un jean slim foncé, une blouse noir moulante col en V et une veste cintrée en jeans. Après tout, elle n'était plus le docteur Lisa Cuddy, doyenne d'université qui se devait d'être habillée classe et distinguée. Elle était Lisa Cuddy, mère d'une petite fille, elle voulait être à l'aise chez elle... De toute façon, elle était persuadée de plaire au diagnosticien grâce à sa blouse moulante et décolletée, ainsi que son jean slim qui moulait bien ses formes. Elle retourna dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller et se maquiller légèrement, mettant ses yeux en valeurs avec de l'eye-liner noir et un peu de fard à paupière noir. Elle ajouta une touche de ricil pour parfaire le tout et elle pu admirer le travail.

Dehors, la pluie faisait rage. Les giboulées de mars avaient commencé! Toute la journée il avait fait beau, le soleil trônant fièrement dans le ciel. Et même si les températures n'avaient pas exploser, il avait fait doux et les promeneurs étaient contents. Mais en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, les nuages gris avaient assombri le ciel, l'air était devenue subitement électrique, excitant les animaux et prédisant un orage violent, et des trombes d'eaux innondaient les rues de Princeton.

House était, exceptionnellement, nerveux. Il savait que c'était ce soir ou jamais. Il voulait que leur histoire aient plus loin, qu'ils montent un avenir à deux, trois maintenant. Mais il craignait que ses actes passés ne lui portent préjudice... Il portait sur son dos un assez lourd passé, surtout avec elle ! Il passait son temps à la blesser, il n'y a pas si longtemps ils s'étaient rapprochés, mais il avait fini par l'éloigner. Il l'avait repoussé de manière brutale et humiliante, comme toujours. Depuis 12 ans maintenant qu'il travaillait au PPTH, il n'arrêtait pas de lui pourrir ses journées, sa vie même. Mais d'un autre côté, il essayait d'être là pour elle à sa façon. Il la soutenait, souvent de façon maladroite , mais il était présent. Il savait quand il devait la laisser tranquille, quand il devait lui changer les idées, quand il devait l'aider... Et puis, Cuddy revenait toujours vers lui, non ? Elle avait déjà montrer qu'elle lui faisait confiance, par exemple avec l'histoire des FIV. Cependant, cette fois, House savait parfaitement que la situation était différente, il s'agissait d'une relation personnelle basée sur le long terme, avec un enfant de surcroît. Et ça, il devait bien l'admettre, ça lui flanquait la trouille! Oui, il était attiré par Cuddy, fortement, il éprouvait même des sentiments à son encontre, mais il ne se sentait pas prêt à le montrer à tout le monde. Qu'il se le soit avoué à lui-même et qu'il veuille le lui avouer était déjà une grande évolution pour lui. Et surtout, il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de s'occuper d'un enfant. Il savait de quoi un enfant avait besoin, mais au niveau émotions, il ne connaissait rien, et son expérience personnelle ne l'aiderait pas. Bien au contraire, il ne savait pas qu'elles étaient les limites à ne pas dépasser. Et puis, cette gosse n'avait que 6 mois, pour le moment, c'est plutôt facile, mais d'ici un an même pas, ça allait sûrement devenir infernal ! Toutes ces pensées le chamboulaient toujours alors qu'il garait sa nouvelle moto. Et qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée de la maison qu'il avait quitté si précipitemment le matin même.

Cuddy, qui venait de mettre Rachel, qui se tenait désormais assise seule, dans son parc, alla se parfumer un peu et reprendre le baby-phone dans la salle de bain. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle entendit une moto s'arrêter devant sa demeure. L'adrénaline lui brûla les veines, son coeur accéléra de manière incontrôlable et ses mains se mirent à trembler sous l'effet des endorphines... _Il arrive !_ Elle entendit une canne cogner contre sa porte, il n'utilisera donc jamais le butoir... Elle respira profondément, aspirant à se calmer et alla ouvrir la porte, une expression indéterminée sur le visage. Un mélange de joie, de dpeur et de gêne, comment désigner ça ? Mais Cuddy fût ravie de voir le même style d'expression sur le visage qui lui fit face. Voir House mal à l'aise l'aida à se décontracter, elle n'était pas toute seule.

- Tu vas me laisser entrer ou tu comptes me laisser choper une pneumonie ? railla-t-il pour détendre l'atmosphère, au bout de quelques minutes de silence et puis parce qu'il commençait à vraiment se les geler à cause de la pluie.

- Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle, réalisan seulement que la pluie tombait druement et que le fait qu'il soit complètement trempé le fasse grelotter et claquer des dents. Entre, tu peux utiliser la salle de bain pour te secher, et tu peux mettre ta chemise dans le sechoir pendant une petite demi-heure, mais je n'ai pas de vêtements à ta taille...

- C'était donc ça ! s'exclama-t-il sarcastique en entrant. Tu m'as laissé sous l'eau pour que j'ait à me promener torse-nu ! Tu veux abuser de mon corps si sexy !

- Aïe ! Tu m'as découvert... Allez va te sécher, tu vas attraper la mort ! En t'attendant, je te prépare quelque chose à boir ? lui cria-t-elle tandis qu'il était dans la salle de bain après avoir déposé sa canne .

- Un bourbon! lui répondit une voix étouffée.

- J'ai pas ça chez moi ! dit-elle, attendant une remarque, qui suivit.

- Tu vas bientôt me dire que tu n'as pas le câble ? répliqua-t-il en revenant naturellement de la salle de bain, torse nu, une simple serviette sur les épaules.

Cuddy resta stupéfiée, ne pouvant s'empêcher de regarder le torse du diagnosticien. Les quelques gouttes d'eau glissant sur le corps de l'homme de tous ses maux lui procuraient une douleur agréable dans son bas ventre. Comment cet homme pouvait-il être aussi simplement sexy ? Elle ne su se retenir de mordiller sa lèvre inférieur devant ce spectacle si exitant pour elle...

House sourit, fier de l'effet qu'il faisait à Cuddy. Mais bien vite, le désir prit par de tous ses sens quand il l'a vit s'humidifier et se mordiller la lèvre. Il s'avança vers elle, tel un prédateur vers sa proie, un sourire mutin aux lèvres. Il la sentit frissonner quand il la prit par la taille.

Son coeur cessa de battre deux secondes avant de redémarrer au quart de tour, des battements bien trop rapides pour un simple touché. Elle posa sa main sur le torse de l'homme et sourit en réalisant qu'il avait exactement la même réaction. Cuddy sentit le souffle chaud du diagnosticien se rapprocher de son visage et, tout naturellement, elle répondit à l'appel de son "amant" en levant la tête pour l'embrasser. Le baiser au début lent et gêné devint brûlant d'un désir inassouvi et de sentiments qu'aucun ne voudrait avouer.

Pour une fois, ce fût House qui fraîna les ardeurs de Lisa... Il se rappela de la présence de l'enfant et il préférait ne rien faire devant un gosse d'à peine 6 mois. Quand sa patronne l'interrogea du regard, il lui désigna l'enfant qui les fixait de ses grands yeux bleu. House la vit rougir, mal à l'aise, alors il en profita.

- Franchement Cuddy, la taquina-t-il, ne t'étonne pas si ta fille est précoce et que dans trois-quatre ans tu reçoives des appels de parents outrés parce que miss mini Cuddy a demandé à leur fils de voir pôpol et les deux mousquetaires ! Quan don voit l'exemple que tu lui donne...

- Faut bien qu'elle apprenne, et plus jeune elle apprendra mieux ce sera... rétorqua Cuddy, entrant dans le jeu de son employé. Mais tu as ta part de responsabilité ! C'est toi qui te promène à moitié nu.

- A qui la faute ? C'est toi qui m'a laissé poireauter sous la pluie ! Tout est de ta faute.

Ne voulant pas lui laisser l'occasion de répondre, il l'embrassa rapidement et alla s'assoir pour reposer sa jambe qui le faisait souffrir. Il sortit son tube de vicodin et goba deux comprimés. Depuis l'accident, il avait encore un peu plus mal que d'habitude quand il s'appuyait trop dessus.

Cuddy resta scotchée sur place. Il avait encore gagné ! Elle soupira et alla récupérer sa petite puce qui commençait à rechigner. Elle préféra ne pas regarder l'homme gober ses vicodin et cajola sa princesse un moment. Quand Rachel commença à pleurnicher et chercher à têter, elle décida qu'il était tant de la nourrir. La doyenne regarda House qui cherchait un bon DVD à mettre et lui demanda s'il restait manger chez elle.

- Non, je cherche un DVD pour repartir torse nu chez moi avec... ironisa-t-il. De toute façon, je suis incapable de reprendre ma moto affamé comme je suis...

- D'ailleurs, commença-t-elle en préparant le biberon de sa fille, il faudra qu'on reparle de cette histoire de moto...

- Oh... S'te plaît m'man ! Pas ça, je veux bien manger tout mes légumes si tu veux mais me gronde pas, supplia le diagnosticien comme un enfant pris en flagrant déli.

- Dommage pour toi, mais tu n'y échapperas pas ! Maman est très fâchée...

- Pff... C'est pô juste!

Cuddy retint son fou rire et préféra rester dans la cuisine pour donner à boire à sa fille... C'était trop risqué, il ne devait pas la voir rire à une de ses blagues.

- Bon qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? dévia-t-il.

- Une salde crudité et des pommes de terre froides, ça te va ?

- J'ai le choix ? T'as vraiment pas de viande ?

- Non!

La soirée se passait bien, après avoir fait manger Rachel et l'avoir couchée, ils avaient mangé. Les deux médecins avaient évité le sujet principale de la présence du pire employé de Cuddy dans cette maison. Aucun des deux ne voulaient vraiment de cette conversation. Même si les choses avaient l'air de bien se passer, ils s'embrassaient de temps en temps, ils craignaient qu'officialiser la chose pourrait faire fuir House. Par peur des sentiments qu'il pourrait laisser paraître, ils préféraient retarder le moment de cette confrontation, au risque de finir blesser et encore plus seuls qu'avant.

Le diagnosticien avait opté pour "L'arme fatale", trouvant les autres films trop à l'eau de rose. Il s'apprêtait à lancer le film quand Cuddy brisa le silence serein en posant une question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un moment et qui le prit totalement de court.

- Pourquoi t'être confié à moi de cette manière ? demanda-t-elle un peu plus sèchement que ce qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Quoi? demanda-t-il, se tendant.

- Hier, tu m'as parlé de ton passé de ton plein gré...

- Si tu ne voulais pas m'écouter, tu n'avais qu'à partir ! la coupa-t-il, d'un ton empli de reproches.

- Non, pas du tout, ce n'est pas ça, se pressa-t-elle de répondre de peur qu'il ne prenne la fuite. C'est juste que tu es du genre à repousser toute personne qui tente de t'approcher, de te comprendre et de percer ta carapace. Et là, tu t'es ouvert à moi, tu ne m'as pas rejetée, tu as fait le contraire. Tu as osé me parler, tu t'es confié à moi. Je m'attendais à une remarque cinglante et blessante pour que je parte et j'ai eu droit à un House nouveau... J'essaie juste de comprendre.

- Oublie ça ! ordonna-t-il. J'ai eu un moment de faiblesse parce que j'ai été pris par surprise par la visite de mes parents. J'ai vraiment pas envie de me rappeler de ça, ni d'en parler !

- D'accord, capitula-t-elle, déçue.

- Ecoute Cuddy, tu me connais, je suis comme je suis et je ne changerai pas. Mais depuis la mort de Kutner, je me suis rendu compte que je ne voulais plus passer à côté de certains aspects de ma vie, se livra House, craignant une remarque moqueuse.

La doyenne voyait bien que son invité était mal à l'aise, et même si c'était réjouissant pour elle, elle ne voulait pas en profiter de cette manière. Elle décida donc de passer à autre chose. Elle repensa alors à la moto qu'il s'était achetée plutôt. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner d'angoisse à l'idée de savoir House sur un deux roues aussi rapide. Elle avait peur de recevoir un coup de fil des urgences lui annonçant que cette fois, le diagnosticien n'avait pas eu autant de chance que la dernière fois.

- Concernant cette nouvelle moto, se lança-t-elle, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il t'a traversé la tête...

- Mais foutez-moi la paix avec Wilson! s'emballa-t-il tout de suite, exaspéré par cette histoire. Depuis que j'ai 16 ans je suis un passionné de moto, en faire fait partie intégrante de ma vie.

- Pourquoi ? Une moto c'est tellement...

- Quoi ? Idiot, stupide.

- Aussi, mais j'allais dire dangereux ! C'est le meilleur moyen de te tuer, nom d'un chien.

- Ah bon ? Je pensais que la _Vicodin_ allait me tuer à petits feux, fit-il en faisant celui qui ne comprenait plus rien.

- Très drôle, ricana-t-elle faussement, tu fais preuve de maturité, c'est incroyable!

- Bon ! Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de m'énerver maintenant. J'ai une moto point ! Accepte-le et lâche moi avec cette histoire parce que je n'arrêterai jamais d'en faire... M'en priver ça revient à me couper la jambe gauche.

House aurait aimé avoir le courage de lui dire ce que représentait la moto pour lui. Lui dire que ça lui était tout aussi vital que le piano, la guitare, les diagnostiques et la vicodin. Que quand il roulait à moto, il oubliait son handicape, il oubliait la douleur, le fait qu'il ait besoin d'une canne et les problèmes qui le torturaient. Tout ce qui comptait pendant ces moments, c'était l'ivresse de la vitesse. Durant ces instants, il avait l'impression d'être libre, sans contraintes de vie à cause de sa jambe. De ne plus être enfermé dans son corps qu'il considérait à présent comme une prison. Il pouvait aller si vite, sentir le vent s'insinuer dans ses vêtements, son casque et lui brûler les yeux. Mais tout ça, il ne pouvait lui dire... Il ne s'autorisait pas à s'ouvrir de la sorteà une autre personne, surtout pas elle. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache à quel point sa décision de ne pas se faire amputer le hantait tout le temps...

Au moment où il allait rediriger la conversation vers un autre sujet, le téléphone fixe de la doyenne se mit à sonner. Il la vit regarder le numéro et faire de grands yeux en le reconnaissant...

Elle avait enregistré le numéro du détective le jour où il lui avait téléphoné pour l'inviter à manger...

- Monsieur Douglas ? répondit-elle, surprise par l'éclair de colère qui traversa les yeux du diagnosticien. Oui je vais bien merci et vous ?

Elle n'écouta pas la réponse du détective, lisant le message que House lui faisait passer sur ses lèvres : "Ne-lui-dis-pas-que-je-su-is-là". Elle se demanda furtivement pourquoi il voulait ça, mais son attention fût vite attirée par Lucas qui l'appelait.

- Docteur Cuddy ? Vous êtes là ? s'inquièta l'homme.

- Euh... Oui, oui, excusez-moi. Que voulez-vous monsieur Douglas ?

- Oh, appelez-moi Lucas. En fait, je téléphonais pour être sûr que vous étiez chez vous et que je ne vous dérangeais pas. Je viens de finir une planque prêt de chez vous et je voulais passer pour vous dire bonsoir et parler un peu avec vous... dit-il, l'espoir naissant sa voix.

House, dont l'ouïe était très fine, avait entendu la demande de son rival, sourit moqueur... Voyant que la doyenne allait refuser, il la stoppa et lui fit comprendre qu'elle devait accepter. Après tout, Lucas avait le droit de savoir que jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait _sa _Cuddy! Et puis, ce pari n'a jamais été un jeu pour lui, il savait que Cuddy en souffrirait. De toute façon, ce stupide pari ne tenait plus depuis que Cuddy et lui s'était considérablement rapprochés et qu'apparemment un possible était envisageable entre eux...

- Non Lucas, vous pouvez passer quelques minutes.

Elle raccrocha et au moment où elle allait interroger le diagnosticien, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Lucas devait être devant la maison depuis un moment pour être aussi rapide. House se disait qu'il était vraiment idiot pour croire qu'il avait une chance avec une femme comme Cuddy, et puis, il se comportait vraiment comme un adolescent qui n'a jamais eu de petite copine.

Lisa alla ouvrir la porte pour se retrouver face à un sourire charmeur et des yeux qui reflétaient une certaine arrogance, comme s'il se sentait sûr maintenant qu'elle l'avait invité chez elle. L'homme semblait être persuadé qu'il avait réussir à troubler la jeune femme lors de leur "rendez-vous" au snack et que maintenant, il allait pouvoir dire qu'il sortait avec la magnifique Lisa Cuddy.

- Bonsoir docteur Cuddy, dit-il souriant.

- Lucas, en quoi puis-je vous aider ?

- En fait, je voulais vous inviter à sortir. Pas comme la dernière fois, je vous parle d'un bon repas au restaurant suivi d'une ballade dans le parc ou d'un cinéma... On pourrait faire ça le week-end prochain ?

- Ecoutez Lucas, je suis désolée si j'ai laisser sous-entendre que quelque chose était possible, je n'en avais pas l'intention. Je ne pense vraiment pas qu'un futur soit possible entre nous... s'excusa-t-elle mal à l'aise.

- C'est à cause de House, c'est ça ? répliqua-t-il assez sèchement, ses espoirs brisés en un éclat.

Cuddy était de plus en plus mal, d'une part parce qu'elle savait pertinemment que House les écoutait et d'autres part, le comportement de Lucas commençait à l'effrayer un peu. C'est comme s'il était sûr qu'ils allaient vivre quelque chose et le rejet qu'il venait de prendre pourrait le faire mal réagir.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça vous regarde, attaqua-t-elle sur la défensive.

- Je ne peux pas comprendre ! Cet homme est un con fini... Il passe son temps à se foutre de vous, à vous blesser et vous continuez de lui courrir après ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a qui vous attire tant ? Je sais que ce que je vais dire est dégueulasse, mais, sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'un handicapé drogué et misanthrope peut apporter à une femme comme vous ?

Lucas avait haussé le ton, n'avalant pas le rejet de la directrice pour un homme comme House !

House, qui avait tout entendu vit rouge, comment osait-il lui crier dessus ? Il décida qu'il était temps de se montrer. Il entra dans le hall et ouvrit la porte en grand en se plaçant derrière Cuddy, une main sur sa hanche, l'autre tenant la porte. Il frissonna, toujours torse-nu, donc il se colla plus à Cuddy pour un peu de chaleur. Voir le visage déconfit de son "rival" lui procura un immense plaisir. Lucas n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Surtout que Cuddy s'était automatiquement réajustée pour être bien mise contre son employé.

- L'handicapé a tout entendu et il peut t'assurer qu'il n'est pas un puceau qui ne sait pas si prendre avec une femme et qu'il peut avoir des conversations intelligentes avec elle et la faire rire ! Et l'handicapé peut aussi lui apporter le respect qu'elle mérite, contrairement à un détective blessé dans son orgueil! Maintenant tu te casses Lucas, je ne pense pas que ta présence soit vraiment désirée, au contraire, elle pose problème !

- Tu n'as rien à me dire House ! Le respect ? Tu passes ton tant a faire des insinuations douteuses en sa présence et tu passes ton temps à la blesser ! Tu es odieux, insultant et arrogant ! Comment pouvez-vous aimer ce con ? cria-t-il, frustré et énervé.

Soudain, un autre cri retentit dans la maison, cet idiot de détective venait de réveiller Rachel. House, automatiquement, se dirigea vers la source du bruit en lâchant sèchement :

- T'es vraiment un as Lucas, en tant que détective tu devais savoir que Cuddy avait adopté et que donc il y avait un bébé ici! Mais vu que tu n'es qu'un crétin, tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de crier ! Ca me confirme que tu n'es qu'un crétin !

Et sur ces derniers mots, il entra dans la chambre de Rachel, sous l'oeil médusé des deux autres. Rachel se calma à peine, vraiment effrayée. Jugeant que son torse était trop froid pour l'enfant, House retourna dans la salle de bain pour sortir sa chemise du sechoir, bien chaude. Il l'enfila et retourna prendre Rachel. Quand il lui chantonna quelques mélodies, la gamine arrêta de pleurer, mais elle était prise de gros sanglots.

Dans le hall, Lisa et Lucas étaient toujours cloués sur place face au comportement de House. Cuddy fut la première à réagir.

- Bon, écoutez _monsieur Douglas_, insista-t-elle, il est presque 21 heures, nous aimerions passer une soirée rien que tout les deux et ma fille a besoin de moi. Je suis sincèrement désolée si vous avez cru qu'il pourrait y avoir un quelconque avenir, mais je n'y ai jamais pensé.

- Franchement docteur Cuddy ! Cet homme est suffisant, asocial et méchant. Peut-être qu'au début il va se montrer sous un autre jour, mais bientôt, il sera comme avant et vous souffrirez! Et je peux vous jurer que son comportement avec votre fille est tout sauf sincère. IL est intéressé dans cette histoire, il ne voit qu'une chose, vous avoir dans son lit ! Et il essaie d'y parvenir en jouant avec votre corde sensible. s'emballait le détective.

Dans la chambre d'enfant, House avait Rachel dans ses bras, la berçait doucement, l'aidant à stopper tout sanglot. Une fois apaisée, il voulut la recoucher dans son petit lit, mais l'enfant s'accrocha à la chemise de House comme à une bouée de sauvetage, et se remit à pleurer. Le diagnosticien comprit que Rachel ne pourrait pas rester toute seule tant que Lucas était ici et criait, elle avait bien trop peur. Il sortit donc de la belle chambre jaune, la fille de sa patronne accrochée à lui, une main passée à travers deux boutons de la chemise, l'autre serrant de son petit poing le vêtement. Elle s'était blottie contre lui, la tête nichée dans le creux du coude de l'homme, serrée contre lui. Elle était calme, se sentant en sécurité dans les bras musclés de ce monsieur si calme. Il marchait précautioneusement, évitant de s'appuyer sur sa mauvaise jambe, sa canne restée dans le hall contre le meuble de l'entrée.

Cuddy se sentit fondre face au spectacle de House et sa fille qui se déroulait devant elle. Ce qui déclencha l'ire du détective, n'acceptant pas de se faire écarter de la sorte pour un mec aussi irrascible que House.

- Vous êtes vraiment trop conne ! Ce mec n'est rien d'autre qu'un fumier qui ment pour mieux manipuler les gens et en faire ses marionnettes, commença-t-il en haussant le ton au fur et à mesure de ses paroles avant de crier : Et vous êtes suffisamment idiote pour tomber dans le panneau !

Cuddy sentit les larmes de rage couler sur son visage, surtout quand elle vit son petit ange, son cadeau du ciel sursauter et hurler de peur... Elle commença, par contre, à paniquer quand elle vit les machoires de House se contracter et ses yeux magnifiques virer au noir charbon.

_Comment avait-il osé ? Ce bâtard l'avait insultée, elle, la femme qu'il respectait le plus. Plus que sa propre mère ! Il avait osé hausser le ton sur elle et lui dire qu'elle était CONNE ? Cette femme était la personne la plus intelligente après lui - il était quand même Grégory House - et avec qui il aimait avoir des conversations sérieuses ! Et ce détective de pacotille se pointait chez elle et l'agressait presque _?

S'exhortant au calme pour ne pas effrayer l'enfant, House se força à détendre ses muscles et dit d'une voix si calme qu'elle n'en n'était que plus effrayante :

- Tu dégages Lucas ! Et si je te revois traîner près de_ Lisa _ou de Rachel, je te le ferai regretter !

Cuddy sourit légèrement à l'entente de son prénom, mais la crainte l'envahit quand elle vit le rictus sur les lèvres de Lucas.

- Je dois avoir peur House ! Et puis, si ma présence n'était pas désirée, je suis sûr que _Lisa_ ne m'aurait pas invité à venir malgré ta présence. Et ne me dis surtout pas ce que je dois faire ! Tu n'es qu'un infirme...

- Cuddy, se tourna le médecin vers la jeune femme, qui ne comprenait pas comment tout cela était arrivé mais qui redoutait la façon dont ça se terminerait. Prend ta fille, tu arriveras à la coucher plus facilement que moi.

La doyenne ne réfléchit pas une seconde et obéit à son employé. Elle reprit, difficilement, l'enfant des bras de l'homme et le regarda droit dans les yeux, elle comprit que rien ne le ferait changer d'avis. Il voulait qu'elle les laisse seuls. Elle essaya de lui faire passer le message de ne rien faire de stupide. Il acquiesca et se retourna vers Douglas, les yeux lançant des éclairs de rage, récupérant sa canne.

Une fois Cuddy partie, le diagnosticien se rapprocha dangereusement de Lucas, qui essaya de ne pas montrer sa peur.

- Ecoute-moi bien l'avorton ! Ose ne srait-ce qu'une fois la réinsulter ou encore effrayer Rachel et je n'hésiterai pas à t'écraser ma canne sur le crâne ! menaça-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai à craindre d'un vieil infirme alors que j'ai 36 ans et mes deux jambes.

Ce fut le mot de trop... House empoigna le détective par le col, le souleva et le plaqua contre le mûr si violemment que le cadre photo représentant Cuddy, les larmes au bord des yeux, tenant Rachel nouvelle-née, s'écrasa sur le sol.

Cuddy avait été couché Rachel dans le bureau où se trouvait le petit-lit pliant pour être certaine que l'enfant ne soit plus réveillée par le bruit. Elle venait de fermer la porte quand elle entendit un bruit de verre se briser... Ce son la figea momentanément avant qu'elle ne commence à paniquer. Elle aurait dû se douter que House n'en supporterait pas davantages après les insultes qui lui étaient désignées. Il avait beau la faire tourner en bourrique et l'insulter pour la faire enrager, il ne supportait qu'on lui manque de respect sur sa vie personnelle.

Elle se figea en voyant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux dans le hall...

* * *

**_Verdict ?_**

**_Laissez-moi une ch'tite review :)_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hello :)_**

**_Me voilà avec une suite, plutôt rapidement pour vous faire plaisir :)_**

**_Je m'essaie à un nouveau genre, un LEMON ! Jamais écris auparavant, alors soyez pas trop dur ^^_**

**_Bonne lecture_**

* * *

Wilson hésitait depuis bientôt deux heures... Depuis presque trois mois, il parlait et se rapprochait de Brenda. Et il pensait être arrivé au point de non-retour, il devait faire avancer les choses. Mais il avait peur que son passé ne lui porte préjudice... Après tout, il avait été marié trois fois, la gente féminine pourrait croire qu'il est instable sentimentalement. Surtout avec une femme comme l'infirmière, sérieuse, sentimentale,...Pourtant, l'année d'avant il avait trouvé le bonheur auprès d'une femme fantastique.

Comme toujours lorsqu'il pensait à Amber, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Mais depuis sa réconciliation avec House, son esprit n'était plus envahi par une colère sourde. L'oncologue avait fini par comprendre que s'il était en colère après la mort de sa compagne, ce n'était pas contre House, mais contre lui. Il n'arrivait pas à rendre House responsable de la mort d'Amber... Après tout, c'est vrai que si House n'avait pas été se souler en fin d'après-midi, _elle_ ne se serait pas retrouvée dans le bus. Mais son meilleur ami ne voulait pas que soit _elle_ qui vienne le rechercher, il l'avait appelé lui, pas Amber. House avait beau être lié à la mort de sa femme, tout ça n'était arrivé qu'à la suite d'un mauvais concours de circonstance... Et puis Wilson avait vu à quel point la mort d'Amber l'avait touché. House lui avait même présenté des excuses sincères, et de sa part, ce n'est pas peu dire ! De plus, James avait réalisé que l'amitié avait un sens très particulier pour House, c'était même une chose primordiale. La preuve étant qu'il n'a pas hésité à risquer sa vie quand Wilson le lui a demandé. Et même si House ne l'avouerait jamais, il ne pleurait pas seulement à cause de la douleur que lui procuraient les électrochocs.

_Bon ! Arrêtons de penser à ça! _s'ordonna-t-il. Soupirant, il poigna dans son téléphone et composa le numéro de l'infirmière. Il était temps de passer à autre chose.

Elle n'arrivait plus à bouger, les larmes dévalant son visage. Elle regarda la canne, brisée en deux, gisant tristement sur le sol. Elle posa ensuite ses yeux sur le cadre cassé en mille morceaux à l'entrée. Et enfin, elle regarda les deux hommes au sol, l'un dont l'oeil gonflait et prenait une teinture violet, et dont la lèvre saignait. L'autre avait du sang qui lui coulait du nez et la jambe droite tremblante... Mais malgré tout, House avait le dessus. Il avait coincé Lucas au sol et lui donna un énième coup avant de se pencher vers lui et lui dire d'une voix dure :

- Ne t'approche plus d'elle ! Je n'hésiterai pas à te détruire si tu essaies de l'approcher! Et si jamais tu lui manques encore une seule fois de respect, je te ferai bouffer ton insigne de détective privé. Maintenant tu dégages d'ici ! Et n'oublie jamais, Cuddy est à moi !

House le menaçait, et à travers cette menace, il laissa entrevoire son côté possessif. Il voulait Cuddy plus que tout et il ne laisserait pas Lucas la lui prendre ! Même s'il savait que Cuddy n'appartenait à personne, il voulait faire comprendre au privé qu'il ne lui laisserait aucune chance.

Le diagnosticien se releva avec beaucoup de difficultés à cause de sa jambe. Aucun des deux hommes n'avaient remarqué la présence de la directrice dans l'encadrement de la porte. C'est ce qui fait que Lucas n'hésita pas à prouver sa lâcheté en cognant House dans son muscle estropié, le faisant hurler de douleur. Le misanthrope tomba au sol, les dents serrées, ne voulant pas hurler. Il essayait de rester silencieux pour trois raison : ne pas réveiller Rachel, ne pas inquièter sa patronne et surtout, ne pas donner ce plaisir à Lucas qui serait trop content d'entendre la souffrance de "l'handicapé". Lucas, lui, avait perdu tout contrôle de lui-même et se défoulait sur House. Le ruant de coups sur tout le corps !

Le cri de douleur de House lui avait déchiré le coeur. Elle se précipita sur le détective et le frappa de ses petits poings, le faisant reculer. Elle vit dans son regard qu'il réalisait ce qu'il venait de faire. Il regarda alors la jeune femme. Son regard était indescriptible, il avait l'air désolé qu'elle ait assisté à la scène, mais il n'en avait pas l'air pour ce qui était de ce qu'il avait fait à House.

- Sortez d'ici et ne revenez jamais lui hurla-t-elle. Je ne veux plus jamais vous voir!

- Lisa, je...je...

- Non ! Vous la fermez et vous dégagez !

Une fois le détective partit, elle se jeta sur son employé pour s'occuper de lui.

- Je passe vous prendre à 20 heures demain alors ? demanda l'oncologue.

- Très bien. A demain James, raccrocha Brenda.

Elle était rêveuse depuis que le médecin l'avait invitée à sortir le lendemain. Brenda n'arrivait pas à y croire. Après tout, Wilson était un homme brillant et élégant et surtout c'était un oncologue réputé. Tandis qu'elle, elle n'était qu'une pauvre infirmière insignifiante, petite et rondelette. De plus, elle ne se croyait pas si intelligente, du moins pas assez pour l'intéresser et avoir des conversations avec lui, même s'ils s'entendaient bien... Soupirant, elle s'installa devant la télé et regarda un film pour se changer les idées et se vider la tête. Mais le film : "Sherlock Holmes" lui fit penser à un autre docteur. Cet homme acerbe et méchant l'énervait au plus haut point, mais il n'empêchait que Wilson tenait à lui. Et elle commençait à croire sérieusement que la réciprocité était vraie. Maintenant qu'elle y faisait attention, elle se rendait compte que House avait parfois des attentions envers Wilson, minimes mais qui montraient qu'il tenait également à son ami. En fait, ce qui surprenait le plus l'infirmière c'est que sa patronne avait l'ir d'apprécier l'homme. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'y faire, le docteur Cuddy était une femme respectable, droite et juste tandis que House était un con arrogant qui se moquait de tout ce qui l'entoure. Il passait sa vie à rendre la vie de sa patronne impossible, un réel enfer. Il l'insultait, l'humiliait et se montrait machiste avec elle à longueur de journée, mais sa chef avait l'air d'aimer leurs disputes incessantes... Et puis, l'avoir vue descendre les yeux rougis par les larmes, suivies de près par House dans le même état, l'autre soir l'avait troublée. Elle commençait à se dire qu'il devait être drôlement proche pour qu'ils se confient l'un à l'autre (du moins elle supposait que ça se soit passé comme ça). Quand elle en avait parlé à James, il lui avait répondu que c'était leur vie privée et que de toute façon, il ne savait rien. Fatiguée de penser à tout ça, l'infirmière alla dormir.

- J'en ai marre! hurla la jeune femme dans le loft où elle vivait, dans le New-Jersey. C'est _ma _vie, _mon _corps, _ma _maladie! Je sais que je vais en mourir, alors je préfère profiter un maximum du temps qu'il me reste au lieu de me morfondre et m'appitoyer sur mon sort, seul dans mon appart' !

- Je sais, ou plutôt je vois ça ! Tu sors tout le temps, tu bois, tu restes éveillée jusqu'à des heures impossible ! Mais je ne compte pas rester à tes côtés pendant que tu te détruis.

- Eric, s'exaspéra la jeune Remy Hadley, je prends mon traitement, je me nourris comme il faut, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas le droit de sortir et m'amuser ! Si ça te dérange, je ne te retiens pas !

- Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ? Si tu voulais rompre avec moi, il te suffisait de me le dire...répondit Forman, l'air blazé.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, mais depuis quelque temps, j'ai plus l'impression de vivre avec mon père qu'avec mon mec. Et ça m'exaspère !

Le neurologue ne répondit pas, il se contenta de récupérer le sac de vêtements laissé chez sa copine, son ex-petite-copine, et claqua la porte. Il était trop buté et comme House pour reconnaître ses torts et se rendre compte qu'il venait de perdre la femme qu'il aimait.

Thirteen était à bout, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Forman était tout le temps sur son dos. Elle n'avait que 26 ans, elle voulait profiter de la vie. Surtout que la sienne serait largement écorurtée. Et c'était comme si lui, voulait qu'elle reste tranquillement chez elle, attendant son heure. Elle décida qu'il valait mieux se changer les idées, de s'amuser et d'oublier qu'elle venait de rompre avec un homme dont elle était de moins en moins amoureuse.

-Tu n'es qu'un idiot ! l'insulta la jeune femme en amenant une poche de glace et le matériel nécessaire pour soigner l'homme.

House ne dit rien, la laissant le soigner. Il posa la poche de glace sur son oeil gauche, le détective l'ayant cogné. Le sang avait cessé de couler de son nez, mais la doyenne s'occupait surtout de son arcade sourcillière droite.

- Il va te falloir trois points de sutures. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'as pris de te battre ?

- Je n'avais pas l'intention d'cogner votre copain... Il a juste été trop loin dans ses paroles et j'ai pas su me retenir, lâcha House toujours en colère contre Lucas.

- Ce n'est pas mon copain ! Et c'était stupide...

- Quoi! Tu aurais préféré que je le laisse gueuler des conneries et t'insulter peut-être ? s'emballa-t-il, ne comprenant pas qu'elle puisse prendre la défense de Douglas.

- Bien sûr que non, mais ça aurait pu finir bien plus mal... elle décida de changer de sujet, voulant éviter une confrontation. Montre-moi ta jambe, lui dit-elle après s'être occupé de son arcade.

Cuddy se félicitait d'avoir un kit de suture chez elle, elle se voyait mal l'amener à l'hôpital et devoir expliquer qu'il s'était fourré dans des ennuis à cause d'elle. Et puis, si elle était franche, elle avouerait apprécier ce côté possessif et très protecteur de son diagnosticien. Même si se battre était stupide, elle aimait l'idée qu'il se fiche de son handicape pour prendre sa défense et celle de sa fille.

- Euh... hésita-t-il. Je peux m'occuper de ma jambe seul...

- Ne sois pas bête ! En deux semaines, tu as eu un accident de moto qui a atteint ta cicatrice et tu t'es fait frapper à plusieurs reprises. Je dois vérifier que tout va bien. Je suis ton médecin et j'ai déjà vu ta cuisse.

- Je sais, mais je préfère m'en occuper seul ! répliqua-t-il sèchement.

House détestait que quiconque insiste pour voir, toucher ou soigner sa cuisse. Sa jambe était un fardeau et sa cicatrice une horreur. Il ne voulais pas la montrer, surtout qu'avec la bagarre, elle devait être plus marquée et donc dans un sal état.

- Baisse ton pantalon ! ordonna l'endocrinologue sévèrement.

Il soupira, goba son quatrième antalgique en moins d'un quart d'heure sous les yeux ennuyés de la doyenne et finit par défaire la bouton de son jeans. Il était tout courbaturé des coups de pieds qu'il avait pris dans le corps, mais il savait qu'il n'avait rien de cassés, ce qui n'aurait pas été le cas si Cuddy n'avait pas réagi rapidement. Il baissa son pantalon avec beaucoup de mal, se plier en deux le faisant gémir de douleur.

Cuddy ne fit aucune remarque pendant qu'elle lui appliquait un baûme réchauffant, ce dont il fut reconnaissant. Après avoir appliqué le baûme, elle appuya plus fort sur ses mains pour lui faire un massage. Elle se doutait que tant qu'il serait aussi tendu, il aurait encore plus mal, alors elle s'appliqua pour soulager au mieux sa douleur. Cuddy se dit qu'il était préférable de lui occuper l'esprit avec autre chose pendant qu'elle touchait sa cicatrice.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle si bas qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'elle ait réellement parlé.

- De quoi ? demanda-t-il, plus intrigué par sa remarque que gêné par le fait qu'elle touche sa meutrissûre.

- Bien que c'était idiot, je te remercie d'avoir pris ma défense ainsi que celle de Rachel.

- Oh mais je n'ai fait ça que par intérêt ! Et ça a fonctionné puisque maintenant tu t'occupes de moi et j'ai une vue imparable sur Patty et Selma ! plaisanta l'homme aux beaux yeux.

**A partir d'ici écoutez : .com/watch?v=PKraFlRSYcU :)**

La doyenne sourit de sa blague. Il faisait toujours ça, il faisait tout pour que les gens croient que chaque chose qu'il faisait, ce n'était que par intérêt et égoïsme.

- Tu es encore blessé autre part ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Oh oui docteur Cuddy ! Mon pénis est tout raplapla, je crois qu'il a besoin de soins, répondit-il d'une voix enfantine.

Lisa décida de rentrer dans son jeu. Elle s'installa sur ses jambes, ne s'appuyant pas sur sa jambe droite. Elle poussa sur son torse pour le coller au dos du divan. L'effet que ça eut sur House la fit sourire fièrement. Il avait été surpris par la réaction de Cuddy et avait fait de grands yeux avant qu'ils ne virent plus foncés à cause du désir qui s'emparait de lui.

- Ah oui ? commença-t-elle d'une voix suave. Et qu'as-tu fait pour qu'il soit dans cet état ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle ouvrait sa chemise bouton après bouton.

- Ma patronne a abusé de moi toute la nuit, il aurait besoin d'être réanimé...

Elle rit un peu en ouvrant doucement les pans de la chemise blanche du diagnosticien. Elle vit les bleus qui apparaissaient çà et là sur le torse musclé de l'homme. Elle les caressa doucement, certains étaient plus douloureux que d'autres, mais l'homme s'en moquait royalement. Il l'attrapa par les hanches pour la coller un peu plus à lui.

Trouvant la situation inéquitable - il était en boxer, désormais plus serré, et chemise ouverte, tandis qu'elle était toute habillée - il lui retira son chemisier en l'embrassant langoureusement. Elle répondit à son baiser avec ardeur en lui enlevant complètement son haut. Le besoin d'air les fit se séparer, mais la bouche du diagnosticien ne quitta pas la peau de sa patronne. Elle avait si bon goût, un parfait mélange de saveur fruitée. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, lui faisant soulever la tête, donnant libre accès à l'homme. Il en profita pour la marquer, elle était désormais sienne ! L'homme parsema son cou de baisers jusqu'à sa poitrine qu'il libéra de son sous-vêtement qu'il dégrafa d'une main experte. Il pu enfin combler cette poitrine qu'il admirait tant ! La doyenne gémit, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter son désir, son boxer étant à présent fort étroit. Elle plongea ses mains dans les cheveux poivres et sels qu'elle adorait, le rapprochant de ses seins.

La sensation procurée par sa barbe rugueuse, qui ne faisait qu'élever son désir, était divine. Ainsi mélangée à la sensation de sa langue chaude qui attisait tous ses sens, le plaisir était sublime. Il avait englobé son sein droit de sa bouche alors que sa main de pianiste comblait son sein droit de magnifiques caresses. Elle se cambra et ses seins durcirent encore plus quand il échangea les places, sa main caressant son sein gauche et sa bouche si accueillante son sein droit. Elle ne retint pas son gémissement lorsqu'il mordilla légèrement et pinça ses têtons, les rendant aussi durs que du bêton. Elle sentit le souffle chaud de House remonter le long de son cou et sa barbe la chatouiller... Il l'embrassa avec tendresse pendant qu'il la fit se relever pour lui enlever sa jupe. Il la rapprocha entre ses jambes, toujours debout, et lui fit une multitude de baisers humides sur le ventre avant de descendre vers son intimité qu'il gâta à travers le dernier tissu qu'elle portait. House finit par lui enlever ce rempart et la combla de sa langue, la faisant émettre des sons de plus en plus forts...

La doyenne commença à trembler sous l'effet du plaisir, et ne tenait plus sur ses jambes. Ne voulant pas le laisser tout faire, elle se força à l'éloigner et se laissa glisser entre ses jambes. Cuddy lui retira son boxer et se retrouva face au membre fièrement dressé de House. Il est vrai que la nature l'avait bien gâté... Elle cajola l'objet de tous ses désirs, le caressant de haut en bas de sa main, l'autre comblant ses bourses. Elle lècha le membre de toute sa longueur, le faisant durcir et grogner. La voix rauque de l'homme l'exita encore plus, et alors qu'elle satisafaisait son gland, elle se sentit happée par les bras puissants de House. Il la fit se réinstaller à sa place initiale, sur ses genoux. Cuddy s'empala sur le sexe de House et commença à se mouvoir d'abord lentement puis accélérant à peine.

Il la laissa diriger le rythme au début, se calquant sur le même. Mais au bout d'un moment, il reprit les choses en mains... Il agrippa les hanches de la doyenne, la forçant à se stopper alors qu'il était presque entièrement en elle. Il resta un moment sans bouger, appréciant la moiteur de Lisa. Mais rapidement, il commença à bouger ses hanches, d'abord très lentement, sortant entièrement de l'antre de la femme avant de s'y reglisser doucement. Il voulait que le plaisir dur, il la torturait, voulant lui montrer qu'il menait la danse tout en pensant à son plaisir. Il se montrait tendre dans ses mouvements pour lui faire comprendre à quel point elle comptait pour lui... Il commença à accélérer et se montrer un peu plus brusque, mais pas trop, voualnt que cet instant soit magique et gravé éternellement dans leurs mémoires.

- House... soupira la jeune femme, suppliante.

- J'arrive... lui répondit-il essoufflé et la voix grave.

Il donna quelques coups de rein, plus profonds que les précédents et enfin, ensemble, ils atteignirent le septième ciel...

La doyenne redescendit doucement de son nuage et se laissa tomber contre le torse, transpirant l'odeur du sexe, de House. Ils restèrent quelques instant comme ça avant que le diagnosticien ne se retire de Cuddy. Ils ne bougèrent plus, tentant de reprendre leur respiration.

- C'était...commença House.

- Waouw ! termina Cuddy.

House sourit de toutes ses dents, fier de lui. Il remarque qu'elle frissonnait et tendit les bras pour attraper la couverture sur l'accoudoire. Il les enveloppa dedans avant de se coucher dans le divan, entraînant Cuddy avec lui. Elle se coucha confortablement sur son torse alors qu'il l'entourait de ses bras.

Ils s'endormirent comme ça, épuisés de leurs ébats...

* * *

**Alors ? Pas trop nul ?**

**A la prochaine,**

**Harmo :)**


End file.
